Take Your Pick
by SailorLeia
Summary: What if Luke Skywalker was forced to choose between his best friendMara and exgirlfriendCallista, who has just comeback Not to mention Han & Leia are married with twin children, and one on the way? Oh the possiblities! This story is COMPLETE!
1. When Friendship Sucks

_Hello Everyone,_

_SailorLeia here, at your service! I hope everyone out there is having fun! This is my second attempt at a fan-fiction...that I'm actually posting...So please be kind! If you haven't read my first story, don't worry, this one stand on it's own... and if you have read my story "The Loveless Bride," you should be prepared for the craziness! My favorite kind of fan-fictions are the ones that have a lot of interaction between my four favorite characters! Han, Leia, Luke, & Mara... So I decided that my second story will be about them! This will be based on Luke & Mara an AU exactly 3 years after Callista left! CALLISTA FANS BEWARE!!! This first part is in Luke's point of view. Hope everyone likes it!_

_Standard Disclaimers Apply you know, I do not own these characters, and I didn't make any money writing this...in fact I lost some... do you know how much paper cost these days?_

_Dedicated to my parents, for their unconditional love and support. Not to mention, for being my editors before each post! Love you guys! On with the show!

* * *

_

"Take Your Pick!"

_Chapter 1: When Friendship Sucks!

* * *

_

I just don't get it... I can't seem to win without losing. The past three years of my life have been weird enough. And just when I think it's safe to say things are finally going back to normal... suddenly my life is a shambles again!

It all started when my life seemed to be falling apart, all around me. Three years ago, today, I realized Callista was never coming back. I returned to my home, the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, broken-hearted and defeated. It rained all week, and all of the jedi training areas outside were flooded. I just sat in my apartment mourning, as if someone had died. On the Friday of that terrible week, something amazing happened.

Someone knocked on my door... I didn't feel like company, and wasn't making any move to answer it. Until a presence in the force brush my senses. I jumped to my feet, hopped over my couch, and went running to the door. There stood Mara Jade, dripping wet, with a broken umbrella in hand. She was soaked to the bone her clothes clinging to her slim form like another skin. Her eyes filled with tears and she greeted quietly, "Hi Farmboy."

My own eyes' welled up with tears and all I could manage to choke out was, "Mara." Then I grabbed her into a tight hug, lifted her, slightly and brought her inside. Ever since I started dating Callista, I never saw Mara anymore. I was beginning to think I had lost my best friend. But there she was, just when I needed her most, like always. She got me all wet, but I was so glad to see her, I didn't care. After I made her go dry off and change, we a had a good long talk.

She explained that she was supposed to go on five more missions for her boss Talon Karrde, and then come to Yavin to FINALLY complete her training. Then she had gotten the news of Calli's departure, and me giving up on searching for her. "Karrde let me go early, so I could be with you. You look like you could use a friend about now. He had to double my number of missions left, so now I have to complete a total of ten missions, before I can become a full-time Jedi Knight. But I wanted you to know I'm here for you; whenever you need me."

Then, after much arguing over the matter, I finally got Mara to agree to even stay in my apartment; in the spare room across from me. The strange thing is, when we went outside to get her things from the _Fire..._ the rain had stopped, and a full moon was shining bright in the sky above us. She moved in and turned my life around. We had so much fun, every night; there was something to laugh about. It was like we had never been apart, in fact, I felt closer to her now, than ever before. I just don't know what I would have done if Mara hadn't come back when she did. I never would have made it, without her, and she'll never know how important she is to me. I could never explain to her, it's all too complex for words.

I was slowly teaching her a few things about the force here and there too. It was six months before she left on a short mission. She had become more dedicated to becoming a Jedi, and wanted to get these last missions behind her. She continued to slowly get one by one, out of the way. Each time she left, my home felt so empty, I would count the days till she returned. Then she'd come back and stick around for a while before taking another.

As long as Mara was there, even staying in for the night was an adventure. She would even accompany me to go see my family on Coruscant... Which Callista wouldn't do in a million years. Han and Leia now consider her family as much as I do. Jacen and Jania are the cutest part though. They always call her "Auntie Mara," no matter how much we try to tell them she isn't really their aunt. She would play with them, read to them, and they loved every minute of it. On the few occasions I saw them, when Mara wasn't with me, she was all they talked about.

A few weeks ago, Mara finally left on her last mission for the Smuggler's Association. Karrde warned us that her mission would take a month, if not longer, to complete. We hadn't been apart for that long since Mara came to stay with me. So I was a little reluctant to let her go. But she assured me everything would be fine, kissed my cheek, and blasted outta here. I went back to my apartment; wondering what I would do with my time while she was away. That is when I received my brother-in-law's "SOS."

"Luke, we've got a serious problem here! Your sister has completely lost it! She is 7 months pregnant, moody, weepy, and miserable. I've tired to get her to take maternity leave, but she just won't listen. If she doesn't layoff... there's a big chance we could lose her, the baby... or BOTH! I don't know what to do and even the twins are scared for her. What do you think I should do? Please give me a call as soon as you can. I really need your help."

So I suggested that Leia needs to get off Coruscant. As long as she's there, knowing my sister, and the way that those politicians work, she'll feel pressured to work. A week later, they ended up coming down here to Yavin IV, and aren't leaving until after the baby is born. Leia is under the impression that I want to begin training the twins, and that is the true reason for coming here... otherwise, poor Han probably wouldn't have gotten her down here.

I had just gotten Han, Leia and the kids settled when they asked me to come back later for dinner. So I ran home to take a shower and change into some clean clothes. When I was almost ready to go, someone rang my doorbell. I figured it was one of my administrators or students, but when I opened that door, I got the shock of my life! There stood Callista, smiling at me. She barged in and made herself comfortable before I could utter a word. She really expected to come back and pick up where we left off... PRACTICALLY THREE YEARS AGO! When I brought this to her attention, she began to beg. Claiming she had no where to go, had nothing left, and begged to stay somewhere in the academy even though she wasn't with the force. Just to get her out of my apartment I said she could stay, but not here with me! She would have to stay in a room, like one of my students.

I didn't tell Han or Leia about Calli's return, I didn't want to get Leia all worked up. Even if I just told Han, Leia would have dragged it out of him somehow, so I just kept it to myself. Little did I know that her return would be splashed all over all of the galactic news reports the next morning. Along with a two page spread of our history together, along with announcing where she was staying. Leia was irate about the whole situation, from "having to hear about her brother's love life on the holovid" to "**that woman** living within walking distance." Truth be known the only reason she didn't go down there, and tear Callista apart... was Han's constantly saying, "Honey, the baby... you shouldn't be carrying on like this... Take it easy, shh!"

Callista came over everyday, and every night we were out doing something. After two weeks, she moved in the spare room beside mine (the one across from me still had Mara's belongings in it). Before I knew it, the month was up and Mara would be home at any time. I hadn't been half as lonely as I thought I would be. Between Calli and my family on top of teaching, I hardly had any time to myself. Last night, Callista even went with me to see Han, Leia and the children. Han and Leia seemed to be okay with it, but strangely my niece and nephew weren't happy at all. They were quite, and Jania actually seem scared of Calli. Little brave Jania; who fears nothing and no one (she kind of reminds me of a couple of women I could name)... till now!

Today, Mara returned, I could feel her presences the very moment the Jade's Fire entered YavinIV's atmosphere. Though, strangely, I couldn't reach her through the force! It was like she was blocking me out! Nevertheless, I went down to the docking bay and greeted her happily, only to have her little pointer finger poked into my chest as she replied with a little sass, "I'm not talking to you!"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You heard me, I-am-not-talking-TO-YOU!" She repeated louder and slower, as if talking to a child... that was hard of hearing.

"Why are you not talking to me? What have I done, to deserve the silent treatment?" I asked crossing my arms, also like I was speaking to a child.

"Hmm... Gee, I would tell you, but I'M NOT TALIKING TO YOU!" She turns her back to me thanking the small group of younger jedi helping her with her luggage... who were quite amused, as always to see their master struggle with this red-headed beauty.

"Mara, you're being childish, and immature. Best friends don't do this to each other! Now, what is bothering you?" I asked smooth and calmly as if unfazed by her reply.

Mara slung her bag's strap over her shoulder, and turned quickly. I narrowly escaped being hit by it, in her fury. "You call me 'childish and immature,' then in the same breath ask me to talk to you!? Why should I; if you're the one beginning the name-calling?"

"Mara," I said, clearly beginning to lose my patience. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on here."

"Like you can control what I say, and where I go." She said under her breath.

"I am your master now, so you will do what I tell you to-"

"In the class room, Skywalker, not out of it. Now step aside before I say or do something we will both regret."

"No, Mara! I'll not let you slip by me when there is obviously a problem here. Now tell me what's wrong." Mara reached inside a pocket on of her bag.

"Okay Farmboy, but listen well, cause I'm only saying this once- and it'll be a long time before you receive a reply from me again." She said before throwing a thick little stack of filmsy at me. "That is what is bothering me!" It was all of the reports about Callista and me being back together. I handed it back to her saying simply, "oh, you did hear about that, huh?"

"Hear about it?! Luke, the whole stinkin' galaxy knows about it! Did you think my mission's location was **that** remote?! Where I wouldn't notice something as big as this!? Luke, Callista had tons of friends that work for the press, of course, something big like her return was broadcasted like that!" She ran a hand threw her long red hair and asked in a much calmer tone, "Do you still love her... Is that why you let her come back?"

"...Uh... I don't know Mara! A large part of me believed I would never see her again! Now all of a sudden, here she is. Back in my life as if she never left." I said watching her every movement very carefully. She still sounded like the Mara I knew so well. Yet... there was something different about her, I just couldn't put my finger on. The thing that really had me worried, was those green eyes of hers. At times they were more intense than I remembered them ever being. Then she'd turn around they'd be dull as if she was in great pain.

"Well then that settles it... I'll stop by your place for only a minute and get the rest of my things. I'll live in one of the student's quarters, where I belong.-"

I panicked, "Why would you do that? I want you to stay with me... if you think you've worn your welcome that's just not-"

"**_I_** am moving... because I would not feel comfortable sharing quarters with Calli. I will not sit back and watch my best friend throw himself at that woman's feet... just to be crushed again!" Tears were visible in her eyes and she choked on them a bit. "I can't watch you tear yourself apart like that! And I refuse to take part in celebrating something that shouldn't even be happening. I will finish my training and take those last few steps to become a Jedi, Skywalker...but other than matters regarding the Jedi, I want nothing to do with you."

I couldn't believe she had said that... I still can't believe she said that. My guard was down and she slipped past me. But before she could escape me completely I ran after her and stopped her, choking on my own tears of frustration. "So that's it... you're dumping me, giving up on our friendship, on me... just because of some girl?!"

"Not just any girl, Luke! That body-snatcher left you once already, she's slimy, slippery, and slutty, _I've_ **never** trusted her... If you had half of a brain, **you,** of all people, would be able to figure that out!" She said, clearly frustrated and tired of this.

"Oh, look who's name-calling now! I can't believe you, Mara! Not only are you dumping me after promising you'd never do that; now you're picking on the girl I may still be in love with!?" I asked definitely irritated.

"Yeah, you know what? I hope you **are** still in love with _her_! I hope that when she leaves you this time, it kills you... **literally**!" Then she almost knocked me down getting by me. I called after her, "Oh yeah, well, FAT CHANCE!" The doors closed loudly behind her, and all of the Jedi in the docking bay were standing still, gaping at me in shock like a bantha caught in headlights!

After I got all of the spying jedi back to work... I took a long walk. By the time I got home, Mara had come and gone. Callista was still frazzled by the confrontation, she said Mara wasn't mean or anything, just acted strangely calm. Calli was half afraid Mara was going to wait and try to kill her while she was asleep. Even though I assured her, more than once that Mara wasn't like that anymore. She wanted to know every last detail of what had happened when she saw me. I didn't really feel like talking though, so she wanted to go out somewhere. But I didn't feel up to that either, so I came into my room and I've been here ever since. Just trying to figure everything out, what can I do? How can I fix things with Mara, how can I make her see... and why is this all bothering me so much? Why do I feel like I've been unfaithful to Mara when all that has been between us is friendship?! It's not like we've ever dated or anything. We've always been friends... nothing more... right?

I mean don't get me wrong, it's not like the thought hasn't ever crossed my mind. Mara is a beautiful girl... Okay, maybe gorgeous is a more adequate term for her! She's fun, dangerous, loyal, and has a wonderful personality. I used to enjoy making her laugh; it seemed to come a lot easier lately. Of course I've thought about asking her out before! I didn't though... ever! I didn't want things to get weird between us. She was too dear to me, I couldn't chance losing her. And she never showed any _real_ interest in me before! If she has... well, I don't remember it...

Why am I even worrying about this? I have a girlfriend now... and I'm happy... I think. That's what Mara claimed she wanted all of this time. She just needs to get used to the idea... Like Han and Leia did... and the children... She'll come around. She just needs time to cool off a little. Then everything will go back to normal... right?

_

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review and let me know! I love hearing from all of you, and I really want to know if this plot is a stinker or not! I have been dying to write this and I promise it's gonna get better... for all of you Luke/Mara fans ((AN: Not to mention all of you fellow Callista bashers out there, bless you!))! So please hang in there, bare with me! I hope you all enjoyed and keep reading! Thanks, TTFN, Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	2. Solos' Step In

****

_Hello Everyone,_

_Welcome back for chapter two! Sorry it took me so long to get back, I've had so much going on lately. Anyways, I'm so excited about this chapter! Because this idea came to me in a dream one night! This is when the fun truly begins... well for me! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I have! Plus they'll be some Solo Family moments as well and we all know how memorable those are. Before we get started I also want to thank you guys who reviewed!_

**Vinny and Nex** – Thank you so much for your review, it made me laugh! Luke can be so clueless, but we love him... and Mara! Thanks SO MUCH! Loved hearing from you both.

**Jedi Master Hawaiian Poshi** – I'm glad you did make time to write me a quick review! I'm glad to hear from you, and glad to see smiles!

**Heaven's Reaper**- Thanks for your kind words. Yes, Jacen and Jania are just barely four years old at this point. GOOD EYE!

**Laurianne1717** – IT MADE YOU CRY TOO!? I wrote it, re-read it, and got all teary myself! That MARA, I'm telling you! Here's a cyber-tissue, and I'm glad I'm not the only Mara-fan/Calli-Hater/Clueless-Luke-Believer out there! Thank you so much for your encouraging review! Hope this next chapter lives up to

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS, I feel much better writing this story after hearing from you all!**

_Dedicated to Memaw, my wonderful grandmother for all of her love and support throughout the years! Bless you, Love Ya!

* * *

_

"**Take Your Pick**!"

_Chapter 2 – Solos' Step In

* * *

_

Mara Jade has just finished unpacking her belongings, and happened to glance over at her com-unit and noticed she had two messages. The first one was from Talon Karrde:

_"Hey Jade, this is your ex-employer Talon Karrde. Please help my conscience and give me a buzz to let me know you got to Yavin IV safely... Before you go giving Skywalker a hard time as always! Thank you and hope to hear from you soon."_

The next message completely caught Mara off guard!

_"Mara? Hi, it's me, Leia, **Welcome home!** We've all missed you around here. Luke has begun training the twins so we're all here on Yavin. I know you're just getting in, you're probably tired and don't really feel like doing much. But I bet you don't feel much like making something for yourself to eat either! So why don't you come on by, we've got plenty; Han's been slaving over that stove for hours. We'd love to see and the twins are just dying to see their 'Auntie Mara!' So please come on by if you can, we're in the same building as Luke, on the 24th floor. Hope to see you soon!"_

Mara found herself actually smiling at the thought of seeing all of the Solos again. Leia and Han were like siblings she'd never had, and the children... those two could melt any heart. Both were fascinated by everything around them, and so smart. Jania was so brave and Jacen was so shy. Han and Leia were so lucky to have such wonderful children and another on the way. Mara didn't even dare to dream of ever being so lucky.

Mara realized she didn't really want to spend the whole night alone, seeing some friends would be nice. Poor Leia, the last time Mara had seen her, she'd been so miserable. Now at eight months pregnant, with two four-year-olds through it felt like three sometimes counting Han... She could probably use a friend. So instead of changing into some pajamas and moping around her place all night; Mara hoped in the shower. Put on some black pants, a cute little shirt, grabbed her shoulder bag and headed on over to the Solos' place.

* * *

**The Solos' Residents...**

Han Solo checked on dinner, then checked on the twins who were coloring. Han couldn't help but smile as he watched his family from the doorway. His daughter and son; laying side-by-side on their tummies sharing crayons... being good for their mother. And his wife lying back on the couch. She smiled serenely with her eyes closed, trying to sooth the little one she was still carrying in her tummy. Jania looked worriedly over at her mother and got up. The little one crawled up on the couch next to her mother and put her hands on Leia's arm.

"Mama?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, darling?" Leia asked warmly.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Leia's eyes opened slowly and she looked over at her beautiful little girl.

"Yes Jania, we're fine." Leia assured, smoothing Jania's brown hair.

"Are you sure?" Jacen asked coming over and leaning on his mother's legs.

"Yes, we'll be okay. I think he or she is just anxious to meet you two, and daddy." Leia smiled, until the baby kicked as if answering her question. Both twins jumped back.

"It's okay, it's just saying hello." Leia smiled and prepared herself for another kick.

"Is that baby kicking you again, Mama?" Jacen asked and Leia nodded. "Did me and Jania used to do that too?"

"You sure did!" Han said finally entering the room. "The thing was, one of you would start kicking, then stop. Then the other one would start. You both loved to keep your mother and me awake."

"Sorry," Jacen said grabbed a hold of Leia's other arm; while Jania hugging her mom a little tighter, exclaiming "Me too, Mommy!"

"It's all right, my darlings, you were letting me know you were there. Just like your brother or sister is right now!" Leia said kissing each of them on their foreheads.

**_DING _**the door sounded, and Han glanced back at his family which was all now staring at him expectantly. "Was that dinner?" Jacen asked wisely.

"No, son, that was the door." Han smiled.

"Well, I guess our special guest has graciously decided to grace us with their presents!" Leia smiled, getting both children to look at her in question. Han rushed to answer the door and as soon as it opened, he smiled at Mara and gave her a shushing jester. "You're kind of a surprise for the kids, welcome back." He said hugging her.

"Great seeing you all again, Han." She whispered, and as they were walking further inside, Mara said encouragingly, "You set it up, I'll play along!" And gave him a wink!

"Right!" He smiled stepping back in the family room entrance. "And now ladies and gentleman, our special guest." He stepped aside, and Mara stepped in smiling joyfully, and greeting, "Hi Guys!"

Both children looked at each other and screamed in perfect unison, "AUNTIE MARA!!!"

"That's right; now don't keep me waiting, get over here!" Mara said, getting down on her knees preparing for attack! And before she could blink the twins were running for her at break-neck speed. Now, finally accustom to their 'attacks and/or showing' of affection, she knew what was coming and just how to handle it. Jacen on one side, Jania on the other, she gave them both a squeeze and a kiss on their soft little cheeks... which was returned of course. "Now let me look at you both." Mara said getting them both to stand back.

"Now you remember, stand up straight, shoulders back..." both children proudly listen too there 'aunt.' "Wow, you two have grown so much! Why Jacen, I think you're gonna be catching up with your daddy soon, breaking hearts, and all!" That comment made Jacen smile brightly even though his two front teeth were missing. Which Mara gasped and said "You lost a tooth!"

"Two of 'em, Auntie Mara." He said holding up two fingers and then showing her where, "One here... and here... see?"

"I see, when did that happen?" Mara asked.

"Last week, he was so proud of himself." Leia smiled in memory.

"I knocked 'em out by accident." Jania said sadly, "We were fighting off evil sith-lords and Jacen got in the way of my fist!" She explained. Mara laughed and said, "Well at least we won't have to worry about those sith-lords anymore. Jania, I do believe you are father's daughter... yet you're getting more beautiful everyday, like your mother."

"Please, don't hex the child!" Leia exclaimed from behind, them, making Mara stand back up to greet her. "Everyone keeps trying to brand her my mini-me and I'm hoping she does have to live with that kind of punishment." Leia said waddling towards her dear friend.

"And look at you! It's not gonna be longer now, sister!" Mara smiled touching Leia's tummy. But Mara didn't expect something to bulge out of Leia's stomach at her hand. So Mara jumped back slightly and asked very cautiously, "What was that!?"

"Mara, it's only the baby kicking." Leia giggled.

"Does it always do that?!" She asked a little panicked.

"Yes... boy when you said before you had no experience with young children or women with child; you weren't kidding were you?" Leia asked trying to calm down the little one still inside her.

"Well... no... I hadn't had any experience, till you guys... which was quite a gamble, trusting me and Skywalker with them."

"No, I don't think so... we knew all you both needed was to get to know the kids. Now look at you, you're a natural." Leia encouraged.

"No, those two just have me wrapped around their collective pinkies... And they know it!" Mara said rumpling Jacen's hair; who smiled fondly up at her and said, "We love you, Auntie Mara."

"And I love you guys too." Mara replied, suddenly Han spoke up saying, "Why don't you two go play in your room and give us some time to catch up, with your Auntie Mara?"

"But Dad, we wanna play with her!" Jania and Jacen complained.

"I'll play with you both after dinner, alright?" Mara promised both children, who reluctantly left the adults.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes." Leia smiled, hugging Mara tightly.

"Well, dinner's almost ready, why don't you girls just go hangout in the den and I'll call you when it's ready." Han suggested earning a kiss on the cheek from his wife. "Thank you, dear, I think I could use some girl talk about now! What do you say Mara?"

"I think you definitely could, you've earned it!" And they headed down the hallway already beginning to chat away. Han smiled to himself, checked the meal again, which was finally beginning to come along. Then the com-system began to ring.

"I've got it!" Han called back to others just before checking the caller ID. Then he laughed and answered, "Hiya, Kid!"

Luke's face appeared on the monitor and smiled back at him. "I'm doing okay... I guess... how are things down there?"

"Oh, fine, fine... We were beginning to think we weren't going to hear from you tonight. Leia even thought you were out with Calli again." Han replied smoothly.

"No, I don't feel up to all of that tonight-"

"You mean after that conversation you had with Mara in the docking bay?" Han asked wisely, earning a look of total surprise from the jedi.

"You guys know about that?" Luke asked, more than a little shaken.

"Oh come on kid, this place maybe full of jedi, but even they gossip... and that scene was in front of quite a few of them. Not to mention, I'm married to your twin sister, remember. She was meditating and watched it all happen." Luke looked away slightly. "What happened between you guys, I thought you were best friends?"

"We were... but... Force, I don't really want to talk about all of this right now. It's all just too confusing and I need to figure out some things. I was just returning your call to tell you I don't think we'll be able to make it for dinner tonight."

"Oh okay, kid, thanks for letting us know." Han said, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Sure, I hope you didn't go out of your way, or anything." Luke said looking guilty ((AN: _... about more than just one thing, I bet_))!

"Oh no, it's fine, we have someone else here too. I'm sure it'll be fine. Hey, why don't you two slip down here and I can sneak you some food before my very-pregnant wife notices! You've had a ruff time, and I think Leia would like to see you both." Han suggested.

"Well, I'll ask Calli and we'll see, but I think we can definitely do that!" Luke smiled a little.

"Great, just come on down when you want, okay?" Han assured.

"Sounds good, we'll see you."

"See ya, pal!" Han cut the connection and went back to cooking. Hopefully Mara and Luke wouldn't meet face to face and this would all go smoothly. He knew he should have been harder on Luke, but he could remember what it was like... trying to figure out those special feelings for that one special lady. And Han had always been protective of Luke and Leia, so he just couldn't be mean to 'the kid!' He just hoped this didn't back fire on him, or any of their guests.

* * *

_So, what did you think, like it love it, hate it, did it suck??? Please let me know, I truly enjoy hearing from you all! PLUS... NEXT TIME... What's gonna happen next time, you ask? Well, let's see... Dinner at the Solos' Apartment could end up being another war, or a success... What do you think should happen... I already know... but I want to see what you think! So please let me know, okay! Till next time... TTFN... Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	3. The Reason

_Hello Again Everyone,_

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very sick and it took me a while to get back on my feet. But hey, I'm back now! Sorry the last chapter was so short too! But I knew this part would take up quite a bit of space and I didn't want to make it too long... (if that's possible! Wink-wink) Anyways, thank you for all of your kind reviews for chapter 2..._

**Vinny and Nex** – Sorry again the last one was such a shortie! Glad to hear you guys still love the story! The fun stuff is coming up, I promise!

**Heaven's Reaper** – Ain't it the truth, and even fanfiction's have their cost if you print all of the good ones... like me. Do you know how much paper cost? Just Kidding, Glad you like the story so far!

**LadyHanna** – I'm glad you like it, and I was so afraid people wouldn't like my take on Mara! Thank you so much for you kind words!

**Sweetdeath04** – I was surprised to see you had read this story! But I'm glad you did! You're one of the only people to read and review both of my stories and it was great to see a familiar name! You think there's going to be chaos at the dinner table? ((Innocently)) Now what would give you that idea?! Great hearing from you, please read on, and update your stories soon!

**Sithspawn-13** – I hate to say it, but, yes, we had to bring the spore in our sides back! The pain in Mara's back side, that blonde bimbo-... ((Cough-cough)) I got a million of 'em and I could go on all day! But you want me to get on with the story, right? So, thank you so much for your kind and funny review!

_Dedicated to my granddaddy, who has been gone since I was eight. He was a WWII veteran and a great parent/grandparent! I know he's looking down on his family and he's with us everyday! Love ya, and miss your great laugh!_

* * *

"**Take Your Pick!"**

_Chapter 3 - The Reason

* * *

_

**DING **the door chimed, and this time See-Threepio answered it and enthusiastically called, "Oh, Master Luke, what a surprise! And your lady friend too!"

"Hello Threepio!" Luke greeted, taking Callista's hand. "Han must have forgotten to mention it, but he invited us, he said something about sneaking us some dinner too." Luke smiled slightly at the prissy little droid.

"Oh my, he did leave that out, I'm afraid. Come on in, I'm sure he is still in the kitchen." Threepio gestured as he waddled back to his station, to recharge.

"Thank you, Threepio." Callista thanked gently, the expression on her face clearly stating she didn't want to be here right now.

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome ma'am!" Threepio said sitting and hooking himself up to the outlet.

"Hiya, Kid! Calli! How's it going?" Han greeted from over in front of the stove.

"Not bad, Solo, how have you been?" Calli asked with an icy glare of annoyance.

"I can't complain," Han replied cheerfully, "I'll go warn your sister you're here."

"I thought you said you two had company?" Luke asked, seeing no guest in sight.

"Oh we do, but your sister's hanging out with our guest in the den. You guys have a seat, and I'll be right back." Han said disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

**Back in the Den...**

Leia and Mara were laughing about the local gossip column as they were reading through it together on their data-pad. That's when Han walked in, and nervously smiled at both women. "Honey," Leia giggled, and pointed, "You've got to see the rumors in here about the rogue squadron. They're hysterical!"

"I bet, hey Mara, would you mind if I spoke with my wife for a moment?" Han asked politely, though there was still some nervousness in his posture.

"Sure, is something wrong Han?" Mara asked a little concerned.

"No, It's just an unexpected surprise has come to my attention and we need to find out how we're going to handle it." Han explained quietly.

"What is it Han, is someone else here?" Leia asked cautiously, knowing something was making him uncomfortable.

"I'll go play with the children while you guys talk this out, okay?" Mara offered, Han was thankful.

"Yes, that's a great idea." Han cheered, "And whatever you do, don't go in the living area right now." Han warned as she left the room.

"Okay Han," Leia demanded as soon as the door shut. "What's going on, who's here?"

"Your brother and Calli just arrived." Han told Leia.

"Han, you mean to tell me my brother just showed up here-"

"Kind of..." Han interrupted, but you've gotta get up pretty early in the morning to fool Leia Organa Solo.

"You **INVITED** HIM, didn't you? **Him and Calli**!" Leia's wrath slipped a little.

"Will you keep it down, hey, maybe there's a chance we can get Luke and Mara to talk to each other... maybe we can get them back together.-"

"Yeah Han, and start Galactic War 10 while we're at it!" She exclaimed before throwing her head down in her hands. "Throwing them together like this, in a confined space, when their angers and frustrations are still so fresh is-is...it's recipe for disaster! I can't believe you would do that!"

"Hey, if there's one thing I've learned about relationships like their's, it's this! You can't just let them ignore each other, and throw it all away. We've got to help them." Han said.

"I see, and which relationship taught you this lesson?" Leia asked doubtfully.

"Ours." Han stated seriously.

"What?"

"You heard me, ours, Leia! Do you remember all of those years we wasted bickering, and ignoring one another. I remember wanting to say something, anything to you and ... not being able to, that helpless feeling. I just can't sit back and watch the same thing go on for those two! I've seen the way they look at each other and there's something there, Leia. I just know it!" Han said passionately.

"You're serious aren't you? You're really into helping them aren't you?" Leia asked, just a little surprised by her husband's sudden passion on the subject.

"Yes, can we please at least try to help them? Maybe if we get them all together in the same space... We can help Luke realize how foolish he's being!" Han pointed out.

"Well, it's worth a try." Leia said thinking about it.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Han said kissing Leia on the forehead.

"But if this does any further damage to their fragile relationship... You are the couch for a week!"

"Everything will be fine, trust me!" Han said, helping his wife get up.

* * *

**In the Living Area...**

"Luke, are we going to sit around here **_all night_**?" Callista whined pathetically.

"No, Calli, I don't really feel up to all of this tonight. We'll just grab a bite, and take it back with us." Luke assured, noticing she was beginning to act more like the Calli he remembered.

"Good, because I don't think your family likes me too much. They're always staring at me so strangely, and even their children look up at me and judge me." She whined once again.

"No, Jacen and Jania aren't judging you, not really. They're not used to you yet and they're not comfortable with you yet." Luke soothed.

"Oh yeah, well did they treat Mara that way?" Calli challenged in a nasty tone.

"Well, come to think of it... yes, and look how much they like her now. Just give them some time, okay?"

"Oh alright," Calli shrugged and kissed Luke on the cheek... then wiped the brown lipstick print of her lips off. ((AN: _EWWWWWW!!!!!!!_))

* * *

**Just outside the "Playroom"...**

Mara was about to go inside the "playroom" when a familiar whining noise could be heard from the next room. Out of seer curiosity, she leaned back and glanced into the living area. She had to hold back a gasp when she realized the couple was, none other than, Callista and Luke. She opened the door in front of her and as quickly as humanly possible; got behind it, out of sight. Mara laid herself heavily against the door and slide down it to a sitting position. _'What the hell is he doing here... and with HER?'_ Mara's mind screamed, as she began to heavily cloak her presents through the force.

"What's wrong, Auntie Mara?" Sweet little Jacen asked appearing out of nowhere in front of a shaken Mara.

"No... nothing's wrong Jace, everything is fine." Mara soothed the little boy.

"Then why's your face so white and why are breathing like you've been running for miles, and miles?" He asked wisely.

"It's alright; I was just taken by surprise 'is all." Mara explained, then Jania came and stood beside her brother with the darkness of dread shading her eyes.

"It's that lady isn't it, Miss. Cal-... Miss. Cal-" Jania tried to pronounce.

"Miss Callista?" Mara said.

"Yeah, that's her... I can sense a blankness in the force; Uncle Luke said she gives off that blank kind of feeling. The only way she can use the force is if she went to the darkside." Jania said, Mara nodded that she was right.

"I don't like her with Uncle Luke; we want our auntie to be you, not her!" Jacen pouted on the verge of tears and Jania frowned and sniffled too.

"I know, but that's not up to us. The only one who can decide who your real aunt will be is your uncle himself." Mara explained.

"That's not fair! We should have some say!" Jania commented, too much like her mother.

"I know it doesn't seem fair at all to you... I agree with you. But your uncle just doesn't see her the way we do." Mara tried to explain further.

"Does this mean we can't call you our 'Auntie Mara' anymore?" Jacen asked tears beginning to roll down all three of their faces. Mara wiped their tears and spoke from her heart. "Let me tell you something, little ones. No matter whom he marries or who your real aunt turns out to be. I will always be here for you guys, your not losing me... I will always be your 'Auntie Mara,' okay?" Both children sniffled and nodded.

"But I do need you both to do me a favor. When we go in there and you see Miss Callista with your uncle... I want you both to give her a chance, and be on your best behavior."

"Do we have to Auntie Mara!" they both asked in unison.

"Yes," Mara stressed taking their little hands. "This lady is very important to your uncle Luke. See if you can talk to her, or play with her a little, okay? Just try, you might even like her."

"Okay," both twins said reluctantly in unison.

"Good," Mara replied, "I guess I could slip out real quick before anyone noticed-"Mara said thinking out loud before two forces latched on to her and had her practically laying on the floor!

"NO AUNTIE MARA, YOU CAN'T LEAVE, YOU JUST CAN'T!" Jania panicked, tears rolling again!

"WE'LL BE GOOD; WE'LL EVEN EAT OUR GREEN VEGGIES AND DRINK ALL OF OUR JUICE!!!" Jacen shouted, tears also coursing down his cheeks. Then they both pleaded in unison, "JUST DON'T LEAVE US YET PLEASE!"

"OKAY, okay, keep it down." Mara said sitting back up and getting eye level with the little ones and making the tears stop. "I'll stay, but I can't promise much polite behavior between your uncle Luke and I; I'm still not speaking to him unless I have to!"

"Okay Auntie Mara, why don't you come color with us." Jacen said taking her hand. "When I don't feel good, coloring helps!" He smiled tugging her in the direction of the small table with crayons all over it.

"Oh, okay!" Mara laughed picking a light green one and started coloring in a baby bantha. And sure enough, she started to feel better, even though her knees were beginning to get sore.

* * *

**Leia Slowly Enters the Living Area on Her Own...**

"Hello," Leia greeted waddling top speed towards her brother.

"Hiya, sis!" Luke greeted, jumping up and hugging her gently, afraid of hurting her. "How are you?" he asked joyfully.

"I've been better, the doctors told me to take it easy, and ever since then everyone's fussing over me all of the time. Other than wishing someone told Han that, we're okay!" Leia smiled earning a chuckle from her brother as he helped her into a chair. She could always make him smile, even when he felt this bad! "How have you two been doing?" She asked Calli more than Luke.

"Oh, we're alright, good to see you again." Calli replied in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Likewise," Han said coming back into the room. "So what's the verdict kids? Are you gonna stick around and eat with us or are you gonna grab a bite to go?" Han asked rather bluntly.

"Well, I don't know if I really feel up to all of that tonight-" Luke tried to explain.

"Oh, I know, you've had a ruff day between your classes and betrayed red-heads!" Leia stated wisely, Luke shook his head.

"He didn't exactly betray her or anything, Leia." Callista defended, "It's not like they were dating or anything."

"Yes, but Mara was Luke's best friend; and believe it or not, she has feelings." Leia spoke on Mara's behalf. "She's just afraid of you walking out on him again."

"I know she is," Luke spoke softly, "But I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. I wish she would just talk to me about all of this, but she's informed me the only time I'll get any answers out of her is in the classroom." Trying to change the subject, Luke looked around and asked, "Where are the children?"

Leia was about to scold her brother for even attempting to throw her off. But Han beat her to it and replied, "They're playing in the playroom, with our other guest."

"Oh I didn't realize you had company, Luke forgot to mention that!" Calli slapped Luke's arm, giggling fake flirtation.

"Sorry Calli," Luke apologized kindly, "It slipped my mind!"

"Well we won't intrude any longer; we just wanted to stop by for a bit!" Callista smiled fake sweetly again.

"Well everything's ready, are you sure you can't stay for a bite. You haven't even seen the twins yet!" Han pointed out.

"Yes, and they're just dying to see you!" Leia called struggling to a standing position. "They would be so hurt if they found out they missed you two!"

"I'm sure!" Callista gritted out between clinched teeth.

"Well I could at least say hello to the children, I guess... before we leave!" Luke smiled and Callista plastered a big fake smile on her face and said "Sure," as she let herself be pulled along.

Luke and Callista walked up to the door and Luke knocked. The door flew open and two streaks crashed into Luke screaming excitedly and affectionately, "UNCLE LUKE!!!"

"Whoa, Whoa! Hold on you two; let me get down here first." They both backed off only long enough for their uncle to get down on his knees in front of them. Then He opened his arms to them and they latched onto him again. "What are you feeding these two, Han? Their getting so big and strong, they almost knocked me down!" The proud uncle laughed joyfully.

"I don't know, kid, no matter what we do, they just keep on growing!" Han smiled.

"It's because we've been eating our veggies uncle Luke!" Jacen boasted. "How are you?" he added politely.

"I'm doing alright, have you two been good?" Luke smiled at them both and Jania said, "We've been trying our best uncle Luke!"

"Good to hear it!" Luke stood back up and took Callista's hand. Both children turned their attention to the lady towering over them.

"How are you doing Miss Callista?" Both twins said in unison and smiled up at her politely.

Callista was so taken aback, she hesitated a second. Then she answered, "Well, I'm doing just fine. I was under the impression you both weren't too fond of me." She told the kids honestly.

"We're sorry for acting so mean." Jacen said nervously.

"And Auntie Mara said you were important to Uncle Luke. So if you're important to him. You must be okay." They smiled again; Callista sneered slightly and pat their heads.

"Oh how sweet," she gritted out through gritted teeth, clearly not thankful at all.

"When did you two see Mara?" Luke asked curiously.

"She's here." Leia stated happily.

"NOW?" Both Luke and Calli asked in surprise.

"Yes, right now." Mara said stepping into the room and glancing about nervously.

"Why, Mara Jade where have you been hiding yourself all of this time?" Callista asked with a nasty tone and sneer on her overly-made-up face. Luke just stared in slight shock at the sight of the last person he'd expected to see tonight.

"I was just playing with the twins; back here, waiting for Han to finish up. I didn't know it was going to be a party." She smiled slightly.

"You're just in time too, Jade; everything's all ready now," Han announced to their guest, "Are you two sure you can't stay?"

"I guess we could," Calli said cuddling Luke slightly before he could object. "I mean, most of them are family to us, right honey. And it would give us girls sometime to talk." Calli coaxed.

"I guess we could stay," Luke said slowly then the rest was in a rush. "If you're sure it's no trouble-"

"Of course not, I made plenty and it would be nice to sit back amongst friends for a while." Han assured.

"Great, it's all set then," Leia smiled.

"Plates are on the counter for everyone, just load your plate up and grab a seat." Han informed and before Leia could even attempt it, Mara spoke up and said, "I'll help the children get theirs', you take it easy Princess!"

"Oh, Mara, you don't have to-" Leia tried to object.

"Nonsense, I can at least help out after you two have done all of this!" She smiled and helped Leia to a chair.

"And I'll fix you a plate, Sweetheart." Han told Leia kissing her forehead, "You really need to stay of your feet."

"Thank you, darling." Leia said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I WANT AUNTIE MARA TO FIX MY PLATE!" Jacen let everyone within a five mile radius know.

"NO! I WANT HER TO FIX **MY** PLATE, _JACEN_!" Jania answered back!

"I'll do both of your plates just hold on. We've gotta wait for your Uncle and Miss Callista to fix their plates." Mara told them politely as Luke said, "You can go ahead and fix theirs, Mara. They do have to go to bed soon."

"Are you sure?" She asked noticing Calli was quickly loading her plate, ignoring the conversation beside her. "I mean, you're the guests."

"Sure, let me give you a hand." Luke smiled, trying to be friendly. Telling Calli "Save me a seat, honey."

"Thanks," Mara nodded slightly.

"No problem," Luke shrugged handing each child their dishes and warning them to be VERY careful. Silently Mara quickly fixed her own plate and disappeared into the next room before Luke had a chance to even think about asking her a question. The second Mara walked in the room both twins started begging, "SIT NEXT TO ME, AUNTIE MARA!"

"Sorry Jania, but I already promised to sit next to your brother, this time; I'll sit with you next time, okay?" Mara smiled down at the little girl.

"Okay, Auntie Mara." Jania smiled sitting back down in her chair. Jacen pulled out a chair and said smiled shyly, "Here ya go, Auntie Mara."

"Why, Thank you Jacen, that was very gentlemanly." Mara smiled fondly at the little guy. Han came back in the room carrying his and Leia's dinner, while Mara complemented, "I'm telling you Han, you're gonna have to keep all of the pretty girls and handsome boys away with a Rancor when these kids get older."

"I know, we're gonna have our work cut out for us!" Leia smiled proudly at her children and winked at them, making them both giggle.

Luke came in to discover that Callista hadn't saved a seat for him. Instead she'd pulled a chair up to the head of the table, sitting between Leia and Mara. So Luke ended up sitting next to Jania, who was sitting with her brother, who was next to Mara. Leia was trying to talk to Han and Mara about things of some importance, but Calli kept trying to jump into their conversations. Luke knew Calli was just trying to get on Mara's nerves... and it was working! But Mara didn't say or do much; instead she mostly ignored her comments and busied herself with the children sitting next to her.

"Did you happen to see the gossip column's special on the Rogue Squadron, Luke?" Leia asked her brother, who smiled at the thought of it.

"No, I haven't had a chance to look yet, was there any good ones, sis?" Luke asked.

"I caught Leia and Jade laughing over it in the den, earlier. There must have been some good ones in there to get the both of them cackling like that!" Han said.

"There was one about Wedge and that blow up Tauntaun of his." Mara smiled and Leia started laughing remembering the tale. "That was a good one!" The princess managed to choke out.

"He still has that old thing?" Luke asked with a laugh, "I thought it popped!"

"It did, but he's patched it up several times." Mara was beginning to laugh too, but was trying so hard to tell this tale without bursting out laughing. "Anyways, remember how he disappeared for a week and no one really knew what happened to him. Well, what happened was, one night the boys popped it again while he was sleeping. So when he woke up, he went running down to hospital and declared it a life and death situation. So Too-Onebee threw him in a padded room and he remained there for a week." Mara laughed out the last part and everyone, even the children laughed.

"That's pathetic." Calli said not at all amused.

"Why does he have a blow-up Tauntaun, Auntie Mara?" Jacen asked.

"Well, Wedge saved it all of these years. His parents gave it to him when he was very little and they died not long after that. Wedge grew up an orphan, and didn't have anything, really. That Tauntaun is one of his most prized possessions... but he keeps popping it." Mara explained, having both children's undivided attention.

"That's not nice that they popped it!" Jania exclaimed just as she took a sip of her juice.

"You're right, it's just funny how he loves the old thing, and's so protective of it." Han explained to the kids.

"Good story, Auntie Mara!" Jania smiles up at her.

"Do you let them call her that all of time?" Calli asked just a little snide. Luke shot her a look of warning, but Calli ignored him. "I mean, it's sweet and all. But they must understand that Mara's not really their Aunt!"

"YES SHE IS! ISN'T SHE JANIA!?" Jacen asked hugging Mara's arm tightly.

"No, not really, Jace! The only way she could be our **real** aunt would be if Uncle Luke married her. We know Miss Calli, but she's the closest we have to an aunt." Jania said, with a look of innocents she inherited from her father.

"Well you shouldn't call her something she isn't." Calli said slowly, to the child almost scolding.

"Well, at first we would tell them not to. But it was so cute and they were so insistent, the title stuck. Plus Han has always said if he'd ever had a younger sister, she would have been like Mara." Leia smiled at Calli, and Han winked at Mara.

"Speaking of Mara, I hear you spoke to the children about me." Calli stated looking Mara right in the eyes who smiled and shrugged slightly. "They said you told them I was special to their uncle, is this true?" Luke choked on his dinner.

"Well, you are aren't you?" Mara asked smoothly, "They told me they were a little afraid of you and I told them to give you a chance. Who knows, maybe someday you'll be their _real_ auntie Callista." Mara smiled.

"Well, we'll see." She replied sickly sweet, disgusted by the very thought.

"I wouldn't go that far quite yet," Luke said just a little panicked. "I mean, Calli just got back, I have a new niece or nephew on the way and a new jedi apprentice to train. There's a lot going on right now."

"Though it's not out of the question, is it?" Leia asked Calli, blocking out her brother.

"You never know," Callista shrugged, looking at Mara for a reaction who was too busy teaching Jacen and Jania how to twirl their noodles around their folks. So Callista, not-so-accidentally knocked her drink over with her elbow and it went flying all over Mara. "Oh," she gasped dramatically, "How clumsy of me."

"No problem, it was just an accident, right?" Mara forced herself to smile, even though she was cold and wet.

"Look sis!" Jacen pointed up to Mara. "She's a bigger mess than us!" They both giggled and made Mara laugh. She rumpled their heads affectionately and said, "You're right, little man!"

Luke didn't miss that Calli had pulled that stunt on purpose. But he didn't say anything, he just continued to watch carefully; his "girlfriend's" every move! The children showed their Mom and Dad what Mara had just taught them. So Han and Leia encouragingly clapped and carried on for their youngsters, while Calli just sat there glaring in Mara's direction.

"Remember to thank her!" Leia reminded the kids, who both hopped in Mara's lap hugging her, yelling "THANK YOU AUNTIE MARA!"

She kissed each of their foreheads and said, "You're welcome; now go on and finish your dinner!" Luke smiled as they both quickly obeyed their "aunt." She was so good with those children, and he could remember a time when she was shocked they'd hugged her.

"Mara could you pass me that pitcher over there, I need to refill my glass." Calli said, innocently. Mara hesitated slightly, but then replied, "Sure."

Then as Mara was handing it to her, Calli poured the entire pitcher on Mara. Both women gasped, Calli gasped dramatically, and Mara gasped at the ice cold liquid now dipping all over the place. "Callista!" Luke scolded, "How could you."

"It was an accident! You understand, right Jade?" Mara's eyes had been closed, now she slowly opened them to look over at Callista darkly. Mara took a deep breath, then she said, "Oh yeah, of course it was. Well, I think since my dinner is floating in front of me, I think it's about time I leave... Han, Leia, kids; I had a lot of fun. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Then she gasped and pointed at the window behind them, "LOOK AT THAT!" Everyone looked, and Mara silently stunned Calli with her wrist blaster. And when everyone looked back to her, Calli's chair hit the floor with Calli still in it. Then Mara took a spoon full of sauce from her ruined meal and made a small stain on each piece of Callista expensive outfit. Then she took her plate scraped the remains into the garbage bin, placed the plate in the sink and said "Take care guys!" Then she walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind her, something snapped inside Luke, and he jumped out of his seat. "I'll be right back." He stated before running out of the apartment after Mara. Han, Leia, Jacen, and Jania all sat there looking at each other for a minute before Jacen asks, "Did she kill her?"

"No, she's all right, I think she just stunned her." Han answered peeking down at Callista. Then all four of them burst out laughing. "Well, I have to hand it to Mara. She handled it with much more grace than I would have!" Han managed to say, making Leia laugh harder before saying, "How about a story before bed you two?"

"YEAH!" Both children cheered, "Tell us about the Pirate and the Wookiee again Dad!" Jacen begged, while Han and Leia were pulled by their eager children into their room. ((AN: _Leaving Callista snoozing in the floor!!!_))

* * *

**In the Hallway, Outside the Solos' Apartment...**

Luke runs out of the apartment, to find Mara jabbing frantically at the turbo-lift buttons. "Mara, what was going on back there? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"It's nothing that your mind can comprehend, Skywalker." Mara said rolling her eyes.

"No, really, since you've come back, you've been acting very strange! I want to know what's wrong!" Luke demanded.

"We already had this conversation, I'm not repeating myself!" Mara said jabbing the buttons with more frustration.

"What?" Luke asked ((AN: ... dumbly!))

"I already told you, I want nothing to do with you, as long as you're with that-that... tramp!" Mara exclaimed pointing into the direction of Han and Leia's home.

"You're calling Callista a tramp? And you don't like me being with her?" He clarified.

"Wow," Mara finally stopped and faced him, a fire blazing in her green eyes. "It only took you... what... SIX HOURS TO FIGUIRE THAT OUT!" she gasped dramatically and sarcastically. "You must have gotten great marks in school!" Then she turned back to the wall, to continue her abuse on the buttons.

"Callista is innocent; she has never done anything to you! Nothing to deserve such harsh treatment!" Luke defended, in a cold tone.

This was so outrageous, Mara turned on her heel and jabbed her finger into Luke's chest. Exclaiming, "No, she just dumped my best friend! She up, and left him out of the blue! A kind man, with a good heart who really seemed to love her! He was heartbroken, and I came halfway across the GALAXY, just to help him, be with him. Through I don't see _him_ here now!" Her voice was very emotional, hand was shaking, and the fires in her eyes, had melted down to tears. Before she could jab the button again, Luke jumped in front of her.

"Hey, you are my best friend, Mara! I can't bare letting you leave like this. Before you get in that turbo-lift, we need to talk. Why is my love life, all of a sudden, bothering you so much?!" Luke asked his voice and face a lot softer than before and his hands resting on her shoulders.

"You really want to know?" Mara asked aggressively, "All we've been through, all of these years and you STILL don't know?!"

"No, tell me!" He demanded.

"Oh no, I'll do better than tell you! You want to know, you _really_ do!?" She asked side-stepping, and turning his back to the wall.

"Yes, Mara!" He said clearly tired of this and frustrated. "WHAT IS IT!?"

She roughly grabbed him by his shoulders, slammed his back into the wall, and simply said "Here it is!" She pressed her entire body up to his, then began to kiss him hard and passionately on the lips! Luke was so shocked and his eyes flew wide open, but he was so over come with the steamy, passionate moment his eyes drifted shut, and his arms crushed her to him. He couldn't remember ever being kissed like this, with anyone before! His heart was beating out his chest; Mara's lips were so soft, and sweet... He didn't want it to end... but it did and Mara wiggled her way out of his arms and broke the kiss. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and stepped away from the jedi... his eyes still closed. The turbo-lift doors opened and Mara stepped in. Luke's dreamy gaze met hers as she pressed one of the buttons inside. "That's what's wrong with me!" Mara said, then the doors flew shut and the lift, took off.

* * *

_Well, how'd you like it? I hope everyone enjoyed! AND SORRY AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! Special thanks to my dear friends Gina and Rachel for helping me with my writer's block and to all of you who reviewed! Next Time... We'll see how Luke reacts to this moment of passion... not to mention how everyone else reacts! Till then, see ya... Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	4. Sisterly Advice

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi, remember me! You know, that author that takes forever to update! Sorry guys! I'm still closing my other story and it's very time-consuming! I'm trying to update these stories as fast as I can! PLEASE BARE WITH ME HERE! Here we are at chapter four, and I have to thank all of you who wrote in and reviewed! I could not do it with out you!_

**Vinny and Nex** **–** Calli was a BEEP! If I had been Mara, I would have gone ahead and killed her too! But Luke has taught her too well, darn it! Glad you both enjoyed sorry again it took so long.

**Princess-Aiel –** You are only the second name I've seen, reading both stories! Glad to hear you like it and the part about Wedge and his blow up Tauntaun! I was so afraid no one would find that funny. Thanks again for your reviews, they're always a joy!

**Sithspawn-13 –** Glad you liked Calli's behavior and Mara's tantrum. No I'm not killing off Calli... (In this story, wink-wink!) But she is gonna be revealed as the **_witch_** (with lack of a better word) she truly is! Hope you like this next chapter too, there's gonna be a little more humor in this one.

**Fluffgirl –** I apologize again for taking so long. I had been sick and juggling two stories, so it took forever to get done! Especially when I'm finishing TLB (The Loveless Bride- My other story), ending chapters always get bigger and longer than others! Sorry I made you wait so long! I hope this makes up for lost time, thanks for writing in!

**Sweetdeath04 –** I know, Han playing matchmaker, who saw that coming! Mara is one of the best characters in the Star Wars universe, hands down! I'm so excited about getting to write about her and Luke's relationship in this tale! I love it when they're all together

like this! Hope your computer is all better soon! Thanks again for your reviews, they're always a joy!

**LadyBlueye – **Thanks, glad to hear you like it! I'm going as fast as I can; hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks again, I appreciate you kind words!

**Thanks again you guys, for writing in! I Love hearing from you all!**

_Dedicated to my Pop-pop (grandfather), who tragically died of cancer when I was twelve. I lost one of my best friends on that day, I still miss him everyday! But I know he's still with me! So, to Pop-pop, you always were an inspiration to me and always will be! LOVE YA!

* * *

_

"**Take Your Pick"**

_**Chapter 4** **– Sisterly Advice

* * *

**_

When the turbo-lift doors closed, almost automatically, it began to speed its way down to the floor Mara Jade had requested. All Luke could do was stand there staring at the shiny dura-steel doors, in total shock. Then in the blink of an eye he was taking off for the stairwells. He began to run as fast he could, taking every staircase at break neck speed. The numbers flashed by him in blur as he took steps two by two, three by three, in force-enhanced speed. Then he finally reached the 'Level L1' also known as the lobby and crashed through the doors.

If he had only arrived a few seconds earlier, he would have seen Mara Jade's mad dash. She sensed Luke's fast approach and hid herself under the service desk. She only had enough time to tell the poor soul, behind the desk to cover for her as she handed him a handful of credits. That very second, Luke crashed in, hitting the doors with such a great amount of "force" ((AN: _wink-wink_)) he almost knocked the sliding doors off their reels. The man at the counter greeted loud and cheerfully, "Ah, Master Skywalker, leaving so soon?"

"I... don't know..." Luke said desperately trying to catch his breath as he stumbled over to the desk. "Did you...hap-happen...to see... Mara Jade come through here... yet?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so Master Skywalker, she left in a great hurry. She seemed to have a lot on her mind this evening." He answered politely, trying to ignore the coldness of the long, knife blade shaving against his legs... threatening to embed itself into the soft flesh found there! Mara looked up at the mirror behind the counter to see Skywalker's reaction and didn't miss the crushed expression crossing his face.

"Oh, I see," he replied quietly, "Well, thanks anyways."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help to you, sir." The man said sincerely... risking Life and limb doing so.

"Naw, you couldn't help it, thanks again." Luke said smiling politely and dejectedly walking back toward the turbo-lifts. The knife didn't leave the man's legs until the doors closed on his lift. Then she laid her head back and breathed a deep sigh of relief. She didn't like having to hurt him like that, but they both needed time to get their emotions in check... and it wasn't like he didn't deserve a little hurt, after his latest stunt. So now she had at least till tomorrow's class to try and get a hold of herself. WHAT HAD SHE BEEN THINKING BACK THERE! KISSING HIM LIKE THAT!

_'You were letting him know something he should have known years ago!'_ a small voice in her head nagged her.

_'Oh, you shut up! You're how I got in this mess in the first place! Things were so much easier before I had to care, when it was a sign of weakness!'_ She thought darkly.

_'Oh please, I suppose the next thing you're gonna say is you don't really love Luke Skywalker and this is just a phase you're going through! Yeah, a ten year LONG phase!'_ the voice nagged on.

_'I'll deal with you later! Right now, I have to get outta here, before he realizes I'm still here.'_ She thought as she began to crawl out from under the desk.

* * *

**Back in the Solos' Apartment...**

After Han and Leia had read their children a bedtime story, made sure they were asleep, cleared the disaster that was a nice meal off the table and placed Callista on the comfy couch to rest... The couple went back to the dining area to discuss the evening's happenings amongst themselves. But as soon as they entered, they noticed Luke already sitting at the table, completely spaced out. "What's wrong with him, now?" Leia asked feeling caught on the middle... and not happy about it.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with Mara and Calli too." Han laughed, "And I thought _I_ had problems with women in _my_ day!"

"I honestly think no one has problems in romance like my poor brother. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him!" She sighed heavily, "Let's go talk to him and see if we can help."

"Right, you try first, you're his 'big' sister, after all." Han pointed out, obviously amused by this whole situation.

Leia gave her husband an annoyed look, then slid not-so-easily into the chair across from her brother. Han could tell by her posture and voice, she was in diplomat mode. "Luke... Luke... are you okay?"

Luke didn't even react, he just sat there. Leia glanced worriedly up at her husband, who looked just as worried. Leia reached forward and touch his hand... Making Luke nearly jump out of his skin at the unexpected contact, and he come crashing back to reality. "Luke, what's wrong, you're not acting like yourself." Leia asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, Leia," Luke answered quietly. "Everything's just fine."

"I don't believe that," Leia said as calmly as she could, even though her patience was wearing thin with her brother. "Tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing's wrong." Luke looked up at Han for help, but he just shrugged at him.

"She's just worried about you, kid. She wants to help you." Han suggested.

"I don't need help, I'm fine, really." Luke laughed with a nervous edge.

"No, something is troubling you and I think it has something to do with Mara. You're my brother, and she's one of my best friends, what's going on between you two?" Leia asked, really getting worked up now.

"Hey, whoa, clam down, Leia. I don't want you over doing it; you could hurt yourself or that baby!" Luke cautioned frantically while Han rubbed her back trying to sooth her too. Silently thanking Luke for saying, his usual line for him! Luke shook his head at her, his over-emotional-pregnant-twin. When his head was moving, Leia noticed a shimmering glitter like smug all around his mouth and exclaimed, "SON OF A SITH!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Both men exclaimed frantically, fearing the worst. It wasn't everyday the former Princess of Alderaan cussed like that, ya know!

"Is it the baby, sweetheart?" Han asked worriedly.

"No..." Leia replied quietly, "Han... lean over my way... and Luke... Shake your head again."

"Why-" Luke tried to ask.

"JUST DO IT!!!" Leia commanded, making Luke jump ((AN: _Han recognized this voice as her, "DON'T-MESS-WITH-ME-NOW-VOICE"... this was the one that he **really** **listened** to_))!

"Alright, alright," Luke said in a calming tone of voice, then began shaking his head again.

Leia whispered to her husband, "Now, do you see what I see?"

"What am I looking at?" Han whispered back.

Leia sighed heavily and Luke's head was beginning to slow down. "KEEP SHACKING THAT HEAD, LUKE SKYWALKER, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT ON YOUR NECK!" Leia threatened and his head started shacking again.

"Now, look around his mouth, do you see that?" Leia whispered again.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean." Han winked, "I think someone's playing 'spin-the-lightsaber-canister' in the hallway with Jade."

"Can I please stop shacking my head now, Leia? I'm getting sick over here!" Luke whined.

Leia ignored his request and got straight to the point, "She kissed you, didn't she?"

"What?" Luke answered slowly, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Mara, she kissed you, didn't she?" Leia asked again.

"What's going on in here?" Callista asked, rubbing her neck. "What's with all of the yelling in here?"

Leia completely ignored Calli and grabbed her brother's face, by his chin, turning it to the side to investigate. "Oh please, little brother, don't be difficult with me! If she didn't than why is there all of this shimmery lipstick all over you?"

"Oh," Calli giggled flakily, "That's mine, guilty as charged! Sorry, but we got a little... distracted on the way over here." She purred, running her index finger down his chest. Leia was not amused, and didn't buy that for a second. She turned and gave Calli the most annoyed, darkest, dirtiest look she could manage. Which proved very effective, Calli took a few steps back as Leia got up.

"Callista, don't try that cute stuff with me! The lipstick smudged all over my brother's face is a sweet, shimmery-pink color. The crap you smear on your mug, is as brown as Hutt excrement." Leia informed the taller woman. "Now you've had quite a night, already. If you don't want anymore bruises to nurse tonight; I suggest, you leave my kitchen, right this minute. Go back too our nice sofa in the living area and watch something on the holo-vid, while I finish talking to my brother. Judging by those clothes you're wearing I suggest the fashion station for some much needed help." Leia said pushing the other woman into the next room and pulling closed the double doors shut behind her.

"Now Luke," Leia said calmly as she sat back in front of him and took his hand. "You're my brother, my flesh and blood, I love you! But if you don't fess-up about what went on in that hallway... It's gonna get ugly in here, and you don't want to see me get ugly! Right Han?" Leia asked glancing towards her husband.

"Yeah, please Luke! You get to leave and go home, tonight. I'll hear about this ALL night... ALL day... none of us will get any SLEEP-"

"Okay, ALRIGHT! I CONFESS, YES! Mara kissed me in the hallway! One minute we were arguing, the next she slammed me into the wall and kissed me senseless! You caught me! I'm not trying to be mean to you guys, we're family, I'm just really confused right now! I don't know how to think, what to think, or how I feel! So how can I explain this to you two; when I don't even have my story straight in my head!?" Luke asked, a man on the edge, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up.

"Try," Leia suggested, "it helps sometimes to get it out in the open!"

"Take it easy, now, Leia." Han comforted his jumpy wife. "He's been through a lot; we don't want you to feel pressured, kid. We want to help you as much as we can. Sharing would probably be the best way to get some perspective and advice right now. Cause frankly, I don't know what the hell's going on with you right now."

"I know you're both only trying to help me, and I appreciate it. I'm just so mixed up!"

"Women do that sometimes, pal." Han smiled, understanding exactly where his brother-in-law was coming from. "I can still feel all the knots your wicked twin sister used to tie me in."

"Why do they have to always do that to us?" Luke cried out to Han just before his head slammed into his arms resting on the table.

"I don't know, kid, Leia's the woman around here. She's the one you should be asking." He winked.

"I'll tell you boys why, because ALL of you DESERVE IT! By the time you realize we're interested you've driven us crazy! Neither of you are exception either." Leia said pointing her finger at both men.

"Then tell me, Leia, what have I ever done to her to deserve this?" Luke asked desperate for answers.

"Luke, where's my list?" she laughed warmly, "I can name several reasons and I've only been around you together a little bit. Knowing Mara she's got tons of reasons to shut you out."

"Could you give me an idea of what you mean, here? Give me some examples?" Luke asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"If you tell me what happened in the hallway." Leia bargained with an evil grin.

"Is it all that important to you?" Luke asked tiredly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Han asked, "I've been waiting for this to happen ever since the first time I saw you two together. And LEIA DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! FINALLY, she came around a few years ago and now, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! We need details, DETAILS!" Han laughed, along with the Skywalker twins.

"I forgot, but you have been saying this was going to happen haven't you? Okay, anyways, what happened in the hallway was fast and the next thing I knew it was over, she was gone. I stepped out of here, and she was at the turbo-lift, and impatiently pushing the buttons. I tried to talk to her for a few minutes, she insulted me, called Calli a tramp... things weren't going too well. I hopped between her and the controls and told her I wasn't letting her leave until I had some answers. I thought her behavior towards Calli was hurtful, unnecessary and I asked her more than once why she was doing all of this!"

"And that's when she slammed you against the wall?" Han asked.

"No, I told her, we're best friends and I couldn't bare to see her leave like that. Then she told me that she traveled halfway across the galaxy to help her best friend and commented on him, and claimed he wasn't here, that I wasn't myself in other words. I insisted she tell me why my love-life was suddenly so important to her! And that's when she grabbed me roughly, threw me against the wall and said 'Here it is!' Then she pushed up against me and started kissing me!" Luke said.

"You know, I always knew I liked her!" Leia said.

"I told you, sweetheart!" Han laughed toward his wife, then asked, "How did it feel, kid?"

"It was... great... sweet... I've been kissed plenty of times before... but none of them where like that!" Luke said more to himself than anyone. Leia and Han smiled to each other. "I was so dazed it took me a second to snap out of it. When I opened my eyes she was already in the turbo-lift, saying, 'That's what's wrong with me!' Then the doors slammed shut and she was gone... I ran down stairs, tried to catch her...but she left in a big hurry!"

"I guess so, she probably was afraid of how you would react, and didn't know what to say to you." Leia reasoned.

"I guess, I just wish I could have talked to her about all of this?" Luke whined.

"What would you have said to her, Luke?" Han asked.

"I think this way's better for both of you. Now you have time to get yourself straight, and figure out what you want to say by next time you see her." Leia said, looking on the bright side. "When is the next time you see her?" She asked curiously.

"Class tomorrow, she said the only time she'll speak to me is in class, about the class. So really, the only way I can talk to her; is if I get her started on something she's passionate about, and keep her after class... and even then, it'll be a miracle if I can get her to talk me, or listen." Luke explained.

"I'm not so sure she'll be that hard to talk to, kid." Han said thoughtfully, "For her to say and do as much as she has... she must be pretty vulnerable right now. And that could be to your advantage. You might just get some answers out of her."

"I hope so, I'm so confused." He said rubbing his face tiredly.

"Why don't you go on home and get some sleep, Luke. I think if you and Callista go home, and get some rest, you'll be ready for Mara tomorrow morning." Leia encouraged enthusiastically.

"Now hold on, sister dear. You promised to give me some help if I told you what happened." Luke reminded her.

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't already know what I'm gonna say!" She said smoothly.

"I don't know what you're gonna say, now tell me what you know!" He demanded.

"All I can say is, she's cared about you for years. I could see it in her eyes, especially when you first got together with Callista... the first time around. She was so happy for you, yet... she seemed so sad and angry with herself. Then when Calli left, she took care of you the way we couldn't. She impressed us all, and I knew her feels were a lot deeper than friendship."

"She's loved you for ages, kid. I don't think she's even known for very long." Han helped, Luke was just amazed. "Calli's comeback had to be a low-blow, for her."

"You really think she cares that much?" He asked... ((AN: dumbly...again))

"Luke, she's in love with you." Leia informed him with a warm smile

"That's... that's... impossible... That's impossible! Mara's never loved anyone before! I'm not saying she incapable of loving... but... She can't love me! Why would she!"

"Luke, you were the first person to ever truly care for her, hug her, to ever tell her she was special. Do think any other guy could compete with that?" Han asked, Luke was really quiet, obviously in deep thought.

"Now, you've got something else to think about, why don't you head home and try to get some rest, huh?" Leia suggested.

"Yeah," He replied quietly, "I'll get Calli and head on, home."

"Good luck kid," Han said slapping Luke on the back.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it!"

* * *

_I know it's a little short but I'll be back with another chapter soon, and it'll be longer. I hope everyone liked it! If ya got a spare a moment, please write in and let me know what you thought, but please no flames, be gentle with me. Thanks again everyone, for reading, especially all of you wonderful people who reviewed! I Love you all, TTFN, Till next time, Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	5. Detention

_Dear Readers,   
__Hi, SailorLeia here, back with Chapter 5! YAH! I'm so excited because this is where my story's title starts to make sense, and where the plot starts taking place! SO, needless to say, I am really VERY excited about this part of the story! I just hope all of you enjoy this unexpected twist! I want to give special thanks to all of you who reviewed Chapter 4, bless your hearts:_

**Sithspawn-13 or Sithspawned** – By the way, liking the new name! Glad to hear you liked chapter 4! Luke's the main problem and he's starting to come around, slowly but surely! I hope you enjoy this chapter too; there will be a slight twist. Thanks again for your reviews from chapter one up to now! I really appreciate it!

**Sweetdeath04** – Your reviews are always a joy, they always make me laugh. Especially when they come with a story like this one did! I was so worried no one would like that part! Glad to hear someone did! I hope this chapter is liked as much as the last! AND I'm glad to review your stories anytime! Keep that good stuff coming, and crack a whip on Thorney too! (just kidding!) THANKS AGAIN!

**Vinny and Nex** – I was so glad you enjoyed Leia's wrath! I'm always afraid no one will laugh! WE ALL CAN DREAM, RIGHT VINNY? (I wish they'd just choke her too, but Leia and Mara are above that... darn it!) GLAD you guys love it, THANKS AGAIN, your funny reviews; they have kept me going all along!

**Hawaiian Poshi** – I REALLY appreciate you writing in, and that you like it THAT much! I always wondered what would happen if Calli returned too, and this idea came to me in a dream one night! My Friends, who are also Star Wars Fans, loved this sooo much, they encouraged me to post! Sometimes, I get so afraid no one likes it, but you guys, who review, keep me going! Thank you for your kind and fun review! Don't be such a stranger, I loved hearing from you!

**fluffgirl **– Thanks for writing in again, girl! You review made me laugh, it was cute! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter too!

**THANKS AGAIN, You guys are what keep me writing!**

_Dedicated to my Great Uncle Herman, for all of the good laughs, love ya and miss ya!_

* * *

"**Take Your Pick!"   
**_**Chapter 5** – Detention _

* * *

Mara Jade sat slumped in her chair, with her arms crossed, legs crossed, fuming silently and glaring laser bolts at her master. Master Skywalker was abusing his authority, simply because she wasn't talking to him outside of class. He picked _today_ to have a debate in class, instead of the normal conversing on an assignment. An of course the debate was on _'Whether or not men and women make equal jedi,'_ in a class room where boys out numbered girls three to one. He knew it would get her worked up, that's why he did it! Then he had an excuse to give her detention like some out-of-control teenager! She sat there waiting for him to finish what ever he was doing, over at his desk, and let her go to saber-practice... which was a course he taught too!

Mara Jade sat slumped in her chair, with her arms crossed, legs crossed, fuming silently and glaring laser bolts at her master. Master Skywalker was abusing his authority, simply because she wasn't talking to him outside of class. He picked to have a debate in class, instead of the normal conversing on an assignment. An of course the debate was on in a class room where boys out numbered girls three to one. He knew it would get her worked up, that's why he did it! Then he had an excuse to give her detention like some out-of-control teenager! She sat there waiting for him to finish what ever he was doing, over at his desk, and let her go to saber-practice... which was a course he taught too! 

Luke knew he was slightly abusing his authority here. But he knew this was the only way he was going to get Mara to talk to him. So even though he felt somewhat guilty, he knew this was just something he had to try.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Skywalker, but I've got a class to be in; sometime this century would be nice!" She said highly annoyed.

"Just a second, Jade, I promise one more second. Besides I teach your next class, it's not like you'll get in trouble or anything." He smiled and dared to glace towards her.

"Your second is up, cut the crap." She snapped.

"Cut what crap?" He sighed, thinking, 'here we go, her wrath.'

"You planned this whole thing, and the only reason you kept me after is because you're trying to corner me!" She accused.

"Now why would I want to corner my best friend?" Luke asked innocently.

"Oh Pu-lease! Don't try that cute and innocent act on me, I'm not Leia and I'm certainly not Calli, I see right through it!" She glared him down. "Now, what assignment are you giving me for _'misbehaving?'_"

"You let your anger get the best of you-"

"Oh yeah, sure, that's your story. But it's not the truth! You're just pissed because you know I'm not talking to you. So you planned this whole thing to make me upset. Then you would have an excuse to punish me, like some hormone-driven teen!" Mara said, her voice far from calm.

He stood up, silently, and took a piece of chalk from the blackboard, behind his desk. Then he wrote a little sentence at the top saying, "**I will not disobey my master, I will let go of my anger.**" Then he walked over to Mara slowly...

"I'm gonna give you the same assignment I give all of my students when their anger gets the best of them in here. I want you to fill up all three blackboards with this phrase, when you've finished doing that, come to saber-practice and join the class." He said like a real teacher.

"You expect me to write that phrase over and over again until all the boards are filled? Like I'm in Kindergarten or something?!" She fumed.

"It seems to calm my other students' right down; it should do the same for you. And I'll make sure you do as you're told, or the _real_ punishments begin! A jedi can't afford to have your temper, you have to let go, or you'll never reach knighthood. Now I suggest you get started." He said walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She made a face at the door, and quoted in a mocking voice, "Now I suggest you get started, blab, blady, blady,** BLAA!**" She exclaimed. "Okay Skywalker, I'll write on these boards for you," she uttered darkly as she got up. "And I'll break all of your chalk into TINY LITTLE PIECES WHILE I'm at IT!!"

* * *

**20 Minutes Later...In the Gymnasium...**

Master Skywalker smiled kindly, as he noticed Mara Jade slipping into the class, smiling to herself. She seemed a lot calmer than she had earlier, as she drew her lightsaber and joined in with the others. _'Maybe this won't be so hard after all.'_ Luke thought, a little encouraged.

NOT EVEN 10 minutes later, Callista came running in the middle of his class and interrupted. "Luke, by any chance, were you punishing one of your students with that 'blackboard exercise' again?" She asked, making a scene, like always.

Luke glanced toward Mara who smiled innocently, "I was, yes, why?"

"Come see, it's just disgraceful!" Calli exclaimed disgustedly, while her friends all giggled behind her, one of them calling, "I thought it was funny."

"Watch the class a second, I'll go look." He said already on his way out.

"Just continue practicing what the master showed you." Calli commanded walking back over to her little ban of friends.

Luke returned five minutes later and yanked Mara Jade outta the class, dragging her by her arm, out to the hallway. Calli sang under her breath, to her friends, "Somebody's gonna get it!"

* * *

**Out in the Hallway... **

**((AN: Gosh, what's with them and hallways!))**

"Alright, tell me, what's going on here!" Luke asked a little angrily. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Master, temper - temper, maybe you should go write on the board." She smiled with a little satisfaction.

"I give you a simple task of copying a sentence over and over. You refuse to even do that much! Instead, you'd rather break my chalk into powder, and turn my blackboards into billboards!"

"I don't know what you mean?" She said calmly.

"You know exactly what I mean. You wrote only the first column of sentences right, the rest of them you altered to insult me, Calli, and our relationship!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah, I was angry, but you know something, I feel great now, after getting it all out of my system." She said, still cool and calm. "I don't hate you being together, in fact, I've realized with your stupidity and meanness... You're QUITE perfect for each other!" She replied, her voice gaining intensity.

"Oh really, you think I'm stupid and mean now? Well what was last night about then, huh? Last night, you kissed me just outside Han and Leia's apartment... what was that, where you trying to break us up or something!?" He asked.

"You're really this dumb, you know, I can't believe I ever even liked you, Skywalker! I'm a person, I have feelings, I was confused, and... Last night was a mistake! I was weak and confused it didn't mean anything to either of us. So just forget it ever happened!"

"Oh really, it meant nothing?" Luke questioned, catching a glimpse of the woman he'd seen in that hallway, last night.

"Yeah, just drop it!" She exclaimed slinging her bag back on her shoulder. Before she could take one step away from him, he outta nowhere, grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her back against the wall.

"Let's see!" He started kissing her passionately. She tired to struggle her way out of it at first, but then, unwillingly, she gave in. She even wrapped her arms around him tightly and returned the kiss to the best of her ability. One of Callista friends peeked out, to check and see if Luke was punishing her... she didn't expect to see the scene before her. Luke pressing Mara Jade against the wall, in a passionate embrace like that.

Oblivious to the world around them, Luke and Mara finally parted. "See," Mara finally managed to say.

"You're still saying, 'it was nothing?!'" Luke asked his voice sounding husky.

"What, you're saying it wasn't?!" she tried to make it sound unheard-of!

"Well then why did your eyes drift shut, why did you kiss me back, and why did I feel you body melt against me, if it meant nothing?" He asked in a quiet husky voice.

Her eyes met his for the first time in a while that moment, and she looked trapped. Then a shrill voice called, "LUKE SKYWALKER! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Luke glanced at Mara and now he was the one looking trapped. "Go ahead, they need you." She said her voice sounding thick with emotion. Luke nodded silently and ran back inside the gym. The second her was gone, Mara leaned heavily against the wall hugging herself protectively. Then she brought a hand to her trembling lips, asking herself, _'How did she get into this mess, and how does he always get to me, like this?!'

* * *

_

**Back Inside the Gym...**

"What's going on?" Luke asked running into the room to see all of students standing around Callista and her friends whom all looked furious.

"I should be asking you that, Luke!" Callista said stalking over to him. "What is going between us?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked obliviously.

"Well, I come back to you, to find you playing house with the she-devil Jade! Last night, magically pink lip-stick, THAT WASN'T MINE, managed to get smudged all over you face, and now Belinda tells me that she saw you and that witch kissing in the hall! Now, tell me, Luke, what's going on here?"

"Look, can't we go somewhere and talk about this in private?" Luke asked quietly, glancing at the crowd around them.

"No, whatever you say to me, you can say in front of my friends! Now EXPLAIN!" Callista demanded.

"Okay, here it goes... Let me just point out that you ABANDENED ME, three long years ago. Without an information on why, or what caused you to leave. I even searched for you, for six months, you just disappeared, and didn't want to be found! I was so hurt, confused, heartbroken, and Mara was there for me." He said pointing in her direction, then heard the door shut loudly and saw Mara trying to quietly enter. "She's a true, and loyal friend to me.-"

"Okay, Then pick!" Calli challenged crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

"You heard me, Luke, make a choice! It's either her, or me, **take your pick**!" Mara's eyebrows rose at this, and she began to leave knowing who he would pick, and not wanting to be embarrassed when he chose Calli. But before she could get away, Calli and her little posse grabbed Mara and dragged her back into the room. "It's either the one you love; or this little she-devil over here."

Mara wanted to burst out laughing as she repeated, "She-devil?"

"Yes, that's right! I can see straight through your little act, Mara Jade." Calli said in a snooty, snotty tone.

"You have the nerve to call me names; after all you've done?" Mara asked, still trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation.

"Whatever, you're the one horning your way in on something you can't have! Luke belongs to me!" She exclaimed like a selfish little rich girl.

"Okay, first off, you're talking about him like he's a toy or something. He's a human being, with feelings and he doesn't belong to anyone! Secondly, if you want him so bad, why did you drop from existence for over THREE YEARS?" Mara asked receiving a cheer from all of the jedi students.

"Oh please, I don't have to explain myself to you! You're beneath me!" Calli laughed coldly.

"Girls, stop this!" Luke attempted trying to break them up.

"The only thing beneath you Calli is bantha manure! And the only thrown you've ever sat on, flushes!" Mara said calmly, smiling with satisfaction as Calli tried to jump her. Luke wedged himself between them shouting, "GIRLS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

They stepped away from each other, giving him some room. "Now I can't just pick one of you on a spur of the moment!"

"Oh please Luke, this is an easy decision! She's just a friend, you _love_ me! Remember?" She cooed, seductively.

"Keep this up and we're all going to need taller boots!" Mara exclaimed.

Before Calli could try and to fight Mara again, Belinda helped Luke stop her saying. "I think I have a solution to this whole mess!"

"Oh yeah, like what!?" Calli asked angrily.

"We could have a competition!" She suggested.

"What like fight to the death?" Calli asked.

"No, I mean something you could actually win, dear." Belinda said darkly, then, not missing a beat, she continued. "No, I mean, Luke spends a week with you, then one with Miss. Jade. In that time you will live like you're married and after the two weeks are up, he can tell you his decision. Which will be based on who he had the best time with." Belinda smiled, "You get a chance to put the academy in the spotlight, Master Skywalker, I get my cover story, and you get time to sort your feeling for both of these unique, and lovely women."

"Does the winner get to say what happens to the loser?" Calli asked.

"Of course," Belinda informed her.

"I LOVE THIS IDEA!" Callista laughed, "Let's do this, it'll put all of our doubts to rest!"

"I don't want you two competing for me like that, Calli." Luke tried to say.

"Oh please, you'll love it! Not to mention, it's helping Belinda too. She finally gets her first cover story and I get rid of Mara! It works out perfectly." Both Luke and Mara tried to speak against this idea and were both ignored.

"Okay, your week starts tomorrow and her week will be right after that. Then we'll give him a day to figure out his decision." Belinda wrote this all down.

"I don't think he'll need a whole day." Calli smiled.

"We have to give him that much! It's only fair, he really is confused, and he will probably still be confused, knowing him." Belinda laughed.

"What if I don't want to do this?" Mara asked.

"You have no choice, she challenged you." Belinda informed Mara, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, doll, it's just a two week long process. Then it'll be over, done with, and you can go back to your normal life."

"Do I get a say in this?" Luke asked from behind all of the women.

"No!" All three answered in unison.

"The day you get a say is on the day you make your choice. Until then... you just pay close attention to what's going on around you, every detail, and I mean EVERY little thing!" Belinda advised. "Because a lot of times, it's the little things that make all the difference in these contests!"

"Have you done this before?" Luke asked curiously, "You sure seem to know what you're doing."

"Yeah, this is my fifth love-triangle-contest."

"Love-triangle?" Mara asked, "I think you're a little confused. I'm just a friend."

"Oh please honey, a body like yours and you think he's only interested in friendship? Ha-ha, sounds like you need time to get your feels straight too. LIKE I WAS SAYING, before I was interrupted... This is my fifth contest like this. The only thing is this is my first one solo! Before I always had my partner lead these things!" Belinda said, with just a little bitterness creeping into her voice.

"Well you sure seem to know what you're doing." Luke said.

"Ah, nothing to it. Now all I need is for the three of you to sign this little bitty paper, saying you agree to everything we discussed just then. Oh, I almost forgot Calli can't interfere with Mara's week and Mara can't interfere with Calli's! That's simple to prevent sabotage." Belinda said as Calli signed the line saying 'the Challenger!' Then reluctantly Mara and Luke both signed too.

"Okay, I suggest the three of you start preparing and Luke, you may want to say good bye to Mara. You're not allowed to see her for a week and I understand you two have become pretty close." Belinda suggested signing on as a witness and organizer of this contest.

Luke nodded and glanced towards Mara, she gave him a small smile and said, "I guess this means I'll see you in a week than?"

"Yeah, it seems that way." He said taking both of her hands, just before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I guess class will be canceled today and for the next two weeks." Belinda announced to the children gaining a cheer from the students all around.

Luke slipped back into teacher mode and announced, "But that doesn't mean you're all off the hook! I want you all to write a nice long paper on 'Why you want to become a jedi, what drives you, and so on. That will be due the first day when class is back in session!" Luke announced, getting a heart-felt groan.

"And you used to think you wouldn't make a good teacher." Mara smiled at the memories.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, you were right... again... So I'll see you in a week?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." She smiled, then she left a quick kiss on his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks, take care." He replied as she walked away. Now Belinda's little contest had bought him sometime to figure his feelings out... He hoped he could do that in time to make his choice. It shouldn't be an easy one by then... right?

* * *

_IT'S EASY CHOICE NOW!!! I know you all are saying the same thing I am! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?!?!? But hey, it's Luke! So how did everyone like this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed this little twist. Please write in and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you... just please, try to be kind.   
**-SailorLeia**_


	6. Calli's Week Part 1

_Dear Readers, _

_Hi there, SailorLeia here with another chapter for ya! Hope everyone is doing okay out there! I'm SO glad everyone liked that little twist in the story okay! I was SO worried everyone would give up on it, but this competition is the story, it's about Luke's decision… and how he makes this decision. I'm so glad you're all still reading! I want to give a special thanks to all of you who reviewed!_

**Vinny And Nex** – Glad to hear you both still like this story! I was SO afraid no one would like the competition… even though it **_is_** the story! Thanks for you encouraging and fun reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Sweetdeath04** – tear Those Puppy dog eyes are SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO SAD! Glad you're still hanging in there! I was scared to death everyone would stop reading! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU KIND AND HUMOROUS REVIEWS FOR BOTH STORIES! They never fail to cheer me up!

**Sithspawned** – Yes, it would be so much easier just to pick… but Luke is so afraid of hurting someone and SO DENCE! He just couldn't do it… and he doesn't really understand his feelings right now! Glad you're still liking this story, and hope I don't drive ya too crazy! This is where the fun begins! THANKS AGAIN!

**fluffgirl** – Thanks so much for your enthusiasm and encouragement. Hope you enjoy this chapter too though it is a little bit on the short side because this chapter really was getting to huge! THANKS AGAIN!

**SkyBlueSw** – THANKS FOR WRITING IN! I'm so to hear from you! Luke is in denial, but don't worry, he'll get better soon! Hope you like this new chapter and hang in there… it gets better as we go. THANKS AGAIN!

_Dedicated to Benji, my first dog… for his loyalty, never-ending love, and turning me into a dog person! Miss ya, pal!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Take Your Pick**

_**Chapter 6** – Callista's Week (Part 1)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_

**Luke Skywalker's Personal Organizer**

**Preparations for the weeks ahead…**

THIS EVENING I spent some time reading over the contract's fine print, limitations and conditions. Saying what I can and cannot do. Like I have to kiss them once every morning and once every night. Since we all agreed to act like we're married… that includes our sleeping arrangement. I can't reveal my decision until the designated time. I can't tell either girl my decision either… boy, this could get complicated. I hope by the end of this, I have a decision… I'm sure to have one by then… right?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Calli's **

**DAY 1**

Callista woke Luke up cheerfully in the morning, by bursting into his room and getting him outta bed. She shoved him into the 'fresher, then ran into his closet and chose an outfit for him, while he took a shower. Once he was out, and ready, she practically dragged him out to breakfast, to have a nice, little meal. Which was a nice way to start out the day, really. Then they spent the rest of the day shopping and only stopping for lunch and dinner. Then that night when they got home, Luke went in his room and crashed. He just slipped out of his shirt and went straight to bed. "Boy and I thought Jedi training wore me out." He laughed to himself. He was almost asleep when something slammed into the bed. Fearing the worst Luke switch on a light to come face to face with some strange creature! With a green face, eyes that looked like slices of fruit and a wrap of some sort on the top of its head. Luke was so surprised; he yelped and leaped out of the bed.

The creature jumped up too! "Luke, what's wrong?"

"CALLISTA? Is that you?" He asked lightsaber in hand.

"Of course it's me silly! What did you think I was?" She asked peeling the slices of fruit off, which had been covering her eyes.

"Why is your skin all green looking? Are you feeling well?" He asked worriedly, lowering his lightsaber and loosening his posture.

"Yes Luke," Calli giggled, "I'm fine, this green stuff is a mask I wear at night, it softens my skin." She explained, touching his cheek tenderly.

"Why did you have fruit over your eyes?" He asked curiously.

"Because I have a lot of trouble with dark circles under my eyes." She spoke as if talking to a small boy.

"I've never seen any dark circles under your eyes." He tried to argue.

"That's because of this mask and the fruit, they help keep me beautiful."

"Why do you have that thing over your head?" He asked further.

"So I don't mess up my hair, or sleep on it wrong. Now come on let's get some sleep." She said climbing back into bed. Luke shook his head at this whole thing, as he climbed into bed too.

"I don't see why you need to do all of that. I think you're already beautiful just the way you are." Luke tried to argue.

"You are adorable, but no, you can't talk me out of this." She pats him on his stomach and turned back on her side, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm supposed to kiss you goodnight, ya know?" Luke reminded. Calli sat up and kissed him on the cheek, getting green stuff all over him. Then she said sweetly, "Goodnight honey!"

"Goodnight," Luke tried to sound as bright as he could as he tried to wipe the glue-like substance off his face. Secretly hopping he could find a way around this green-monster look of hers!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Calli's**

**DAY 2**

Luke woke up the same way, with a cheerful, beautiful ((AN: _and not so green_)) Callista. Who once again dragged him outta a bed and they ate breakfast out again. They both truly enjoyed their meal together, and then they were off again. This time, they only shopped till lunch, which was of course eaten out. Then they went home to get ready for a big dinner party they were to attend together that night.

Luke really didn't like these big fancy balls the beautiful people kept throwing. But he didn't mind it, as long as he was in good company. As he was preparing, and straightening his best tunic in place… a thought struck him. With Leia in her current state, Han caring for her and two children… there was no way they were going to be there. Lando was force knows were with force knows who and Mara… well, no longer being in Karrde's organization, she wouldn't be there either. Their was only one person he was sure to know at this shindig and that was Calli! He banished his worries to the back of his mind and continued to get ready. It wasn't like Calli was going to desert him or anything… would she?

To Luke's horror, almost upon arrival, Calli disappeared and she'd only reappear ever so often to show him off. Each guest was announced when they arrived; so he spent the first two hours just sitting around, listening to who was there. To his surprise, a lot of names he recognized, and a lot of people he knew… but not enough to go over and carry on a conversation with them. He was surprised to see a lot of the new members of the Rogue Squadron present. Especially when on of the guys announced was his old buddy, Wedge Antilles… WITH A DATE FOR ONCE! A beautiful little red head who was laughing along with him about something… WAIT A MINUTE! That wasn't just any red-headed beauty… that was MARA! What the hell was she doing here with Wedge? Looking at him like that, laughing along like that? What the hell was she trying to prove?

"Luke, let's go dance." Before he could object he was already being dragged out on to the dance floor. "Did you see that Calli, that was Mara?"

"Yes, she came here with that scrawny little pilot friend of yours, Wedge Antilles. I told you she had no class, no sense of style." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"But Honey, wasn't that the dress you almost got?" He asked.

"Let's not talk about them, let's talk about us!" Calli said dancing closer to him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Across the Room…**

"Well, isn't this fun?" Wedge Antilles asked his companion.

"Yes, Wedge, this is exactly what I needed, I don't know how to thank you." Mara said hugging him.

"Don't mention it, anything for a friend. Why don't we hit the dance floor?" Wedge asked.

"Oh no, Commander Antilles, I've seen you dance before and I don't think my feet are up to that kind of torture!" She teased him.

"Thanks a lot Jade… I think I saw Luke on the dance floor just now." Wedge said with a smile.

"Really, that's the last thing I need right now! I'm trying to keep my mind off of him and there he is!" Mara said hiding her face.

"Aww, don't worry Mara, I do believe we've made the Farmboy jealous." Wedge smirked.

"What makes you say that?" She snapped.

"Because he just glared at me." He said flatly,

"Really," she asked hopefully.

"Well, let me put it to ya this way, if looks could kill, I'd be on the floor dead as the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive!" Wedge smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Judging by that look on his face, I think you've got a good chance of beating that two-timing, tramp!"

"Thanks Wedge… what time is it?" she asked hurriedly. Wedge pointed to a crono hanging on the wall and Mara gasped. "I better get back!"

"Aww, do ya have to go? We were having so much fun!" He whined

"I'm sorry Wedge, it was fun, but I have to get back to help Han and Leia. Leia's really sick now and they really need my help."

"I was wondering about that, is Leia okay, what exactly do you do to help?"

"I help out with the children. Leia's okay, it's just that, this baby could come any day now and she's really feeling it. Han doesn't want to leave her side, and the children are so worried. Jacen burst out into tears today, and asked Han if Leia was dying. So I try and keep them occupied, keep their minds busy with other thoughts… and Han can be with Leia. Plus, if he ever needs a break, I'm there too. I'm really helping _him_, more than Leia."

"Sounds like it!" Wedge said, "It sound like they've really got there hands full, up there."

"They do, so I have to get back and help them. But thanks again Wedge, this was just the break _I_ needed!" She said giving him a hug.

"Sure, anytime." He smiled, as Luke's glare intensified from where he was sitting.

"I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, let me know when that baby gets here, or whenever I can help out." Wedge smiled and she left quickly. Not immediately, but not long after Mara left, Wedge found himself face to face with a stiff and almost angry Luke Skywalker. "Hey there Luke, how are things?"

"Everything's great, can't complain, how are you?" He asked stiffly, yet politely ((AN: _if that's possible_)).

"I can't complain either." Wedge replied smoothly, knowing exactly what had brought Luke over here, and what he wanted to know… but he wasn't about to let him know that!

"So, I noticed you came with an escort for once?" Luke tried to tease… stiffly instead of naturally.

"Yeah, I had a **_hot_ date** this evening!" Wedge gloated, giving a wonderful acting performance trying to help Jade. "She was gorgeous tonight, wasn't she?"

"She was, but I can't think of a time when Mara Jade wasn't beautiful." Luke said, obviously uncomfortable with the answer he'd just received. "So what's going on between you two?"

_'Bingo!'_ Wedge thought, that was the question he'd been waiting for. "Well, I arrived here today, for this party, and decided to drop by and see how you sister was doing. To my surprise, and total shock, Jade was there. Han explained to me, he'd asked for her help, because he was really in over his head with make-up work, his wife, the kids, and getting everything ready for this new baby. I talked to all of them and I mentioned this party to Mara and asked if she'd like to accompany me, to get away for a bit. She seemed to really need a break and Han said it was okay… so she slipped in to something small, incredible, hugging those curves and came along. I was the lucky one really!" he smiled, getting an indescribable look of disgust from Luke.

"Why her all of a sudden?" Luke asked.

"Oh please Luke, you should know this, you've known her longer than I have! She's a fun, witty, smart, sassy, sexy little thing, underneath all of that toughness, there's a great heart and a great personality! Who wouldn't want to date that… well, other than you? You never have dated her have you?" Wedge asked, almost laughing in Luke's face at that expression he was getting.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night…**

**Luke's Bedroom…**

"Sassy and SEXY! MARA!" Luke Skywalker shouted for the fiftieth time.

"Luke, baby, can't we talk about something else. We left the party two hours ago, and all of you done is talk about Wedge and Mara since we left." Calli whined.

"How could he say those things about Mara? Mara Jade!" Luke asked ignoring her completely.

Calli sighed, "Well they were a cute couple you know."

"Don't say that, they were completely wrong for each other. I mean, you put them side by side and… and… eww… it's just gross!" Luke's whole face cringed and body shuttered at the thought!

"Let's go to sleep Luke, maybe it'll get your mind off things if you rest." Calli suggested smearing the green stuff on her face again and picking two good looking fruit slices.

"And why is Han calling her for help now. Why didn't he call me!? Am I being replaced or something here?" He asked no one really.

"Goodnight Luke," Calli said kissing him on the cheek and getting green stuff all over his cheek and chin again.

"Goodnight," he finally responded, "And don't forget, tomorrow we're keeping Jacen and Jania for Han and Leia."

"How could I forget?" Calli said darkly, as she draped the fruit over each eye and Luke turned off the light. When Luke was sure she was asleep, due to her loud snoring, he pulled out his personal organizer.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Personal Organizer of Luke Skywalker:**

**Calli's Second Day**

Today was mostly fun, I had a little trouble keeping track of Calli at the Ball… and I discovered she doesn't only obsess over her looks too much. But she is also a VERY loud snorer. She sleeps on the very edge of the bed practically as far from me as she can get… but that's okay, she makes up for it when she's awake. But what I'm really confused about is while at the ball tonight… I saw Mara out on a date with Wedge Antilles! I need to remember to ask her about that! What in the galaxy could have possessed them to go out together, like that!?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he finally put it away, and fell asleep on his side of the bed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Calli's**

**Day 3**

For the first time since the beginning of this contest, Luke was the first to wake up. Calli still lie on her side, green skin, fruit covered eyes, snoring away. Luke got up quietly, and went into the fresher. He took a quick shower, quickly got dressed and began to make breakfast for them and there two little guest. He was making Jacen and Jania's favorite chocolate chip flat-cakes. After the first batch was ready, the door bell rang. Luke answered the door and was tackled to the ground by his over-enthusiastic niece and nephew, screaming, "UNCLE LUKE!"

The both of their mouths were running a mile a minute; with things they had been doing over the past few days and Luke tried to calm them down. "Okay, okay! I'm glad to see the both of you too. Now why don't you go eat your breakfast and we'll talk in a minute."

"Is it chocolate chip flap-cakes, Uncle Luke." Jacen asked cutely.

Jania rolled her eyes, "Not flap-cakes, FLAT-cakes, Jacen, DUH!" She corrected.

"Yes, flat-cakes, flap-cakes, whatever you want to call it, it's on the table… waiting for you." Luke said kindly, both twins kissed him on the cheek and said in unison, "Thanks Uncle Luke!"

"Sure," he laughed as they ran off down the hall. Han stepped in and grinned, "She reminds me of her mother, more and more as she grows."

"It's scary!" Luke laughed along with his brother-in-law.

"Thanks for watching them today, Luke. We really appreciate it!"

"No problem, happy to help! Plus, I love spending time with those guys… how's Leia doing?" Luke asked the tone in his voice sounding worried.

"She's hanging in there, she's just gonna be miserable till the baby's born, s'all. I left her with Mara just now, she's afraid of being left alone." Han explained.

"Mara?" He questioned, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's been a big help lately. Helping with the kids, cheering up Leia… I think it keeps her busy, and keeps her mind off her own life. You know, this contest thing isn't exactly the way she wanted to spend this little break she's on, kid."

"I didn't have any choose in it Han, neither did Mara! Everything happened so fast!" Luke complained.

"Well, I guess all you have to do is pick the right girl, and everything will be fine again." Han tried to encourage.

"Yeah, that's the problem; I can't decide who the right girl is!" Luke said with just a little frustration.

"I wish I could help ya pal, but it's gotta be your decision." He glanced up at the crono hanging on the wall and said quickly, "But I better get back, ya never know when that kid's gonna decide to grace us with its presents." He joked.

"Alright, don't worry about these two or us, everything is gonna be just fine."

"Thanks again, kid, See ya tonight."

"See Ya!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's all for now folks! I originally wanted Callista's week to be one chapter… but it's getting awfully long so I'm gonna cut it in half and I may have to do the same with Mara's week! I'll have more up soon! Hope everyone enjoyed, please write in and let me know what you thought! But **please** be kind! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, Bless you all!_

_**SailorLeia**_


	7. STUCK Calli's WeekPart 2

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm back again! I hope everyone is doing okay. This chapter got quite long this time, and there are a lot of interactions with Mara and the Solo Family. I hope everyone likes it. Special thanks to all of you who reviewed! _

**Vinny and Nex** –You guys are great! Your reviews always cheer me right up. Sorry there was so much Callista in the last update… but it was because this chapter was getting too long! I hope this can make up for it! Glad to hear you're both still hanging in there, and like the story! (We have to let Calli live so we can watch her reaction when she loses… wink-wink!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!

**Sithspawned** –Glad you're enjoying it! I had so much fun with that part! And Luke's gonna come around… just take his dear sweet time doing so! LoL, THANKS again, your reviews really keep me goin'!

**DMS **– I KNOW! I TOTALLY ENJOY THE BASHING TOO MUCH! IT'S SO FUN!!!!!!!!! (Clears throat awkwardly) Thanks for your review, I TRULY appreciate it!

**Sweetdeath04 **– You are too sweet! Your reviews are always such a joy and inspire me too keep going! Bless your little heart! Glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too! I do believe the last had a little too much Calli action, but hey, I'll make up for it!(And if you ever build a _Falcon_, I want a ride!) THANKS AGAIN for all of your great reviews for not one, BUT BOTH of my stories!

**fluffgirl** – Glad to hear you liked it, and sorry it's taking so long! But with Christmas coming and all, it's not easy finding time to sit and type anymore! Any who, Calli does get a little worse in this chapter and there is more Mara stuff… I hope you enjoy! THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT! Bless you!

_Dedicated to all Callista bashers, nation wide!_

* * *

"**Take Your Pick!"**

_**Chapter 7** – STUCK Calli's Week: Part 2)

* * *

_

Calli lie in bed still asleep, cuddling into her pillow. When two small heads peeked over her rump. "Do you think she's dead, Jania?" Jacen asked.

"I guess so, she's green." Jania reasoned, "There's only one way to see."

"Are you sure, Uncle Luke won't get mad?" Jacen asked meekly.

"Sure, he doesn't want some green old lady in his bed!" So both children pushed just enough, and rolled Calli out of the bed. She crashed into the floor with a loud thud and woke up immediately. When she sprung up off the floor both children shrieked in horror and leapt under the covers. Calli shrill screams echoed and had Luke running into the bedroom. "What? Calli… Kids… What's going on in here?!"

"Monster, Monster, MONSTER!" Both twins cried out in unison under the covers trembling.

"Monster? Monster? Luke those two little beasts rolled me outta the bed!" Calli shrieked, making Luke's ears ring.

"Oh come on Honey, their just two little kids, not even old enough for school. You probably scared them with all of that cream on your face; they probably thought you were a monster." He said sitting beside them on the bed. "It's okay guys; it was just Callista with green face cream on her face." He tried to sooth his hysterical niece and nephew.

"How come we can't see her eyes then?" Jacen asked.

"She has pieces of fruit over them, see?" Luke said as Calli peeled the shriveled fruit back so she could see better.

"Why would anyone want to do something like that?" Jania asked.

"Well, sweetie, it helps keep the dark circles from forming under my eyes." Calli explained.

"I still don't get it!" Jania said cheerfully.

"Well maybe you'll understand better when you're a little older."

"My mommy doesn't do things like that! And she the greatest lady I know." Jacen said, and then he looked up at his uncle and asked, "Uncle Luke, did my daddy tell you if my mommy was feeling better?"

"I'm sure she feels a little better; with Mara there cheering her up, Jace." Luke tried to encourage.

"Uncle Luke, do you know what's wrong with Auntie Mara?" Jania asked truly sounding sad and worried.

"No, is there something wrong?" Luke asked.

"Well, me and Jace think there's something wrong! She seems sad, not herself, she's trying to hide it from us, but we can tell."

"I'm sure she just worried about your mother, like you." Luke tried to comfort and he got up and left the room, while Calli disappeared into the fresher.

Both Children went back to the table and began working on their breakfast again while Luke was making more pancakes. Finally little Jacen asked, "Uncle Luke?"

"Yes, Jacen?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever seen Auntie Mara, cry before?" Luke was certainly not expecting that question. But he tried not to seem too taken a aback.

"What do you mean, have you seen her cry?" Luke asked the child.

"Oh no, never…" Jacen said, the vision of innocents. "Well, only twice."

"TWICE?!" Luke asked accidentally burning himself. As he ran his wrist under cold water, in the sink he asked, "Was this recently?"

"Kind of, she's staying with us, probably till my new brother's born. I got up because I felt mommy was in pain and I went to ask Auntie Mara about it. I pushed her door open a little bit and I saw her crying under the cover, in her bed."

"I went in last night with Jacen and I saw it too! We both tried to make her smile but all she did was hug us and thank us for trying. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Jania asked, Luke didn't know what to say to the child. They were both worried, and needed an answer, but he didn't know what could have made her so upset. Those children always knew how to cheer her up, even better than he could. What if Wedge had been the reason for her tears… maybe Wedge hurt her… or… maybe it was Luke, himself, who had hurt Mara so.

"Do you think she felt mommy's pain too?" Jania asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that must have been it." Luke said distantly

* * *

**HAN ARRIVED** back at his family's apartment and called out, "Oh girls, I'm back!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Was the only reply he received.

"Leia, Mara, What's wrong?" Han called, running into the bedroom, towards his wife's screams.

"Ahh, Han… honey, this is IT!" She screamed, "This baby is coming… NOOOOOWWWWW!" Leia screamed in agony.

"I think she's right, Han!" Mara shouted over Leia… Han by some miracle hearing her. "Her contractions are getting closer and closer. I think we'd better get her to the hospital quickly!"

"Yes…" Leia huffed, "I think that great- a great idea. Now we only have one problem here." Leia said shivering from the last contraction.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Han asked.

"How are we gonna get me there… when I'm- I'm so…so…" Leia tried to say, still shivering.

"Don't you worry, princess, we'll get you there!" Han said scooping Leia up gently and commanding, "Mara, grab her bag over there, and come on, we've got a baby to deliver!"

"Han, don't, you'll hurt yourself!" Leia called out weakly.

"Oh please, there was noting to you before now and I could still easily lift you when you were having the twins… you were much bigger then." Han comforted as he wrapped the blankets a little tighter around her shivering form. Mara came running and opened all of the doors for him as he baby-ed and comforted Leia as much as he could and she even pushed the buttons on the turbo-lift. TO their surprise the doors opened immediately and they all ran inside. "Wow, they finally fixed this old thing!" Han commented.

"I think I can feel another one coming." Leia warned everyone and inhaled a breath sharply.

"Hang in there, Leia, we'll be there soon." Mara soothed as Han was calling their doctor.

"What's wrong," Leia asked her disgusted looking husband.

"Nothing, they just put me on hold." Han grimaced, and then all of a sudden the elevator slammed to a halt. Han managed to somehow stay on his feet and not drop his wife… however Mara wasn't so lucky, falling to the floor right on her butt.

"What just happened?" Leia asked worriedly.

"I think the turbo-lift's stuck." Mara said.

"No, that never happens anymore." Han said confidently, "It's probably just… stopped for a moment."

"I don't know, Solo, this thing looks older than us!" Mara said looking up at the ceilings and walls. "This must have been installed before the clone wars or something!"

"OH NO! I'M GONNA HAVE OUR BABY IN A TURBO-LIFT!" Leia screamed in pain and cried at the same time.

"Now, don't say that Leia! Sure this is a slight set back, but I'm sure, we can still get to the hospital in plenty of time." Han assured.

* * *

**Hours Later At Luke's Apartment…**

Luke was washing the dishes lift over from lunch, while the twins colored quietly, and Calli was snoring on the sofa. Then suddenly, Luke's com-link started to ring frantically. Luke answered immediately, "Skywalker here?"

"Greetings, oh mighty master," Wedge greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Antilles, goofing-off as always?" Luke asked good-naturedly, last night's annoyances not forgotten… but he would try to be nice.

"Please, this comes from you, who's stopping everything to spend time with not one, but both women you care about." Wedge laughed.

"Okay, you got me there." Luke smiled. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot!" Wedge obliged.

"I notice you've been spending time with Mara, quite a bit lately." He explained.

"Yeah, she's a great girl, why." Wedge said.

"Well, Jacen and Jania said she hasn't been herself lately. They even mentioned her crying… more than once. And I was wondering if you might know what's wrong." Luke asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell, you know how women are. And there's so much it could be, I'm not sure. Sorry man." Wedge said. "Wish I could help."

"It's okay; I'll figure it out later. Why did you call?" Luke asked.

"Actually I was on my lunch break, and something on the galactic news broadcast caught my eye." Wedge informed him, and then asked, "By any chance, have you switched it on this morning?"

"No, I'm keeping the twins, between them and Calli, I've had a busy morning-" Luke tried to explain.

"I think you'd better take a look right now." Wedge said quickly, "Turn it on quickly!"

So Luke grabbed his remote control and turned on his holo-vid. Immediately he could was greeted with the sight of the familiar female twi΄lek announcer. **_"Well, Yavin IV seems to be a busy system nowadays. In news, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker seems to be having trouble in love once again. A reliable source, has informed us that he in the middle of yet another love triangle. This time it is between Former-Jedi of the Old Republic Callista and Master Trader (Ex-Emperor's Hand) Mara Jade. We hear the two women are tired of dealing with one another and are holding a competition. In this competition, each woman will spend a week with the Master and he'll be forced to choose between them at the end of the two weeks. We understand this first week is being spent with Callista and we'll keep viewers posted as soon as we get more information."_**

"Wedge, why are you making me listen to this?" Luke asked.

"That's not what I wanted you to see, keep watching." Wedge advised.

The news reporters switched to a very well spoken male gungan. **_"Other shocking news from Yavin IV. Princess Leia Organa Solo has gone into labor with her and General Han Solo's third child."_**

"What?!" Luke exclaimed, "When did that happen!"

"**_What should be a wonderful announcement isn't quite so great, I'm afraid. The Princess, General Solo, and Master Trader Mara Jade are all trapped in a turbo-lift in their building facilities. No one has been able to reach any of the trapped people… But supposedly, Solo and Jade are on a com-link, being coached through the birth…"_**

The rest of the broadcast was wasted breath to Luke Skywalker, who was praying with all of his might for his sister, the baby, his brother-in-law, and Mara to get through this alive! He glanced over at the twins and Jania chirped, "I heard Mommy's name, is everything okay, Uncle Luke?" So Luke went over sat between

* * *

**Back Inside the Turbo-Lift…**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Leia screamed out in pain again. "WHY IN HEAVENS DID I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!?!?!?" Leia asked Han who was holding her hand and trying to comfort her, the best he could.

"Come on Leia, this is it, this baby is ready to come out." Mara said, tilting her head to her shoulder, holding the com-link in place. "Han, The doctor says you're gonna have to hold her up into a sitting position."

"Okay," Han said obviously panicked, doing as he was told.

"No, we can't have it here." Leia said weakly, "We have to get to the hospital; we don't know what we're doing. What if the baby comes out, and is too small, or can't breathe?"

"The doctor's telling me what to do, everything is fine, and she says you have to push, now, PUSH!" Mara said loudly and Leia began to push with all her might. "Come on Leia, come on." Mara coached.

"Come on Leia, at least it's not twins this time." Han tried to comfort.

"I HAD DRUGS WHEN I HAD THE TWINS, THIS IS **_MUCH_** WORSE!" Leia screamed at Han and Mara both.

"Good job, okay, I see the head, one more big push and it's all over." Mara coached over Leia's cries.

"Come on Honey, Push!" Han tried to help, "Push!"

"Han give me something else out of that suitcase!" Mara called, "I need something to wrap it in." He handed her a big night shirt just in time, the baby popped out. And Han says, "It's a boy! It's a boy!"

"Why isn't he crying?" Leia asked lying heavily on her husband. "Something's wrong, why ISN'T HE CRYING?!" Leia demanded loudly, with an exhausted edge.

Han cut the cord with a knife Mara handed him and she put her face down against the baby's, he wasn't breathing. So Mara started giving him CPR, explaining to Han and Leia as she went, "He's not breathing… I learned how to… do this in basic training… baby CPR…" Mara coached she breathed into his little mouth. "Come on little fellow!" Then she turned him over in her hand and slapped his back, he gurgled a little, then started crying, then screaming!

"He's okay! He's Okay!" Mara cried tears of joy along with Han and Leia. She picked him up into her arms trying to sooth him a little, and then she slid towards the relieved couple. "I think you could do a much better job than me." Then she handed him to his mother.

Leia hugged that baby to her tight and cried in relief, and Han held on to both his wife and the baby she was holding. All three crying, Mara in the corner, not much better. That's when the turbo-lift finally started moving. "OH sure, NOW it moves!" Leia said at the blasted doors, laughing along with Han and Mara… trying sooth her children. As soon as the doors opened, paramedics rushed in and started helping Leia and the baby onto a stretcher. Mara and Han tried to keep out of the way, but it wasn't easy in the cramped space. AS they were being rolled out Leia grabbed Han's hand and dragged him along, and Han grabbed Mara. They all climbed in the Alamance and rode to the local medicenter.

**

* * *

Back at Luke Apartment…**

Luke Skywalker, along with Jacen and Jania Solo impatiently awaited news on their sister/mother. Finally the news announcers went to a reporter on the scene. That said, **_"That's right, a few moments ago, the turbo-lift finally came down. Princess Leia, Han Solo, Mara Jade, and the newest addition to the Solo family were all taken to the local medicenter. From what we could tell the princess, baby, and even the general were all in good health."_** All three cheered happily and then both twin latched on to Luke and asked, "Can we go Uncle Luke, Can we go?!"

"Sure, go get you coats on and I'll get Callista." Both children ran for the closet.

"Calli… Callista… Calli!" Luke said shaking the woman dozing on his bed.

"Hmm," she murmured.

"Come on Calli, we're leaving." He told her.

Calli sprung up, suddenly wide awake, "Are we taking those little monster's home?"

"No, we're going to the hospital, Leia just had the baby! We have to go see! Isn't that great?!" Luke asked excitedly.

Calli groaned, "But Luke, medicenters are so gross and so boring… all that's there is sick people."

"And newborn babies! Come on, one of those babies is my niece or nephew… and Jacen and Jania are now both officially a big brother and big sister! This is a special moment, we have to go!" Luke said still all excited.

"We don't have to." Calli tried.

"Yes we do, you can't talk me outta this Callista. Leia is my sister, Han is a brother to me and those two little ones in there look up to me as their Uncle. They're counting on me and I'm not gonna let them down. Now, come on, we're leaving." He tossed her a coat a left the room. "Can't we just get Winter to take them?" Calli whined further.

"No, I'm taking them myself, and that's final. Either you can come along and witness this, or stay here, and sleep some more." Luke snapped as he helped the twins into their coats. Calli stood there, staring at him in shock, Luke had never spoken to her like that before.

* * *

**In the Medicenter Maternity Waiting Room…**

Luke, Jacen, Jania, arrived with Callista dragging along behind. "Hi there, any news on Solo, Leia Organa Solo?" Luke asked the young lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry master Skywalker; we're still awaiting word on your sister and the baby. You can take a seat the doctor will be out soon; since the baby's already born it shouldn't take long." She smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you," Luke said kindly.

"A couple of other people are awaiting word as well, the young woman over there." She gestured towards a slumped over, sound asleep, Mara Jade. The twins' faces lit up and they both went running. "AUNTIE MARA!"

Mara's eyes opened and she smiled, immediately dropping down to her knees, open arms. Both children went running and tackled her. Hugging her and kissing on her. "Wait a minute here, you can't be here now! You're not allowed to interrupt our week together! Either you go or we go!" Calli said snide.

"Calli, we're not leaving and neither is she. This is a family emergency and we are all family!" Luke said.

"YEAH!" Jacen and Jania said in unison. Clinging to her, as if it were life or death! "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US, AUNTIE MARA! WE'LL BE GOOD!?"

"Promises, promises." Calli muttered but Luke and Mara both heard it.

"Hey, they're good kids." Mara defended, "If you cared enough to spend time with them, anyone with a brain can tell you that."

"On sure, as long as they're terrorizing me, you're right on their side." Callista screamed in Mara's face.

"Look around you Callista, we're in a hospital, there's a lot more going on right now than you, and Luke, and my problems! I had to deliver that baby in there and when he came out, he wasn't breathing at all." Luke's eyes went wide at that statement. "If you're gonna make a scene, get out of here… because the universe doesn't revolve around you and this stupid contest… And I'm not leaving till I know for sure that Leia and that baby are completely okay!" She picked up Jacen, took Jania's hand and walked over to her seat. Calli looked back at Luke, who glared at her almost angrily. Then he walked over and picked up Jania out of her seat and sat down with her in his lap next to Mara, who had Jacen.

"Do you think they're okay, Auntie Mara?" Jacen sniffled on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure they're fine, honey." Mara soothed, laying her head against Jacen's, and for the first time, her eyes met Luke's, "Hi."

"How are you doing?" Luke asked kindly, "You sound like you've had quite a day."

"You have no idea… At this rate I'm seriously considering never having children, after all I saw today." She laughed and Luke couldn't help but laugh along.

"Was it a boy or a girl, Auntie Mara?" Jania asked.

"I think your patents would rather tell you themselves." Mara said looking down at Jania.

"PLEASE!" They asked in unison… along with Luke.

"No, no, I'll leave that to them." She laughed.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" All three said, again in perfect unison.

"You've spent way too much time together today, Skywalker, ya know?" Mara said looking at all three of them.

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun… until I saw a news report…telling me my sister was in labor." Luke said coolly.

"I know, sorry you had to find out that way. But I was so busy helping them and then when I did have time… I didn't want to intrude." Mara said shyly.

Callista snored and sat across from them, crossing her legs carefully, she asked, "Then why are you here?"

"These guys are the only thing I've ever had, resembling family. I couldn't-"

"We'll you are intruding and I should get one of your days or two… as punishment." Calli said sticking her nose in the air.

"On no, I'm putting my foot down there! You will do no such thing… in fact your losing points suggesting such a thing!" Luke said sternly. "You are both getting a fair shot here."

"Oh come on Luke, you're saying this is a hard choice? Look at her; she's wearing clothes with little animals on it!" Callista pointed out.

"Pardon me, but I had to wear scrubs, my clothes were coded in blood, from helping Leia. If I knew I was going to be in presence of such finery, I would have dressed for it." Mara said.

"Good one." Jacen said giving her high five.

"Calli, you're looking for things to pick on." Luke accused. "You either stop this childish behavior right now. Or I'll not only put an end to this contest, I'll kick you out of the academy's shelter."

"Is there a Jade here? A Jade for Solo?" A woman dressed in scrubs asked.

"Yes, yes," Mara said getting up.

"Hello Miss. Jade, my name is Dr. Anderson, Leia Organa Solo is one of my patents." She explained smiling kindly.

"Nice to meet you doctor, how are they?" Mara asked cutting to the chase.

"Well Leia's fine and the baby… well, let's say it was a good thing you were there. That little one would have died for sure if it hadn't been for your quick thinking. He's fine; the only one we're worried about is the father." Everyone laughed at that.

"Can we see them?" Jania asked.

"Sure you can, but please, try to be quiet… Leia needs her rest. She's in room 523." The doctor advised. ((AN: _Can anybody guess why I said that number?_))

* * *

**ROOM 523…**

Mara was the first to enter and see Han and Leia talking to each other quietly. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey," Leia said hoarsely, hugging Mara.

"How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mara, I'm just exhausted. I wanted to thank you, for what you did back there." Leia said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, our little boy wouldn't have made it." Han said hugging her too.

"Aww, it was no problem, I'm just glad I could help… which reminds me, are you up to company?" Mara asked pointing towards the doorway where Luke was standing with both Solo twins, who ran to Han saying quietly, "Daddy!"

Then Han and Luke lifted them up and sat them on the edge of her bed, so they could hug Leia, warning, "Be gentle now."

"Mommy!" They both said hugging her carefully.

"Hello, my darlings." Leia said hugging them back.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" Jacen asked worriedly.

"Yes, honey, I'm feeling much better now. You know, the both of you are a big brother and sister now." Leia smiled.

"IS IT A BOY OR GIRL?!" They asked in unison.

"You have a baby brother." Han said smiling as Jacen and Jania squealed excitedly. "CAN WE SEE HIM?"

"You sure can," Leia said, "Han, can you hand him to me?"

"Sure thing," he reached into the little floating bed, professionally lifting a little bundle and gently laying it in Leia's arms. "WOW!" Both twins said looking at him.

"Kids, this is your baby brother Anakin… Anakin, this is you big sister Jania and your big brother Jacen." Leia said fondly.

"So what'd think kids?" Han asked the speechless twins while Mara and Luke where putting on protective little things so they could hold him too.

"He's so tiny," Jacen said griping his little hand. Jania giggled, "He could probably fit in my doll's clothes!"

"Now don't you get any funny ideas Jania." Han warned.

"Okay," Jania said innocently.

"Alright, Auntie Mara's turn." Leia said handing the baby to her. So she could greet her brother and Calli properly.

"Okay, come here little fella." Mara said, gladly taking the little one in her arms, for the second time. "Hey, you are a handsome little devil when you're not changing colors. Leia it must be from your side," Mara teased. Babying the heck out of Anakin already. While Leia hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Good to see you Luke, Calli. I hope the children behaved themselves." Leia smiled, Calli was gonna call them monster's again. But Luke silenced her before she had the chance saying, "Oh they were angels, like always."

"Oh good, I was so worried they were giving you trouble." Leia said visibly relieved. Mara was baby talking Anakin and telling him how much she was gonna spoil him… and Mara could have sworn he smiled at her. But that was impossible, he was just a newborn there's no way he could have, he was too young… but it sure looked like a toothless little smile to her.

"Okay, I think it's the proud uncle's turn." Luke hinted and Mara smiled.

"Yeah, sure, come 'ere." She smiled carefully passing little Ani into Luke's awaiting arms. Luke noticed Calli rolling her eyes over in the corner; clearly hating she wasn't the center of attention. But not Mara, no she smiled brilliantly and commented, "Mmm-hmm, now that is a proud uncle, alright!"

"You looked like an awfully proud aunt, ya know?" Luke smiled kindly.

"Yeah, a proud, non-official aunt." Callista said over in the corner, Luke giving her a look, telling her they would discuss this later.

"Didn't you hear Calli, Han adopted her." Leia stated looking up at her husband fondly.

"Yep, Mara's my adopted baby sister." Han smiled, "If my folks ever had a girl, I know she would be a lot like you."

"Poor thing," Mara said, darkly taking off the protective coverings.

"He's beautiful guys, but I see two sleepy children. I think I'd better get them home, eat, and get them in bed." She said.

"Are you sure, you're gonna be okay, on your own?" Han asked concerned.

"Sure, we'll be fine;" Mara said hugging both of them. "Don't worry about a thing. Say good night to everyone kids." Mara said as both leaned down and hugged their mom. Luke hand Anakin back and both twins kissed his little baby cheeks whispering, "Goodnight Anakin."

Then they hugged Han, Luke and even hugged Call's legs who managed to mumble a half-hearted 'goodnight.' Mara was leaving the room hurrying the little ones along, when Luke followed her out, saying, "Hey. I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for them, Mara. I can't thank you enough for everything."

"Oh no, thank you Luke… If it wasn't for you, I would have been missing out on all of this. I would have been lonely all of this time. So thank you!" They hugged each other tight and kissed each other's cheeks as Jacen and Jania came running out. "See ya later, Farmboy." Mara said as she ran along with the twins helping them into their coats.

* * *

**DAY 4**

As soon as Luke Skywalker and Callista arrived home the night before, they had a huge fight! Luke couldn't remember much of it, but he did still have a massive headache and found himself sleeping on the couch the next morning. He sat up and put his head in his hands… what a mess! How did he always manage to get himself into these messes, was beyond him.

Suddenly Callista came rushing out of the bedroom, tossing clothes at him again, just like before, telling him what she had planned for the day. Luke just sat there and stared at her in disbelief. Finally Callista asked, "Well, why are you still sitting there?"

"Calli, last night-" Luke tried to explain.

"Oh, I think it would be best if we just forget about it, and act like it didn't happen. It's all in the past, water under the bridge." Calli tried to get out of it, running back into the bedroom.

"I think we should talk it out-"

"Scream it out would be a more adequate description, dear." Calli said already smearing on her heavy make-up. "And to be honest, I had my fill of that, last night, so let's just forget it happened and go eat some breakfast."

"Well, I'm sorry Calli, but I can't just forget about it. Your behavior was unacceptable and childish." Luke said calmly.

"MY Behavior, it wasn't my fault-" Calli said in her best whinny, accusing voice.

"And no, don't even start that again, this had nothing to do with Jacen, Jania, Han, Leia, Anakin or Mara. This was about you and me, and I'm… Calli, for the first time I can remember, I was ashamed of you. Last night was one of the biggest moments in my family's short time together… and I couldn't really enjoy it, because I was constantly worrying about you doing or saying something stupid." Calli stopped what she was doing, to pout at Luke.

"You were ashamed?" She whined.

"Yes, I'm still so very disappointed in you. And you maybe able to forgive and forget so easily, but I can't. You go out and enjoy breakfast alone, I'm not going." Luke said leaving the room and locking himself in his office.

Callista left that morning and still went out to breakfast, shopped, ate lunch, shopped some more… alone. And somewhere along the way, she worked out in her head how she could get Luke to forgive her. And hours later, she came back and found Luke sitting on the couch he slept on the night before. She worked up some tears and threw herself at him. "I'm so sorry, Luke, for everything. I'm getting close to my monthly cycle, and you know how crazy women get around that time. I'm sorry I ruined everything!" Calli lied.

Luke hugged her back and soothed, "It's okay, I understand, just the next time I want to share something like that with you… please be a little more considerate, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Calli promised, crossing her fingers.

"I'm sorry too, for coming down so hard on you." Luke apologized.

"It's okay, it's all over now, let's just go out for dinner and spend the rest of this week together, okay?" Calli said pulling him up and dragging him towards the door.

"Okay, let me grab my jacket first, okay?" Luke said with a laugh. As soon as he had one arm in his coat he was being pulled out the door. They went out and had dinner in an intimate little restaurant downtown. After they finished their meals, they called it a night. When they returned home, they stayed up only for a little longer, talking about all that they had done that day. Then they hit the sack

**

* * *

Calli's FINAL Day…**

Luke looked back at the past week and how quickly it had passed. Calli was still asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. So instead, he just got up and made himself a cup of hot cocoa. He sat on his couch, enjoying his cup and looking over his notes in his organizer. It's amazing the things that can happen in such a short time. The next thing he knew, Calli snuck up behind him, covering his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Good morning Calli." Luke greeted smiling and getting a kiss. (AN: _YUCK!_)

"This is the morning you have to leave." She said hugging him. "Now you have to go spend a week with… that thing!" Calli said snide, jealously.

"It's only fair, and she's not a thing, she's a human being… One I care a great deal for, I just wish you understood why." Luke tried to explain.

"You think she's prettier than me don't you?" Calli asked pouting.

"Hey, you know I can't answer that. I'm not even suppose to hint things like that, I can't until it's time to choose." Luke said and Calli looked down and whined, "I know, but couldn't you make a little exception?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't I gave my word. You'll just have to wait till I choose for everything to be explained." Luke said.

"Oh, alright… let's go get you packed." She said dragging Luke by his arm.

**

* * *

An Hour Later…**

Luke Skywalker was all packed up, with a week's worth of belongings, all ready to go. Now all he had to do was say his good bye to Calli. "Now here's the hard part," he said, "I won't see you for a week and this could be the last time we ever kiss-"

"Oh, pu-lease honey, don't be so dramatic! All you have to do is spend one week with that little… little… witch… and then we can be together again, this time with no interruptions." She said helping him pull some of his stuff out of the apartment.

"I'll see you in a week, okay?" Luke said.

"Okay," She kissed him a few times then roughly pushed him away. "And don't forget, you love me!" Then she slammed his own door in his face. Luke was shocked and just a little bit hurt. Now how was he gonna get all of this to Mara's apartment with out killing himself. It wasn't impossible… but it was still a lot for one person to handle on his own. Sighing, he threw one strap over his shoulder, and as if on cue the strap broke.

Luke sighed again; this week was already looking bleak. He picked the bag up again in one hand and picked up another in his other. Using the force he dragged the rest of his belongings behind him. ((AN: _I know that usually men don't carry so much luggage, but this is Luke we're talking about! And he's not a normal guy!_))

He pushed the turbo-lift button and was surprised at how fast the doors chimed the lift's arrival. But not half as shocked as he was to see Mara Jade standing there. She looked at him wide-eyed, just as surprised as he was. "Hi." She greeted sweetly.

"Hi," he returned. "What brings you up here?"

"Well, I had a feeling, when it came to moving, you could use a hand." She offered.

"Sure, Calli sorta deserted me out here; I could use all the help I can get." He smiled. He should have known Mara wouldn't let him down. She smiled again and Luke's heart skipped a beat as she automatically stepped out and started helping get everything into the lift. As the doors to the lift closed, Luke looked over at Mara and took in her appearance, thinking, _'Maybe this week won't be so bad, after all!'_

_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, next time, its Mara's turn! And we get back to the fun parts! I hope everyone liked it! Please click on that little button below and submit a review, I love hearing from all of you! You guys keep me going! THANKS AGAIN to all of you wonderful people who reviewed chapter six, you're wonderful! Take care and till next time, Bye Bye Bye!  
**-SailorLeia**_


	8. Mara's Week Part One

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again! Hope everybody out there is doing okay. I'd like to give a special thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed._

**Sithspawned –** Yeah, that cucumber thing has to be bogus! Glad to hear you like Jacen Jania's reaction to Calli's "beauty techniques!" And I think you have given me a new favorite word, "nonsensical." BRILLANCE! THANKS for your kind words and I think we're all glad her time has run out! And **Happy Holidays**!

**Vinny and Nex** – At the end of the story, she's all yours! I'll step aside and let you guys handle her! ((Wink-wink)) THANK YOU so much for your fun reviews! **Happy Holidays**!

**Jade** – Thanks, hope you like this next chapter and **Merry Christmas**!

**ScifiCritic** – When I first read your name, I was just a little afraid to read what you had to say. I REALLY appreciate your kind words and I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for writing in, and a very **Merry Christmas**!

**Sweetdeath04 **– Ya gotta love baby Ani and the Solo twins! I 'm so glad you're still lovin' it ((and that someday, I might ride in the Falcon… yah!))! Thank you so much, your reviews are always such a joy! And you Really like the idea of a sequel too, huh? Hmm… thanks again and **MERRY CHRISTMAS** TO YOU TOO!

**DMS –** I'm shot at every day by those Calli Fans… but hey, what can ya do, when they don't understand comedy! ((LoL!)) I'd like to think the only reason Luke is really hanging on to Calli is because of the way he used to feel about her… I think that's his problem… He's so… _so_… **LUKE**! Anyways, thank you so much for writing in! Love hearing from you and I really appreciate your kind words! **HAPPY HOILDAYS**!

**fluffgirl** – That old saying, "great minds think alike must be true! A lot of your suggestions and ideas match my own! So I have to give you a bunch of points for that! It looks like Mara's week will be cut in half like Calli's was… But both chapters will be packed with the kind of stuff you suggested! Hope you like it and Thanks again for your kind review! **Merry Christmas**!

**Jedi-Master-Mouf** – Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Glad you're enjoying it! I hope you have a very **Happy Holidays**.

**MistyRiver **– WOW! Mark Hamill has a mini-me?! DUDE, that is awesome! AND YOU DIDN"T KNOW MARA!?!?! Glad Sweetdeath and I could help in that department! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL AND **HAPPY HOLIDAYS**!

**Amythest **– Thank you so much for writing I, I'm glad you like it! I know, I don't like it when Leia and Mara ignore or hate each other either! There are few great women in the Star Wars Universe and I believe two great women like Leia and Mara should be friends like they are in this fic! Glad you feel the same way! And thanks for complementing my little notes here and there ((We writers gotta stick together ya know!)) Thanks again, loved hearing from you and **Merry Christmas**!

_Dedicated to the entire **Indianapolis Colts Football team** ((My Boys, even thought they are not my home team!)) for finally getting some respect in the league and being my boys all my life! **GO COLTS! ((ON TO THAT SUPER BOWL!))

* * *

**_

"**Take Your Pick"**

_**Chapter 8** – Mara's Week

* * *

_

**Luke Skywalker's Personal Organizer – **

**Preparations for the week ahead:**

Well, Callista's week was definitely an educational one. And I've got a feeling Mara's week will be too. In fact, I've been more interested in this week than the last. Living with Mara again, even closer than last time, this time we'll be 'forced' to share as much time together as possible… we even have to share sleeping quarters. This could turn out to be a most interesting time. Since Mara's week doesn't officially start till tomorrow, I'm gonna give her some space and crash on her couch tonight… but only tonight! I saw that bed of hers, I even got to sit on it for a bit, while we were putting all of my clothes and things away… it was so soft and warm…and there's no way I'm missing out on that! I asked her, 'how did she manage to get a better bed than the master?' and she winked at me saying slyly, "Oh, I can be very persuasive, Farmboy." Yep, this should be a very interesting week.

* * *

**Mara's**

**DAY 1**

Luke woke up on the couch in Mara's living area. He was wrapped in a blanket with extra pillows behind his head he didn't remember being there before. As soon as he sat up a voice behind him, greeted cheerfully. "Good morning, sleepy Farmboy."

"Morning," Luke greeted smiling, wiping the sleep from their face. "Have you been up for long?" He asked trying take in her appearance, but she was standing in sunlight and he couldn't quite focus his eyes yet.

"Not long, only long enough to heat these and notice you're a very sound sleeper." Mara teased, walking closer with two mugs in her hands. With the rays of sunshine giving her regal glow as she came and sat on the ottoman right in front of Luke. "I thought you might like some of this." She smiled handing a mug to him.

"Morning caf?" Luke he questioned.

"Nope, guess again, hot-shot." Luke's eyes nearly popped out of head when he realized it was his favorite hot cocoa drink instead. Mara tried so hard to hold her laughter back, but she couldn't help but let a small giggle escape.

"Wow, my favorite!" Luke smiled, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." She said in a brushed-off manner. Luke cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged, "I just thought you'd like some, when you woke up."

"Sure," he said, clearly disbelieving!

"Okay, so it's kind of a peace offering too." Mara sighed heavily, giving in. "I know you and me still have a lot to talk over, but this could be the last time we're together like this…"

"Not the _last_ time." Luke tried to comfort, when Mara looked into his eyes… and he saw the pain written there so obviously… he felt helpless.

"No Luke, this isn't just some game, this is for real. According to that contract, the girl you pick, **meaning Callista**, gets to select what will happen to the loser, **me**. She can't kill me, or anything, but she can banish me." Mara explained walking over to the window.

"Hey, I haven't picked yet, you can't be so sure." Luke aimed to comfort again.

"You don't have to… I know what's going on. You still love her, I'm just a friend." Mara said sadly looking out, over the lush forest below. "It's a no-brainer Skywalker, everybody knows that."

Luke came up behind her, and said quietly… "I'm not even sure of my choice yet, how can you be so sure?"

"Oh please, I told you before and I'll tell you again. I know you Farmboy; I can read you like a book… I think I know you, better than I know myself… and I know, I don't stand a chance really, they just put me in so it would _look_ fair."

"That's not true," Luke interrupted, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling back against him, tight. "You're here, because, I was asked to choose between you and Calli. And I can't, I used to love Calli, and I still care about her… but… I care for you too, so much! The part that really gets me is someone… no matter what… is going to get hurt. No matter whom I choose and I… I can't bare the thought of hurting either one of you." Luke said.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." She said pecking his cheek. "Then you and Calli can go right back where you left off... where everything's **_'so_** **_right.'_**"

Luke's hand cupped her face and he said huskily, "But this feels right too." He closed the gap between them and started kissing Mara for the first time in a week. She knew she shouldn't, but she let herself enjoy the moment. Wrapping her arms around him and returning his kiss. ((**AN:** _What a way to start the day! Sigh!_))

Finally Mara pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You don't make this easy, ya know?"

"Neither do you," Luke chuckled kissing the top of her head. "This would be a lot easier if you weren't so wonderful." He said, wondering weather that had been in his head or out loud. Then he noticed the shocked look he was receiving from her and chuckled nervously asking, "Was that out loud or- it was, wasn't it?" Mara nodded her head up and down. Luke began to stutter as the words weren't coming out right and his mouth was working right either. Mara giggled and shushed his, putting two fingers to his lips… ((**AN:** _And a shiver ran down her spine at the contact… Ooh-la-la!_))

"Shh, calm down Farmboy, we'll work it out later. For now, let's just brush it aside and try to have some fun, okay?" She suggested.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

* * *

**Luke and Mara** spent the beginning of their first day of this week together indoors. They got caught up with each other as they made themselves some breakfast. Then they finished getting Luke settled, and ate a late lunch. After that they went out to for a late-night-double-feature. They were cozily sitting in their folding seats, with their legs propped up on the seats in front of them, sharing a bag of buttery pop-fluff with the entire theater to themselves. The first holo Mara had once mention being her favorite when she was young, "The Wizard of Bespin," and the second was an Adventure holo, "Indiana Jones: and the Temple of Sith!" ((**AN:** _You know, instead of "The Wizard of Oz," and "Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom!" Why didn't I change that name too you ask? …Indiana is universal!_))

Luke loved both of these holos just as much as Mara did. But he didn't even pay attention to them really, tonight. He watched Mara's every reaction to every little thing! Like the way she'd move her mouth with the words, how she'd laugh, or even get misty eyed at parts of these films, or how she'd whisper a comment or two every once in a while that still made him laugh… even though he wasn't really paying attention to the film. Between these two wonderful holos… Luke got the courage to drape his arm around Mara and was delighted when she leaned her head over on his shoulder. When both holos were finally finished, they were both standing up and walking out.

"That was really nice; I haven't seen either of those holos in years!" Mara said happily.

"Yeah, it was nice; I just can't believe we had the whole place to our selves." Luke said trying to sound convincing. Mara gave him a sideways-look from the corner of her eyes. "What?" Luke asked.

"You set this up, didn't you?" She asked wisely.

"No, of course not…" Luke defended, Mara stopped walking to look him dead in the eye, crossed her arms and gave him a look telling him she would not, and could not be fooled. "Okay, I know the owner and he does this for me whenever I want some time to myself… his son and daughter are both training at the academy… so yes, I had _something_ to do with it!"

"Right," Mara smiled, "that sounds a little more believable."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke grumbled, "You try to be nice to someone-"

"I appreciate it, Farmboy, it's just that…" Mara suddenly laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome," Luke said, taken aback by this bold gesture. When he finally snapped out of his shocked stupor, he ran to catch up with Mara and carefully took her hand and placed it on his arm. "Ya know, if you really wanted to thank me… a peck on the cheek isn't exactly the best way to go about it."

"Don't get cocky, Farmboy," she warned playfully. "This is only day one and I'm new to the game, okay."

"You sure don't kiss like you're new to the game." He murmured.

"That game isn't so new." She winked and pulled him along down the dura-cret sidewalk.

* * *

**AFTER THE FILM…** Luke and Mara went out for dinner. Not a very big meal but something more than popped fluff and half melted chocolate. At dinner they talked about anything and everything. It was a wonderful ending to their light hearted evening. After dinner they walked around town for a little while. Yavin IV wasn't exactly known for it's outrageous towns and massive populations, but it was far from plain and simple. Walking along with Mara on his arm, was good feeling. Pretty soon, Luke noticed a yawn, from his companion, and said, "Uh Oh, I think someone's getting tired.

"No, I'm not getting tired…" yawns again… "I'm just yawn because I saw someone else yawn. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Yeah, they're so contagious… who did you see yawn we're the only one's out here." Luke asked.

"You," she answered sweetly.

"Sorry, okay, so maybe I'm the one getting tired."

"Maybe you're not alone." She comforted then she pulled him along and said, "Come on, let's head home."

They walked to their speeder and it was a quiet ride home. But the silence was comfortable and relaxed, not strained in the least. They both were bushed and Mara went to get ready for bed in the 'fresher, grabbing only a few things from a drawer and saying quietly, "I'll only be a minute."

Luke paced the room for a moment, thinking, _'Yeah, every woman's famous last words.'_ Not ten minutes later she walked out in a cute little tank top and some comfy, silky looking pajamas, hanging very loosely from her lean hips. The pants looked at least two sizes too big and the tank top looked just right. If it wasn't for the drawstring, Luke was sure there would be no way she could wear those pants and the top was hugging her in all the right places… 'How could she manage to look so beautiful and so sexy in absolutely everything she wears?' Luke asked himself, for the hundredth time in… goodness knows how long.

"What?" Mara asked, "I told you I wouldn't be long, was Calli all that bad?"

"I thought all women took hours getting ready for anything." Luke asked meekly.

"Well, I can't speak for all women, but this woman… it depends on the circumstances." She said, sitting at her vanity, beginning to take various pins and other such hair accessories out of her hair. "On normal stuff like getting ready for bed, I can usual pull that off pretty quick… but getting ready for a big dinner party or a ball… That's a different story." She explained. Luke nodded still just a little shocked, as he slowly walked in to the fresher, clothes in hand, to get ready himself. A few minutes later he found Mara Jade, lying bed, hair down, eyes closed, hugging her pillow, facing his side of the bed, breathing evenly. She didn't have cream smeared everywhere, any strange wrap covering the wonderful red-gold hair, and she didn't have fruit on her either. She was all natural, no make up, nothing to hide, and best of all… NO STICKY, SMELLY, GREEN CREAM GETTING ON HIM IF HE SO MUCH AS THOUGHT ABOUT TOUCHING HER! Luke smiled, noting to himself, this was earning her major points, and crawled into bed with her. Her eyes cracked open, and she smiled at him.

"I had a lot of fun today, Luke." She said quietly, "I don't think our first day could have gone better."

"Neither do I," Luke smiled back, then took her hand and said, "The only thing it needs is a perfect ending."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked flirtatiously as he pulled her against him... tightly.

"Well, I had an idea," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Farmboy?"

"This," He said kissing her sweetly and slowly. She wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was long, warm, gentle yet passionate at the same time amazingly. They finally pulled apart still in each others arms for a moment. "Perfect ending," Mara asked.

"Absolutely," Luke said dreamily, Mara smiled and pecked his lips a few more times before pulling away, back to her side of the bed. "Goodnight Luke," she warmly.

A few seconds later Luke snapped out of his trance and leaned over to question Mara on something, only to find her breathing evenly, sound asleep. He tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead, whispering "Sweet dreams, Mara." Then he drifted to restful sleep, easily, because Mara didn't snore either. ((**AN:** _Like Calli did!_))

* * *

**DAY 2**

The sunshine was shining down through the blinds overhead and where sending little rays of light dancing across both occupants in the bed. Luke was surprised to wake up in the center of the bed on his back, all wrapped up and warm. He was going to sit up, till he noticed a weight pressed against his chest, something soft, and warm. When his eyes came into focus, he saw one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Mara Jade, sound asleep, looking so peaceful, beautiful and… wonderful. She slept quietly, breathing deeply; her hair was down, lips slightly parted, and smiling. What a wonderful way to start a day.

Luke looked down at her and brushed her hair gently with his hand. He could not bring himself to disturb her, he couldn't remember ever seeing her so at peace. She even snuggled closer and sighed in her sleep. So, Luke lie right there, and thanked the force for this wonderful moment he was burning into his memory. Then suddenly Mara's eyes came open and stretched out like a cat and looked up at him. "Good morning." He greeted quietly.

"Oh my-, I'm sorry Luke," Mara said quickly, untangling herself from Luke as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, clam down. It's nice to know you're comfortable with me like that." Luke smiled. "Besides, I kind of prefer cuddling up like that."

"Really?" Mara asked as Luke nodded, "And you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not, Mara, I just have one question?"

"What?"

"How in the stars did you wrap yourself around me so tight, like that?"

"I don't know, I must have done it in my sleep." Mara said scratching her head slightly in wonder. "I guess that's what happened."

Luke chuckled, and Mara covered her mouth with the covers. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to catch a whiff of morning breath." She said her eye's so sad and innocent looking.

"Everybody has that," Luke smiled moving in closer, "that's nothing to worry about."

"Has anyone ever told you, that your breath could kill three bantha's and the men riding them?" Mara asked Luke, trying so hard not to laugh right in her face.

"It can't be that bad, and how in the system am I gonna kiss you like that?" He grinned, at the thought of kissing her again.

"Can't a girl brush her teeth first; I'd like to keep you around for a while." She said, a smile warming her voice. Luke didn't even have to see her, and all its glory, to know she was smiling.

"Alright, but only if you promise to make it snappy!" he said in mock-impatience.

"I shall return as soon as humanly possible, Oh Grand Jedi Master." She said as she got up giving a very graceful curtsy. Then she smiled and went in the fresher.

Luke lie back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was lucky to have a girl like Mara. Kind, loyal… AND courteous. She was always thinking of others first, while Calli, at times, seemed to only think of herself… Luke still couldn't really say who his choice would be. For, in his opinion, both of these girls were wonderful people. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting either one of them… but very soon he would have to do just that.

That moment the fresher door opened to reveal Mara smiling brightly, "What are you thinking about?" She asked coming closer.

"Nothing much, really," he answered, as she came over and sat on the bed next to him. "Is it safe to kiss you now?" He asked teasingly, sitting up.

"As safe as I get, I'm afraid," she said leaning over, giggling, then they began to kiss. Luke pulled her back to a laying position in bed, kissing the breath from her. The only thing that finally pulled them apart was the burning of their lungs.

"Now that's the way to start the day." Luke said slyly, making Mara giggle.

After they finally got up, they decided to eat their breakfast out and they went down to a local restaurant. ((Not the same one Calli had insisted on every morning.)) It was a quaint little hole in the wall, with simple, yet excellent cuisine. Luke had never even noticed the place before, but Mara ate there so frequently, everybody knew her name. He had a wonderful time and Mara was the perfect companion. She wasn't coated in make-up or dressed up in designer clothing. She was wearing a simple pair of denim pants and a rather big, comfy looking shirt, with her hair done in a lovely style. Yet she was more drop dead gorgeous than ever.

After breakfast, they headed down to the gym for a day of fun and sport. They did everything from sparing with their lightsabers, to relaxation techniques afterwards. On their way back to Mara's apartment, they each realized they forgot to eat their lunch. "How did you ever forget that, Skywalker? I thought you were always hungry."

"I don't know, but let's not forget I wasn't the only one, Jade!" Luke reminded.

"Yeah, yeah!" she grumbled, than she brightened. "I guess we'll just have to have a big dinner to make up for it."

"Right, any suggestions?"

"Nope, I don't care, what do you want?"

"We could try to fix something ourselves." He suggested.

"Like what, what can you make?" She asked.

"As long as I have a cookbook in front of me, I can make just about anything, really." He said.

"Okay, we can do that." She agreed.

"Great we can get started as soon as we get home."

* * *

**Once They Reached Home…**

Luke and Mara each got cleaned up and got right to work on dinner. Mara was working on tenderizing the meat and preparing the small roast for the oven. "Yeah, you're right Luke; this isn't too bad with instructions in front of you."

"Yeah," Luke said flatly, "This isn't working right!" He complained, picking up his dripping spoon. "This stuff is supposed to thicken up, but it won't and this is my third try!"

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know! I'm no chef!" Luke said in frustration.

"How did we ever manage to make breakfast the other day?" She laughed, practically lying on the counter, in her mirth.

"A lot of that stuff started with a box." Luke said making Mara laugh harder. "This isn't funny Mara, in a couple of hours; we'll have a roast ready to eat and nothing to go with it but this soupy stuff!"

Mara tried to stop laugh when Luke accidentally bumped a bowl, flinging the soupy substance all over Mara. Luke gasped at his error and Mara's laughter came to a screeching halt. She sat up, looked down at the large splashes of goop all over the front of the shirt and pants, then she gave Luke a glare so cold he shivered. "I'm so sorry! I bumped it with my arm, it was an accident, I swear!"

She slowly stood up and stood right in front of him, asking sternly, "An accident?"

"Yes, I value my life far too much to do something like that on purpose, Jade, you know that!" Luke smiled nervously.

"Well, I tell ya what," she said picking up a bowl.

"Don't do that! Please, it was an accident I swear!" Luke begged back away, but Mara dump the rest of the bowls contains on the top of his sandy head, and lift it as a hat. Smiling, and licking her fingers, she said, "Now we're even."

Suddenly both of them grabbed bowls and started splashing the soupy, sticky, sweet batter all over each other mercilessly. They didn't stop till the walls and floors were covered too and they both slid across the slick floor. Mara fell flat on her back and Luke landed on top of her. They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically at how they each looked. "Look at you!" Mara laughed.

"ME, Look at you! You look almost good enough to eat." Luke said, not really realizing what he had just said.

"I could say the same for you!" Mara said out of breath from all of her laughing. Suddenly their eyes met and Luke leaned in closer and began kissing a goop covered Mara, right there on the floor.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later…**

Both Mara and Luke sat at their table, with a wonderful roast, and some take out sides. They had cleaned up themselves and the kitchen, and now were sitting close together to enjoy their meal.

Luke raised his glass and said, "A toast, to goopy substances and home cooked meals."

Mara raised her glass too and added, "Goopy substances and how they bring us together!"

"I'll drink to that!" They clanked their glasses, took a sip and kissed each other on the lips. "Now, let's eat!"

"Yes," and they ate their meal relatively quietly. After dinner they snacked on some pie they had gotten along with their sides, and reminisced on the good times they'd shared over the years. When they were finally too tired to sit up any longer, they both crashed into their bed.

"I'm so tired; I can barely keep my eyes open!" Mara yawned in an adorable way.

"That's good, you should sleep well." Luke said climbing into bed too. He pulled Mara close and she snuggled into his chest, suddenly realizing... he was bare chested! She pulled away, and asked, "You sleep like this?"

"Yeah, are you uncomfortable with that?" He asked innocently.

"No," she lied, "It's just you didn't do that last night!"

"Well, I didn't want to scare you on the first night. I can put a shirt on, it's okay."

"No, no," she stopped him in mid motion. "It's alright, you should be comfortable, I want you to be, it's just… gonna take a little adjusting to." She nodded.

"Are you sure, I don't have to-"

"No, it's fine really," she said kissing him goodnight. It was meant to be short and sweet, but Luke wrapped his arms around her and Mara couldn't bring herself to pull away. Her hands slid across his strong bare back, and decided she liked this whole shirtless idea. Finally they came up for air and Mara smiled, "Oh yeah, I can handle your shirtless idea now!" They both laughed warmly and kissed a few more times before cuddling close and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**DAY 3…**

**The personal organizer of Luke Skywalker**

**Mara's Day 3…**

Well… the day started out okay… it started out that way. We woke up together, kissing and happy just like we've been before. Being Day 3, Jacen and Jania came over to stay with us for a while. We took them out to breakfast and had so much fun with the little ones… that is until Little Jacen spotted Callista across the room. This was the restaurant I had eaten in almost everyday with her. Jacen has been scared to death of her all along… but that 'cream-covered-green-monster' thing didn't help.

He and Jania ran to Mara and nearly knocked her out of her chair… seeking protection. Then to top it off, Calli came over and started trying to talk to me. Mara didn't say a word and was completely ignored by Calli. We hurriedly finished the meal and dropped the children off. We sat and talked to Han and Leia for a little while, but there was a thick tension between me and Mara. Then we went home and that's where it all started. I couldn't tell you how it started, but I can tell you how it ended. Mara locked herself in the bedroom and I left the apartment all together. I didn't even care where I went, as long as it was away from her. So I ended up in that little hole in the wall restaurant Mara showed me.

To my surprise, Callista was there. She came over and sat with me and we talked for a long time. Then I went "home," to find the bedroom door still locked and now I'm curled up here on the couch. Whatever that was, Calli got me to eat, I don't think it agreed with me. I don't feel so good all of a sudden. Day 3 was awful; I can only hope tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**DAY 4…**

Luke woke up in bed, a cool cloth on his head, and soft voice whispering comfortingly to him and the room spinning around him. He felt terrible, like he had been trampled by a herd of banthas. He's head was pounding, his eyelids were heavy and it took him sometime to speak. "Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"You're home, Luke, everything's gonna be just fine." The comforting voice, that sounded so far away, whispered. He felt someone press a kiss to his forehead and whisper worriedly, "Please hang in there, Farmboy! I never should have let you leave last night."

He realized the comforting voice wasn't just a voice, it was Mara! He opened his eyes, to look at her and make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Mara was clinging to both of his hands and sobbing against his chest. She was actually crying she was so worried! MARA JADE! IN TEARS!

Luke squeezed her hands gently, and she began to kiss his hands saying, "Please get better, please!"

"Mara," he groaned, making her head shoot up. Her tear stained face, broke his already aching heart and she said, "Luke, oh thank the force," she hugged his head against her chest and kissed his forehead asking, "How are you feeling?"

Luke closed his eyes, and breathed in her sent, giving him strength. "I feel… horrible… how did I get in here though?" he asked, his words slurring a little.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, last night, and got myself a glass of water, from the kitchen. When I was walking back to my room, I noticed a light coming from the fresher. I found you passed out cold on the floor and the bowl full, of what I can only guess, used to be your dinner." She explained, cringing at the memory. "You were running a fever, so I got you to bed and started trying to break that fever. What in the stars happened anyway?"

"I guess… whatever that stuff was I ate, just didn't agree with me." He explained, then he suddenly realized what she'd just done for him. "Wait a minute, you mean, you somehow managed to get me in this bed, on your own, then you stayed up all night… taking care of me?"

"Of course, I could just leave you like that. Luke, if anything ever happened to you… I'd… well… What would I do with myself, if wasn't pulling you out of harms way every waking moment?" She smiled.

"Thanks Mara, I don't know how to thank you!" He said quietly.

"Anytime… Farmboy!" She said fondly rumpling his hair.

"Come on, I'm a sick man, you'll even call me that when I'm sick as a tauntaun?"

"Face it Luke, you're never gonna escape it." She winked as she left the room and called, "Now let's see if we can get something on your stomach."

Luke spent the entire day in bed, taking it easy, only getting up when it was absolutely necessary. Mara never left his side, she was kind, she cheered him on and just knowing she was there, made him feel better! Her presence always seemed to sooth him, through the force. Deep down he knew Calli would never be so kind, if he was taking up her time like this. So he was especially grateful for her kindness. He slept a lot too so there wasn't a lot going on… Yet he and Mara grew even closer. By dinner time, that evening, Luke felt more like himself and got to eat at the table, but Mara still would only let him have soup. Saying, "It's great to see you're getting better, but don't get cocky. The last thing we need is you having a relapse and making yourself worse!"

She was right, but he would have to be very sick if he wasn't giving her a hard time! So they returned to their good humored teasing of one another until that evening. When Mara was getting him back to bed. "Mara, about the other night-"

"Don't worry about it Luke, it's all behind us now." Mara tried calming him down.

"No, some of… a lot of the things I said were out of line. And I know I owe you a big apology."

"No, we were both wrong and we both said a lot of things we didn't mean. So let's just forget about it, okay?" She said.

Luke hesitated for a moment, he knew this wasn't just something they could forgive and forget about. If they didn't eventually talk this out, it would just sit there and more fights would come along. But he was so tired and exhausted, he just nodded and said, "Okay, we'll forget about it… for now… but we have to talk about this, we can't just forget!"

"Whatever, sure, now get some rest!" She said about to go to her chair, the same chair she'd sat in all night last night and most of the day today. Luke caught her by her wrist and she came flying back to him, crash landing against his chest. Before she could even think to move, and get off her supposedly ill friend, Luke's arms wrapped around her tight! And her said in a stern voice, "_You too_."

"Let go," Mara said quietly yet demandingly ((**AN:** _…If that's possible_)).

"No, you spent _all last night_ and all of today taking care of me. I'm grateful, glad you were there, and now, I'm gonna take care of you. Now you go in there, and get ready for bed. And I'm not going to sleep until you do!" He said releasing her, and crossing his arms, daring her to try him!

Mara stood in shock for a moment, before letting out a cry of frustration. Then she turned and stalked angrily into the fresher. Not ten minutes later, she came out dress for bed. "There, satisfied?"

"No, get to bed." Luke demanded, his arms still crossed. Mara stalked across the room and took her hair down. Then she stood up, walked to her side of the bed and climbed in. "Now will you sleep?"

"Yes, now I can rest easily." Luke said smiling kindly and relaxing on his side. Then he scooted to the center and opened his arms to her. She sat there, staring for a moment, then she giggled and curled against him. They kissed goodnight sweetly and Mara snuggled her head into the curve of his neck, falling asleep almost immediately. Luke lie there just holding her, listening to her breath, delighting at the feel of her warm breath tickling his neck. He kissed her forehead, thanked the force for letting him in this special girl's life and finally drifted of to sleep to.

* * *

_Well, that's it folks, hope you all enjoyed! I know I was saying Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays when I thanked everyone… but when I wrote that, it WAS Christmas! Sorry it took me so long to post! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and if you have a spare moment, please let me know what you thought of Mara's week so far! I Love hearing from you all! God Bless, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yah, 2005! TTFN, Bye Bye Bye!  
**-SailorLeia**_


	9. Emergency Mara's Week Part Two

_Dear Readers,_

_HELLO AGAIN! Okay, I've had far too much sugar tonight and I'm trying to get this chapter done over night… did I mention all of the sugar? Okay, just making sure! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED Chapter 8!_

**Sithspawned** – You felt warm and fuzzy… wow! Just kidding! Glad you're still enjoying it!

**Vinny & Nex** – Yeah, she's all your's! YAH! Glad you guys are still loving it!

**Jedi-lover** – I know, when will he learn! Thanks for writing in, I really appreciate it, your review made me laugh!

**jedi71** – THANK YOU! Glad to see you like it! Luke's just too nice for his own good, I think! Thanks again for writing in.

**ScifiCritic** – Oh good, I'm relieved! Glad you enjoyed Mara's week! Hope you like the second act too.

**Galaxy3** – Thank you so much for writing in and letting me know how much you liked it. Luke's really to nice for his own good, and he just can't see evil Calli like we can! MEN! ((That was a curse!)) Thanks again for your kind and funny review, I hope you like this chapter too!

**Amythest** – WOW, you like this story that much that you want to read TLB too!?!?! WOW! Glad you like craziness, because I can safely say, The Loveless Bride is my craziest, and my first fanfic I ever posted! Glad you still love this story I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks again for being so nice!

**Sweetdeath04** – I'm so glad you wrote in! Sorry to hear about your computer though! Glad you were able to post that new story with MistyRiver okay! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**IN CASE YOU MISSED IT! _My dear friends Sweetdeath04 and MistyRiver, joined forces and wrote a funny little fic called "'Twas the Night Before Christmas!" I highly recommend it, if you're looking for a good laugh!_**

**fluffgirl** – I'm doing okay, I had a nice Christmas, I hope you did too! Glad to hear you enjoyed chapter 8, and were so enthusiastic. Thank you so much for writing in, reviews like yours keep me going!

**Thanks again Everyone, for being so nice, you guys truly keep me going!**

_Dedicated to all six members of the Three Stooges (Larry, Moe, Curly, Shemp, Joe, and Curly Joe), for always making me laugh!

* * *

_

"**Take Your Pick"**

_Chapter 9 – (Mara's Week Part 2)

* * *

_

**DAY 5**

Mara was rudely brought to wakefulness at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. Her com-system was the culprit; so Mara got out of bed kissing Luke on the forehead whispering to go back to sleep, she'd get. She slipped into her robe, and staggered into the living area to answer it. But what she didn't expect was the frantic Corellian she received. "OH **THANK** THE **FORCE, MARA**! I was beginning to think you weren't there!"

"I was doing what all normal people do at this hour, _sleeping,_ what's wrong?" Mara asked, wiping the sleep from her face.

"It's Leia, something's gone wrong, something wasn't right and she's been real sick for the past few days. So we called the doctor and she called the paramedics. They had to rush her back to the medicenter. And she was so scared, and I'm scared, I need to be there, but I'm stuck!"

"Oh, I get it! You can't leave the kids all by themselves!" Mara said putting it all together.

"Exactly, little Ani is just a newborn and the twins are still toddlers-"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll be right up there, just hang on a minute and let me grab a few things, okay?" Mara said, just beginning to really wake up.

"Okay, thanks Mara, you're a lifesaver!"

"Yeah, yeah," then she added, "And hey, she's gonna be alright. Leia's too tuff to go down like this!"

"Yeah, you're right." Han said smiling a little and taking a breath, but Mara didn't miss the tears shining in those hazel eyes. "I'll see ya in few."

"Okay, see ya!" She said cutting the connection and walking back into the bedroom, to find Luke sitting up.

"I told you to go back to sleep." Mara smiled, "don't you ever listen?"

"Yeah, but then I heard that call, someone was frantic." Luke said, a serious and worried look on his face.

"That was Han; he said Leia's been having some problems, so they had to rush her back to the medicenter. He needs to be with her and he needs me to come be with the kids." She explained.

"I'll come with you," he said springing from the bed, already putting a shirt on.

"No Luke, you stay here, you need to rest! You just got better, the last thing we need is you making yourself worse."

"I have rested, and they're my family too, I'm coming with you, those three could be a handful." Luke said stubbornly. Before Mara could object, Luke stopped her and said firmly, "I'm not taking no, for an answer!"

"Oh Alright," Mara growled, but added firmly, "But if you make yourself worse, it's gonna be you and me, Skywalker! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mara, Thank you!" He noticed her grab a change of clothes and instead of heading for the fresher; she seemed to be heading for the front door. "You're not changing first?"

"It's the middle of the night, and maybe if we're lucky we can catch a few hours of sleep on the couch." Mara said her clothes and a few other things in a shoulder bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" She asked, Luke came running, pulling his boots on tossing his clothes in her bag too, and they both ran outta the apartment.

* * *

**At The Solo's Residence…**

Han was pacing at in the hallway, impatiently waiting for Mara's arrival. The past five minutes feeling like days! Then the door chimed and Han leaped to answer it, Mara and Luke came rushing in and Mara hugged him saying, "Don't worry and send Leia our love."

"Let her know we're praying too." Luke said who ended up hugging Han too.

"Thanks again guys, I'll let you know the second I hear news!" Han promised.

"Okay!" They both said as he ran out the door. Suddenly a little voice asked…

"Auntie Mara?" Jania yawned, rubbing her eyes, and dragging her blanket.

"Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked, dragging his favorite stuffed ewok.

"Yes," They answered in unison.

"Why did those droid peoples take mommy away?" Jania asked on the verge of tears.

"And why was daddy so sad?" Jacen asked, also on the verge of tears.

Mara bent down and they both twins ran to her, climbing into her lap. Luke kneeled down beside them and wrapped his arms around all three. "Oh, it's alright little ones; your mom wasn't feeling good. So the droids came to help her."

"But why did they have to take her away?" Jania said rather loudly, as the tears rolled.

"Well, they didn't know exactly how to help her, so they took her to a place where people can." Luke helped. "Your dad went with her to make sure she's is okay, and in the best of care."

"I think we should say a prayer." Little Jacen suggested.

"I think that is a very good idea, why don't you say the words for us?" Mara said standing the little fellow up and Jania too.

"Okay," he agreed, they all joined hands and bowed their heads. "Please let my mommy be okay. Let the force guide the medical droids and doctors helping her. And guide her to get well really quick, we all need her."

"Amen," Jania said.

"Was that good?" Jacen asked his 'aunt' and uncle.

"Excellent, little guy." Luke encouraged. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Yes, I'm very proud of you both, now get back to bed. Little children like you shouldn't be up at this hour." Mara said kissing them both on their foreheads.

"But we can't sleep, we're too worried." Jania whined.

"Can we lay with you, Auntie Mara? In the spare room, like when mommy was gone before?" Jacen asked.

Before Mara could say anything, Luke said, "She sure will, we both will, go ahead in there, we're just gonna check on your baby brother real quick." Luke said pulling Mara along. And both children bolted into the spare room. As soon as they opened the doors, baby Anakin began to cry as if he could sense something wasn't right… not to mention he needed a change.

At first Mara stood back, to see if Luke knew what to do, and to her surprise, he was great with little Ani. Not even asking her to change him, like most men would. Even knew how to technique so he wouldn't get sprayed in the face ((**AN:** _because little boys tend do that, ya know!_)). Which gave Mara a chance to warm a bottle for him. Then as soon as Anakin was all clean and Luke was picking him up again, Mara came in and handed him the bottle saying, "Ya know, you've gotten good at this."

"Well those two in the other room, put me in good practice." He laughed; baby talked Ani, making the baby coo, and flashing a toothless smile around his bottle. "Why don't we head back in there with the twins, so he can be in on the action."

"Sounds good, are you gonna try an get him back to sleep or should I?" Mara asked.

"You can try." Luke kissed the baby's forehead and handed him to Mara gently. "Have you spent much time with him yet?"

"Oh yeah," Mara smiled, kissing the baby's soft little hand which curled into a fist, making her giggle. "I used to get up with him in the middle of the night, so Han and Leia could rest. But Leia still got up almost every time, out of habit." Mara explained, then she started baby talking him too. And kissed his little baby cheek.

"Can I get one of those?" He asked with an interested smile. Mara gasped and covered Anakin's eyes.

"In front of the children?" She asked dramatically.

"I don't think little Ani's gonna tell on us." Luke smiled coming in closer, capturing her smiling lips with his.

Jacen and Jania peeked out of the spare room and started cheering and saying "WHOOOOOOOO!"

Luke and Mara's eyes sprung open and they separated. They all ended up laughing and then Mara said, "Alright you two, back in bed."

* * *

**Later on That Day…**

Luke finally got a call from Dr. Anderson, Leia's doctor. She explained Leia's condition being an error in her medication and dosages. She was taking too much of the wrong medication, and that medical droid who was responsible, was being reprogrammed this very moment. She had just informed Han, and he was visiting with Leia right now. She just wanted to make sure they **all** understood what had happened, and that it was all being taken care of! Almost right after that, Han called his voice still thick with relief, and talked to Luke, Mara, and the twins. So the children slept their entire nap, knowing their mommy was just fine, and they would get to visit her, as long they promised to behave.

Later that night, Luke and Mara let the twins see their parents. Leia and Han were both so happy to see all three of their babies. But Leia was very weak, and spoke so softly. She seemed so fragile lying there, so weak, Luke made both twins be very careful hugging her. And after she had talk to them for a while, Mara spoke up, saying, "And don't forget this little guy, Princess."

"Oh, let me hold him, just for a little bit." Leia asked Han, who reluctantly gave her the go-ahead. But helped, making sure, she didn't drop him.

Leia was so happy to hold Ani and see all of her babies, she was in tears. Luke could tell he'd done the right thing, she'd needed this. Then Leia said painfully, "Han, take the baby, I can't hold him much longer." As soon as Han had him, Leia collapsed back against the bed. She groaned in frustration, "Some mother I am, I can't even hold my own son."

Han bounced Ani, saying, "Leia you are a wonderful mother, you're just sick now s'all! As soon as you get your strength back everything will go back to normal,"

"What a time for me to get sick! A newborn, twin-toddlers-"

"Everything is just fine Leia, don't worry about that, you just worry about getting better." Luke told her.

"I know all of you can handle it, but **you** shouldn't **have to**!" Leia said clearly frustrated with herself more than anything.

After a while, Luke and Mara started heading home and Han followed them out.

"Thanks again guys, we all really appreciate this." Han said.

"Hey, what's family for? Are you sure you want to leave her overnight, on her own?" Luke asked, knowing his friend had followed them, for a reason.

"Well, that what I was hoping I could talk to you about. Leia's so weak, so sick, I'm afraid to leave her on her own. Would you two mind watching the kids for a little longer?"

"Sure," both Luke and Mara said in unison.

"Really, you're sure it's no trouble? It's a lot to ask, and you both have done so much already."

"Don't worry Han, we don't mind." Luke assured.

"You just take care of Leia, we'll do the rest and you can take over tomorrow!"

* * *

**The End of DAY 5…**

So that night, they got all three children to sleep and final collapsed in bed themselves, too exhausted to talk much.

"Are you half as tired as I am?" Luke groaned.

"For such sweet, little people, they can sure wear you out." Mara smiled.

"And Anakin's gonna wake up a few times tonight too." Luke groaned again.

"That's okay, when he does, we'll take shifts." Mara said having a hard time keeping her eyes open as Luke pulled the covers over them. With Mara nearly asleep, Luke pulled her close and kissed her, she responded to the short yet sweet little kisses.

"Goodnight," she whispered, snuggling closer.

"Sweet dreams," Luke whispered back.

* * *

**The Personal Organizer of Luke Skywalker:**

**Mara's Day 6…**

Boy, this week flew by fast! Anyways, today was another great day. When me and Mara woke up this morning, we found Jacen and Jania on each side of us. Jania had a nightmare and told Jacen all about it… so they both got too scared to sit there any longer. My sister did get to come home from the hospital, as long as she promised to take it easy. She's still very weak, but she feels better being home. Me and Mara are staying the night again, so Han and Leia can both get some rest. Mara's even talking about moving back here and helping out while I make my decision… which I dread more each day. Yep, Mara moves here, Calli moves in one of the student quarters and I finally get back to my place. It's going to seem so empty without either of the girls there.

Nothing really big happened today, except for one little thing I noticed. Earlier today, before Leia and Han came home, Mara was playing with the baby. She didn't know I was watching, but she had just changed little Anakin's diaper. And as she was picking him up she started talking to him. And Anakin started trying to touch her face. The whole scene was so cute, and sweet, my heart just melted.

* * *

**Luke put his organizer away,** as Mara came in, smiling from ear to ear. "I was reading the twins a story and they were so worn out; they didn't even make it to the end."

"They had a big day today." Luke said.

"Yep, I'm so glad Leia was able to come home today. I know it was tearing her apart, being away from those children, especially with little Ani, just a week old." Mara said climbing into bed, Luke pulling the covers over them both.

"Yeah, and I know Han's relieved too." Luke smiled as Mara cuddled close.

Mara closed her eyes, and took a nice, deep breath, relaxing into his warm embrace. Then she realized something and her eyes sprung open, "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow's our last day." Luke's eyes sprung open too.

"You're right, so much has been going on around here, I lost count! But now that you mention it, my organizer did say Day 6."

"Our last day," Mara said softly to herself, but Luke still heard it.

"Not our _last_ day!"

"Don't start that again! Tomorrow afternoon, you're moving back to your place, where you'll 'decide' who's the right girl for you. Then you'll pick Calli, and I won't see you for a very long time-"

"Now, Mara! I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Don't talk that way, I don't even know who I'll choose yet," Luke said as calm as he could.

Mara sprung up off him, penning him in place, and staring him straight in the eyes. "And I've told you before Skywalker, I know you! I can read you're every move, every breath, like a book. And you still love her…" She stopped, and her entire form seemed to soften and back off a little. Luke could feel her pain through the force, rolling off her in breaking waves against him. Then she tried to hide it and leaned back in. "She is the one you'll choose, without a doubt. So don't try to be nice, and get my hopes up!"

"Mara," Luke gently touched her face. "What's wrong with you, I can feel your pain, but I don't know what's causing it. Tell me what's wrong."

"I know what's going to happen, she'll win." Tears began to roll down her face. "She'll win it all!" She choked out. "And when she does, I'm outta here, she'll have me banished from this planet. But that's not what hurts, that's not what worries me." She said desperately trying to calm down. "What hurts me is, I'm gonna lose one of the only true friend I have ever had in my life… my best friend… not to mention…a year or two, down the road she might leave you again… I can't get myself to trust her! No matter how hard I've tried." Luke sat up taking her in his arms, shushing her tears, patting her back, trying to sooth her… while his heart was breaking.

Mara tears finally calmed down and looked up at him, "Sorry you had to see me like this, and sorry I got you all wet." She said wiping at his shoulder and chest with her hand. Luke's hand cupped her cheek, still hot from her tears, and kissed her tear trails, just before wiping them away. He did the same to the other side, and leaned his forehead on hers. Then he closed in on her, so that she was only a breath away, and finally kissed her lips. With their altered relationship, still so new, Luke and Mara, had never really had a make-out session before now… So here they were, Luke slowly lowering Mara to the bed, holding each other tight, kissing the living daylights out of one another! ((**AN:** _Guess they can't say that anymore._))

* * *

**THE LAST DAY/ FAREWELL…**

Mara and Luke had just finished dragging the rest of Luke's stuff back into his apartment. "I think that's all."

"I think so," Mara said, cutely sitting, cross-legged, on top of the trunk-like thing she'd just helped with. "No offence, Skywalker, but you pack like a girl."

"Is that and insult?"

"I said 'no offence,' geez!" Mara sighed, making him smile. "Do you think you can take it from here, or do you further need my assistance?"

"No, I think I can take it from here." He smiled kind of awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's… just so hard to say goodbye to you, who helped me, and has been there for me so much in the last week. With Calli, it was easy, she tossed me out the door, with a quick peck and that was it."

Mara snapped her fingers, "Damn, I should have gone with that game plan."

"No, no, I'm glad you helped me, otherwise I would have had to use the force to lug this stuff up here, and using the force like that, always makes me so tired. Thanks again, for all of your help." She nodded, and stood up.

"Luke, I'm sorry I went all to pieces on you last night, like I did." He tried to interrupt, and she said, "No, let me say this. Last night was something I had to get outta my system, and you shouldn't have heard it. But I'm glad you were there, for me, like you were. It was nice to support me the way you did, but I don't want you to pay any attention to what I said. I want you to know, that no matter what you choose to do, or which girl you pick tomorrow… I'll always be your friend, and I hope you'll always be mine."

"You can count on it," Luke said quietly, taking both of her hands.

"There's only one more thing I want you to do."

"Name it," Luke said quietly.

She lifted their joined hands and held them against the respectable place on his chest. "When you make your choice, follow your heart; pick the girl you really want to be with… or whatever. Don't pick me because you feel sorry for me, don't pick Calli because she told you to, you pick for you! The girl that you felt the most righteous beside… promise me."

"I will Mara, I promise." He choked out, getting teary himself, he had no idea it would be this hard to let go of her.

"Okay," she smiled, "Give me a hug." They hugged each other tight and just before she could leave his embrace; he pulled her back, and started kissing her passionately. Crushed her body to his, as she returned the kiss, full force.

Mara finally managed to wiggle from his embrace and whisper a choked goodbye quickly. As soon as Mara was out the door, she ran for the turbolift, and as soon as she was behind the steal doors, she let out a deep breath. She said a quick prayer to the force for strength. Inside his apartment, Luke tried to start unpacking, but no matter how hard he tried to busy himself with this chore… the tears poured.

* * *

_I know, you're all coming after me with pitchforks for ending it there… hey, let's not get violent about this! Please write in and let me know weather or not you liked it. I know this was one of those more serious chapters, I promise the next chapter has much more humor in it! Luke's gonna get some help, from some much unsuspected sources!_

**While you're all sharpening those shiny metal objects, for my torment… let ask you all a Question!**

**How would you guys like some Valentine's Day Stories… for Han/Leia and Luke/Mara? Great, Good, Horrid idea??? Let me know, because I got an idea for a new V-day fic for each couple… Would you guys like that?**

_Thanks again everyone for writing in and being so wonderful, hanging with me for so long! Bless you all, till next time, Bye Bye Bye!_

**_-SailorLeia_**


	10. Unexpected Help

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey guys, I'm back again with Chapter 10! I'm glad you liked my last update! I'd like to give a special thanks to all of you out there who reviewed Chapter 9…_

**Jedi-lover** – Thank you so much for your fun reviews! I was a little confused by your first review, thank you for taking the time to send another and make sure I understood! I cracked up at the pitch fork comment! You have two little boys? Aww, you're a very lucky lady! You must know the technique ((I have yet to learn, -pout-))! Thanks again for your encouragement!

**Sunsoarer** – Aww! Puppy dog eyes always get me! Thanks, for writing in and letting me know what you think! I'm working on both V-day stories now too. Keep you eyes open for them!

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi** – Your review made me laugh, thanks for writing in, and I promise, I'm finishing as fast as I can.

**Sithspawned **– Hey, they're men, what do you expect from them!? ((Just kidding)) Though they are endlessly frustrating, they are useful… sometimes… ((Just kidding again)) Anyways, I'm glad to hear you like the way I characterized the twins! I was a little unsure, about that! And thanks for your vote of confidence for the V-day fics too, I really appreciate it!

**Black-Midnight-Soul** – brilliant? Thank you so much for writing in, and adding me to you favorites! Reviews like your's keep me going!

**Sweetdeath04 **– GREAT! Glad your computer is all better! The Jedi wiseness will return to its once prized luster, I promise! Luke's just being… Luke! Boring school films! Why did you have to bring those dreadful things up! -Clears throat- Sorry, I graduated last June (Class of 2004, YAH!) and I'm still not over the nightmares, those teachers showed us, daring to call them "education." They should have come with a barf bag! LoL! Glad you still like it, and hope school isn't too hard on you!

**ScifiCritic –** -Gulps- I think I see your point! Glad you still like it and trust me, you have nothing to worry about. ((If he doesn't pick Mara, I'll hurt myself with a pitch fork!))

_Dedicated to my football loving Daddy! Who was nice enough to let me do this chapter very quickly!

* * *

_

"**Take Your Pick"**

_Chapter 10 – Unexpected Help

* * *

_

**Decision Time…**

Luke lie on his back, sprawled out on his bed, racking his brain. He had made his decision fifty times today… and then he'd change it again! "Come on Skywalker," he coached himself out loud. "This isn't advanced calculus; it's just a matter of which girl's… the right one… Listen to me, I've lost my mind! I'm sitting here, talking to myself!" He chuckled, sitting up.

"I need help; I can't seem to choose-"

_'Women problems, son?'_ A very familiar voice asked.

Luke looked around him cautiously, he couldn't sense a presence, it seemed he was alone. "Who's there?" He dared to ask.

_'Don't tell me you don't recognize your own father!'_ A simmering, almost transparent form appeared in front of Luke's slumped form. The spirit none other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Father!" Luke smiled.

_'Yes, it's your dear ol' dad! I see you've gotten yourself in quite a mess down here.'_

"Are you going to help me?" Luke asked, hope shining in his eyes.

_'Well, we've decided to lend a hand.'_ Anakin smiled.

"We've?" Luke questioned. Then two other spirits appeared beside Anakin. A woman who reminded Luke of his sister, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Ben? You're-"

_'Yes Luke, I'm helping as well.'_ Obi-Wan smiled, Luke met the woman's tearful gaze and asked, "You're… You're our mother… aren't you?"

_'Yes Luke,'_ Padmé smiled, _'I am you mother… I'm sorry it took me so long to get here.'_ Then she followed her hands, and cleared her throat… just like Leia does when she switches into diplomat mode. _'But we are only allowed to visit when it's absolutely necessary. Now we're not going to tell you who to choose. This is still you're decision and ultimately you have to make this choice. We are merely aiding you in your inability to choose.'_ She explained further.

"You mean I still have to hurt one of them?" Luke asked… ((**AN:**_ just a little baby-ish isn't he?_))

_'Trust me Luke; one of these girls would be hurt far more than the other.'_ Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly out the corner of his mouth.

_'This is really a much easier choice than you think, son. The right girl is there in front of you, but you have been hurt so many times, you don't feel brave enough to make a move!'_

'_I think what you really need is just a different perspective, to see what we mean.'_ Padmé smiled, Luke looked more than a little confused so Ben sat next to him and began to explain.

'_Luke, do you recall a conversation we had a while ago? When I told you "many of the truths we cling to, deepened greatly on-'_

"'Our point of view'… yeah, I remember that. That was the same night you let me know I had a twin sister…Leia." Luke seemed to follow so far.

'_Right, we're simply giving you a different point of view, which should help you greatly with your decision.'_ Obi-Wan tried to explain; Anakin stepped forward in front of Luke and informed him. _'Tonight, when you go to sleep, you will get what we like to call a "glimpse." A glimpse into what your future could be, with each girl.' _

He glanced down at Padmé, telling her to take it from there. _'You will see your first Christmas holiday together, married and get to explore a day and night in that life.'_

"You mean, I'm going to dream about this tonight?" Luke asked.

'_Kind of, except this will be more like a force prediction. A look into the, **"what could be**.**"**'_ Anakin explained.

"What happens if I don't sleep?" Luke asked curiously.

'_You'll sleep, trust me,'_ Padmé said, _'we'll make sure of that.'_

'And from time to time, we'll give you information and tips too.' Anakin promised, Luke wanted to ask another question… But that very moment, his com-unit rang, and he turned his head away from his unexpected guests, to regard the loud, irritating sound. When he turned to look back at his guests, they were all gone… as if it had all been a dream.

Leia was who had called; she wanted to ask Luke to join them for breakfast tomorrow morning for a little family pep-talk. After they agreed on a time, his exhausted sister cut the conversation short, because she was so tired. Luke suddenly felt very tired too. So he quickly readied himself for bed, and as soon as his head, hit the pillow… He was sound asleep.

* * *

_I know this one's a shortie, but before you all terrorize me with anymore sharp, metal objects… ((Says meekly)) let me explain! Ya see, both glimpse get kinda wordy, and I don't want to make the chapter too long… if that's possible! Glimpses 1 and 2 will be up very soon though! Thanks again all of you who reviewed Chapter 9! You guys truly keep me going! Bless all of you, till next time!**  
-SailorLeia**_


	11. Glimpse One

_Dear Readers,_

_((Peeks around the corner shyly)) Hi again everyone, ((SailorLeia says meekly)) I'm still dodging  
_  
**Jedi-Lover –** ((chuckles evilly, clears throat and shrugs innocently)) Me… A big tease??? Really?! ((I know, I'm so bad!)) But at least I'm updating much faster than normal! Your review had me laughing myself to tears; I loved your description of what life would be like for Luke with each girl! SIMPLY HILAIOUS, you're a character outta this world! Thank you so much for you fun review! I hope you enjoy the _"henpecked shell"_ ((I **LOVED** THAT)) once known as Luke Skywalker.

**Black-Midnight-Soul –** Thank you so much for writing in, glad you enjoyed… even though Ch.10 was a shortie!

**Sithspawned **–-_Notices blade's glimmer in the shadows behind Sithspawned_-… -_SailorLeia gulps loudly and holds up her hands, in an innocent jester._- "Now, there's no need to get violent here! See, it was a quick update!" ... LoL, we have so much fun, here on ! Thanks again for your kind and fun reviews! Hope you like Chapter 11!

**Sunsoarer –** I'll remember! Thank you so much for your kind words and funny review! I really appreciate it!

**Amythest** – I know, I have a problem… I'm **_tense-challenged_**… I'm seeing a doctor for it and apologize for my inability to decide what tense I'm in… **Just kidding!** Thank you for your fun, kind and helpful review! ((I appreciate author-to-author help! Wink-wink! If you haven't already noticed, I need all the help I can get.))

**Jade-Potter** – Okay, here ya go, hope you like it!

**Vinny and Nex** – It's okay guys, no need to apologize, I'm updating pretty quick these days! I love hearing from you, I was wondering where you were! Glad you still like it and hope you enjoy this chapter too! ((Ben's brother is Owen??? I knew Ani was his half brother… but Ben???))

**Sweetdeath04** – Glad you enjoyed the ghost thing and Obi-Wan's advice on girls! ((Have I told you lately how much I love hearing from you!)) Your reviews are always a joy and keep me going… hope you like this chapter too!

**Galaxy3 –** I have to tell you, I think your review is one of the funniest I have ever received! I loved the story at the top ssssssoooooo mmmmmuuuucccccchhhhhh! I laughed so hard I was in tears! I'm updating as fast as my little pudgy fingers can go! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks again for your kind and hilarious review, you're wonderful! ((You know, I didn't even notice I had rhymed until you wrote back… I'm so dense!))

**Mara Look-a-like –** Wow, glad you're enjoying it! You and another girl act like the girls in my story do… that is so AWESOME!!!! WOW! Thank you so much for sharing that with me, I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter too!

_Dedicated to my dear friend Rachel, because the glimpses were her favorite part!

* * *

_

"**Take Your Pick"**

_Chapter 11 –GLIMPSE ONE

* * *

_

Luke woke up in a strange position, in a strange feeling bed. He stood up, and shivered as he was hit with a very cold draft coming from somewhere. This wasn't his home, he looked around him. The walls were a bright white, while the curtains, bed spread and furniture were all black with white detail. Everything was black and white, he felt like he was back in the Empire's rule!

He stumbled into what he could only guess was the fresher. Luckily he was right, and he leaped for the sink to splash his face with cold water. How did he get here, had he been dreaming this whole time, was this a dream? He wiped his face off and got his first good look at himself. He didn't look the same as he remembered… He couldn't describe it, he looked older, more warn than before. He glanced back into the bed chamber he'd come from and noticed something he hadn't before. A small figure, lying completely still in the bed. As he got closer, he realized it was Callista. Wearing her usual green goop, fruit slices and wrap on the top of her head.

That's when it hit him, he was dreaming… sort of! This was a glimpse into his future, if he chooses Calli! Then it was like something inside him switched into auto-pilot and he was no longer really in control of his own actions. He went straight to kitchen and began to make himself breakfast, seeming to know Calli wouldn't join him. He made her a cup of morning caf, like always and as if on a cue… Calli came running through, still taking curlers out of her longer hair. "Good morning," he chuckled as she downed her drink and held her cup out for more.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked a little angry.

"Calli, you've worked late every night for the past month. You really need to get some rest." Luke said pouring her another cup full.

"No, I'm fine; I don't need any extra sleep." She insisted running back and finishing get ready for work he was guessing… what did _she_ do for work? What _could_ she do, was a better question. He couldn't think of any job outside his or the government to require such dedication and such hard hours. She came back still smearing her make-up on. As she said, "Oh, and Honey, I won't be coming home tonight. I have to go on a business trip."

"But Calli, it's Christmas Eve!" Luke reminded, "You work twenty-four-seven all year long, Christmas too!"

"Luke, I know its special time of year for you and me. But in the business world, I'm afraid it's just another day." She said stuffing data disks into her briefcase.

"But it not just any Christmas, Calli." Luke said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "It's our first Christmas together… since we got married."

"I know," Calli said smartly, and just a little snotty! "But I have to go, it's my job!"

"I know, I just wish we could spend the holiday together, that's all." Luke said, sadly.

"Oh Luke, you're so sentimental." She said pulling out of his grasps and shut her brief case, with a thud. "When I get back I'll take sometime off and we'll celebrate Christmas together then, okay?"

"Okay," Luke agreed, Calli kissed his cheek and slipped out the door. She didn't even say 'love you' anymore. Luke said quietly to himself more than anything, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**Later That Evening…**

Luke had been sitting at home all day, and all night. He simply couldn't take the loneliness for one more minute. So he went out to eat at one of his Calli's old favorite places. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a mug of hot cocoa. He smiled, at his own childishness. Then he heard someone else order the same thing in a soft voice. He couldn't believe his ears. The soft spoken request couldn't be from who he thought it was. He turned his head to the side and to his complete and total surprise… he was right.

A few seats down, Mara Jade was sitting, looking over gobs and gobs of paperwork. She looked older too, yet she was still as breathtaking as he remembered her. He hadn't seen her since the day he picked Calli. Her hair was shorter than it used to be, but it was still the living fire he remembered. The strange part was she looked just as lonely as he felt. "Mara?" He called.

Mara's head sprung up, and their eyes met for the first time in years. As soon as she realized who he was, her entire face lit up. "Luke!" She got up and they hugged each other tight, sharing a laugh.

"Force, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm up to my armpits in essays from my class at the academy. Hoping to get them all graded over winter break."

"Oh yeah, you're teaching at the academy now." Luke beamed with pride, to his former student. "How's it going?"

"Good, it's going good. Most of students aren't even ten years old yet. And they surprise me how smart they are in their young age. But a teacher's salary can't even support me, so I'm doing a few things here and there for Karrde too." She smiled kindly, her eyes sad. "But hey, enough about me, how are you, how's married life treating you? I heard you and Calli finally tied the knot."

"It's okay, it's good," Luke said more than a little uncomfortable. "So what brings you out this far from home?"

"Karrde." They said in perfect unison!

"He wanted me to run a shipment out here; it's my way, so I took the job." She explained blowing the steam from her cup, sipping her hot cocoa.

"On your way? Where are you heading? To visit… what's his name? I heard you were dating that big guy." Luke asked.

"Well, that, 'what's his name' is… ancient history." She said sort of proud of herself. "You know he never even asked me out… once. He was just a big jerk."

"Mara, are you ever going to settle down? Wouldn't you like to have a family someday?"

"Oh come on, can you see me, settling down and being a mom. No, I used to believe that I would have that someday, if I played my cards right. But all that was a dream, a fantasy, simply wishful thinking on my part." She breathed a sigh and then changed the subject. "Anyways, I'm on my way to Coruscant, to spend Christmas with Han, Leia and the children. Aren't you and Calli going?" She asked innocently.

"No, we were going to spend Christmas together, alone." Luke said sadly.

"Eww, how cozy." She smiled, "very smooth, Farmboy."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Well, what happened- Oh wait; don't tell me, I'm prying! It's none of my business." Mara said more to herself than Luke, who chuckled.

"No, that's alright, I still think of you as one of my best friends, ya know?"

"Yeah, me too," Mara said quietly. "Do you remember that little competition we had, Calli vs. me and you had to pick between us?"

"Yeah, I picked Calli, just as you had predicted and promised you, that we would always be friends."

"You know, I never trusted her back then. I was so sure she'd leave you again, break your heart. But I was wrong, you're a lot better off this way." Mara said sincerely.

"Thanks Mara, that means a lot coming from you."

"Sure," she glanced down at her wrist-crono and gasped, "Eww, look at the time! I have to get moving."

"You're leaving so soon?" Luke asked suddenly sad.

"I have to, I have a late window, and it's the only way I'll make it to Han and Leia's in time for Christmas. Sorry I can't stay longer." She said quickly gathering her things and attempting to pay for her drink.

"No, don't you dare, it's on me."

"Luke-"

"No, I insist, let me." She smiled brightly, with a little laugh and said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for." She slung her bag over her shoulder and hugged him tight.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" She said as she pulled back.

"Okay, you too." He replied, she was almost out the door when she stopped and turned back.

"Hey Luke," He looked over at her and she smiled saying something to him, his own wife didn't even say. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Luke smiled.

Then Mara was out the door and out of sight. He couldn't believe it, after all those years, she still knew just what to say, and do to cheer him up. He felt better, not so down or self-pitying. He really was lucky; he had a nice wife… on most days… when she was actually with him. He had a sister, brother-in-law, a niece and two nephews he hardly saw anymore, yet they were always there for one another when they needed each other. Now that he thought about it, he was truly blessed. He was going to have a wonderful Christmas with his wife when she got home. Until then, he'd just grin, bare it, and not-so-patiently await her return.

He asked for a menu to order his dinner, and the nice bar-tending gentlemen said to just grab one off the table behind him. So Luke turned around to do just that when a very familiar laugh perked his ears. He looked up and to his totally and complete surprise… he saw Callista. She was at a large, loud table not so far away from him… In another man's arms. Not only was she in his arms, but she was straddling his lap.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home?" The stranger said in a strange, probably fake, accent.

"Don't worry, Kristoff," she said pinching his face. "It's all taken care of, after our meal; we'll fly far away for our romantic getaway." She said sweetly.

"You're sure the old boy won't suspect us?" The man asked.

"Are you kidding, he thinks I'm away on business again." She laughed evilly, "What a goof, he really believes I work that hard!" The pair laughed together and started kissing passionately. Luke felt sick to his stomach, he would have liked to make a scene, rip Calli away from that goon and show just how goofy he was. But he just couldn't deal with this right now. All he really wanted to do was get the heck outta there.

So that's what he did, he quickly paid for his and Mara's drinks and quickly left the place. As he was making his getaway down the street, he felt something hit him and the back of the head… REALLY HARD… the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, with an unbelievable headache. When his eyes could finally focus again, he noticed he wasn't alone; Mara had his head on her lap, bandaging a cut on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, what happened to me?" he asked.

"Well, you were heading down the street in some kind of hurry, when this thug came outta nowhere and knocked you out. He tried to mug you, but I got him, by the way, this is your's." She said giving him his wallet and helping him sit up. "What happened to your prized danger sense?"

"I don't know, I was so distracted I didn't know what was going on till, BAM! I don't even remember hitting the ground." He groaned.

"I think we should get you to a medicenter, you could have a concussion-"

"No, I'm okay, I just want to get home and put some ice on this." He said painfully.

"Well, at least let me help you home, okay?" She said already helping him along.

"No, don't you need to go?" Luke said.

"Well I have to leave soon; they're still washing down my ship. So I've got some time to burn. I'll explain to Calli what happened for you too."

"Okay, you can walk me home, but Calli isn't there so you don't have to explain anything." he agreed.

"I thought you were spending Christmas together?" Mara asked confused.

"We were supposed to, but she had to work." Luke said, hiding the truth from Mara, if he told her what Calli was really up to, his dear friend was sure to turn darkside and hunt the other girl down. She walked him home got him to bed, tucked him in and got him some ice. "Okay, you better get back or you'll miss your last window."

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Luke smiled, "you're still pulling my butt outta trouble."

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty good at it over the years." She smiled.

"Thanks Mara for everything, I don't know where I'd be with out you."

"I do Skywalker; you would be in an alley, on your stomach with no money, no Band-Aids and not a friend in site." He chuckled. "Glad I was there to help, Luke."

"You know after the holiday madness calms down, we should get together, we haven't hung out in a long time." Luke suggested.

"Yeah, I agree, we'll have to do that." She glanced at the wall crono and gasped, "I really must be going, but it was good seeing you!"

"You too, go on, and have a nice holiday." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll try; you do the same, okay?"

"Sure." She smiled again and headed on down the hall. As she was walking away. Luke could hear Obi-Wan's voice in his head. _'It wasn't to be, I'm afraid. That's the last time you ever saw Mara Jade. She dies in a horrible ship accident two months later, a charter she was running for Talon Karrde. Never married anyone, never had any children, and never had the family she always wanted. She gave her heart away along time ago, and she never gave it again.'

* * *

_

**LUKE WOKE UP**, jolting into an upright position. He was panting, his heart was racing and he was covered in a cold sweat. He tried desperately to gain some control and his breath… He had to calm down. Finally he was able to catch his breath, when he remembered what he saw wasn't written in stone. It was a possibility, but it wasn't definite! The future was always in motion after all, he collapsed back on his pillow and wiped his tired eyes. "Mara died… And we were all so unhappy. Her eyes were so sad, and lonely." He got up, and got himself a glass of water. He was mostly calmed down now… but he was still so shaken by his dream, he didn't see how he could possibly get back to sleep! But he decided to give it a try anyway, so he went back into his bedroom. Got in a comfy position and immediately fell asleep…again.

* * *

_And that was Glimpse One! I hope you all liked it, next time, Glimpse Two… Mara and Luke's first Christmas married…I can't wait, I'm getting to work on it right now… It should be posted in the next few days. Thanks again all of wonderful people who reviewed! Till next time, Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	12. Glimpse Two

_Dear Readers,_

_Here it is, the moment I've been waiting for ((Hopefully you have too!)) GLIMPES TWO!!! I'm so excited, let's hop right to it. I want to take a minute to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 11!_

**Sithspawned** **–** I wouldn't cheat on him either ((wink-wink))! Thanks for your fun reviews and support! ((We have so much fun here!))

**Furlings are Cats** **–** You're right… Then again Calli doesn't know the meaning to a lot of words. Thanks for writing in, your review was funny! I really appreciate it… You think he should pick Mara, huh? Hmm… hope you enjoy Glimpse two!

**Jedi-Master-Mouf –** Yeah, you think he would get the picture! Poor Jedi Masters, always needing it to be spelled out to them! Thank you so much for writing in!

**Galaxy3 –** Another great little story, I laughed myself to tears! Sorry the last chapter was a little dark, and sad… but I couldn't let life with Calli look like lollipops and gumdrops! This chapter will be more upbeat, I promise. I hope you enjoy, Thank you so much for your fun reviews! They really brightened my day!

**Vinny and Nex** – Wow, you guys taught me something new! Thanks for the half brother tip! That's awesome! You guys have reviewed, like, every chapter and your reviews are always a joy! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Sunsoarer –** Glimpse two is here, thanks for your encouragement! I really appreciate it! ((I just noticed your C2; one of the other reviewers pointed it out to me. And I just wanted to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POSTING BOTH OF MY STORIES ON YOUR LIST!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You have no idea how much it means to me! Bless you!))

**Amythest –** Yeah, I'm getting better at staying in tense! YAH! Glad you're still enjoying it, hope you like glimpse 2! Pitch-forks! AHH!!! I think I have a new phobia! The fear of pitch forks… wonder what that's called! ((You reviewed twice! You are so wonderful! Yeah, this chapter is sorta like 'A Christmas Carol!' Have you ever seen that movie 'The Family Man,' with Nicolas Cage? That was truly where I got my inspiration for this story; they even called his dream 'a glimpse!'))

**fluffgirl –** It's okay! I'm just glad you're still reading and enjoying! Though I do appreciate the apology, I was wondering were you went! Thank you so much for your kind review! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! ((Wow, "This Love" by Maroon5 is kind of fitting isn't it? I never noticed that! Good eye, fluffgirl… or ear! And you reviewed TWICE, Bless you… So thank you, thank you!))

**Mara Look-a-like –** I know, if I had that to go home to, I wouldn't cheat! LoL! This chapter is happier, not-to-mention the winner's and the loser's reactions should be priceless! Glad to hear you're still enjoying this story and I hope you like glimpse 2 too! ((And I plan on being good on Luke's decision! Wink-wink! I think this chapter will squash any suspicions otherwise! You'll see!))

**Jedi-Lover –** Yeah, Calli doesn't even care she's out in public! I agree, I think she's a sith too! ((You forgot the porn she's downloading was actually early pictures of herself!)) "Dumb as a box of rocks," huh? I agree, but he will smarten up in this chapter… a little! Thank you for your fun and encouraging reviews! Much Love! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Kobe-Mac –** Thank you so much for writing in! Hope you enjoy glimpse 2! Welcome back to Star Wars Fanfics! ((We have so much fun!))

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi –** I didn't hear anything… NOT! LoL! Here's Glimpse 2! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for writing in!

**Saber Girls (Jania, Leia, and Amidaala) –** Thank you so much for writing in, glad you all like it. Please excuse my problem; I have a problem staying in tense… I'm **tensely-challenged** and I am seeing a doctor for it… Just kidding, I appreciate it! And Thank you for telling me I was on one of the C2 lists… I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS UP THERE! So thanks for showing me that and being so kind! Hope you all enjoy Glimpse two!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Your reviews are always a joy, and always brighten **my** day! Glad you still like it and glad you're still reading! And I'm so glad you liked that quote, because originally I was afraid to put it in there! I was afraid everyone would think it was cruel, thanks for letting me know you liked it… I hope you like glimpse two! ((As for all of those encouraging words trying to convince me to post again, soon… ya talked me into it!))

_Dedicated to one of my best friend's Rachel, because she loved the glimpses too much!_

* * *

"**Take Your Pick"**

_Chapter 12 – GLIMPSES TWO

* * *

_

Luke Skywalker, felt great, all of the grief and sadness from his dream was washed away. He felt warm and happy, all bundled up in the middle of his bed… Wait a minute… since when was his bed this big… and when did he paint the walls a different color? The sun wasn't quite up yet, so he couldn't tell what the exact color was… but it certainly wasn't white! He was going to get up like he had in the last…dream or "glimpse!" But this time, there was a weight holding him in place… it wasn't heavy and wasn't a burden… it was warm, soft, kinda light and yet not light enough to be a pillow or something. He opened his heavy, tired eyes again and noticed the long hair draped across his chest. He couldn't tell what color it was, so he gently picked up a soft lock, and brought it to his nose. Yep, he knew that scent anywhere… it was definitely Mara. Her Hair always smelled like that. Like the Yavin IV forest after a long spring rain. He had totally forgotten there was supposed to be another glimpse!

He squirmed trying to get into a more comfortable position, making Mara stir. Her voice soft and tired, she asked, "Luke… Luke… is something wrong?" Her left hand came up and pressed against his chest. The glimmer of her wedding ring banished any shadow of a doubt. They were married! Then, just like before, he seemed to switch into auto-pilot and lost control of his own actions.

"No honey, nothing's wrong, you go on back to sleep." He said kissing her forehead and trying to pull the covers back around her.

"No, no…" Her body leaned even more on his; and her head rolled to rest against his chest. And since she was too tired to actually left her head completely at the moment, her head was standing on her chin. "Something's wrong, tell me."

"You need to rest." He tried to argue.

"Skywalker, you fess up, or I'll beat it out of you."

"Oh come on, you haven't done that in years!" Luke said with confidence.

"That's not what you said last week." She said in a low, kind of seductive tone.

"Yeah, but that was one of those 'hurt-so-good' deals." Luke laughed kissing her sweetly on her lips.

"No really, what's on your mind?" She asked again.

"It just that, we haven't been married long, and already my profession is causing problems!" Luke complained.

"Luke, we've already been through this… **_Your_** profession is not that big of deal, because it is **_my_** profession too!"

"I know, I'm proud of you and your abilities. But you weren't the one, selected by the New Republic to fly half-way across the galaxy, to meet a contact, on Christmas Eve!" He sighed. "This is our first Christmas together, and we can't even celebrate it together."

"Not our _first_ Christmas together, we've celebrated it together before!" Mara said.

"Yeah, but we didn't know then what we know now. We weren't married then either!" Luke said sadly, and continued in frustration. "Why couldn't this guy wait till the new year? I mean is that so much to ask? Don't get me wrong, I want those murderers behind bars just as much as the next guy, but why does something have to come up on Christ-" Luke was suddenly cutoff by Mara's lips. She kissed him deeply letting him forget about all of their problems for a few delicious moments. ((**AN:** _Whoa!_)) Mara finally pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Feel better?"

"Hmm." Luke replied making Mara giggle quietly. "See, I have to miss spending Christmas like this!"

"Luke, we are both jedi, and I know you don't want to leave. But it 's okay, really, we'll just celebrate when you get back, okay?"

"Yeah, but I still wish it didn't have to be this way!" Luke whined.

"Me either, but as long as you come back safe, SOON, everything will be fine, okay?" She smiled trying her best to cheer him up.

"Okay," Luke pouted, that is until Mara kissed him again. After she broke the kiss she said, "Now, get some rest, we have to get up in a few hours, you should rest while you can!"

"Yeah, you're right," She snuggled back against him, and he planted a kiss on her forehead. Almost immediately the two were back to sleep.

**

* * *

A few hours later… **

Mara Jade Skywalker was aroused by the loud buzzing of their alarm clock! She turned it off and managed to untangle herself from Luke and get up… saying, "Come on Luke, time to get up."

"No," he groaned, "we just went to sleep a couple of minutes ago."

"Try a couple of hours ago, now get up!" She said as she padded down the hall in bare feet. Luke was wide awake under those covers; he was one of those people that thrived in the mornings… Mara was not a morning person at all. So he played these games with her in the mornings to cheer her up.

She was in the kitchen getting their morning dosage of hot chocolate ready. She called down the hallway, "Luke Skywalker, you have a classroom full of young jedi waiting for you! Get up!"

A few more moments of silence, and Mara warned, "You better get up, **_I know_** **you don't want _me_ to come in there!**"

The only reply he gave her was rolling over and groaning. He could hear her coming back down the hallway. But what he didn't expect was her body slamming down on top of his, full force. He groaned as the covers were whipped off his head and Mara said, "Get up, come on honey, you're going to be late."

"Don't wanna!" He said his words slurring a little. She pinned him in place before he could roll away. "You have to, come on!"

"But Mara," His legs wrapped around her waist, and rolled them both over, Mara squeaked in surprise. He was on top of her now, and she was the one trapped under his weight. "I don't wanna get up; can't we just lay here?" He said leaving a hot trail of kisses starting at her cheek and ending at her collar bone. "Wouldn't that be nice?" He kissed her mouth for a few moments, then continued kissing his way down the other side of her neck.

"As… as great… as all of this… sounds… ohh… Luke, we can't." She said with great difficulty.

"Darn, are you sure about that?" He asked in a low voice.

"Trust me, if there was anyway we _could_ spend our morning like this… I would have thought of it." Mara said sadly. "Nice try though." She winked, patting his head.

"Oh well," he sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait till after class, to have our fun."

"Yeah, I guess we can wait that long… Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a big favor?"

"What?"

"Get off me!"

"OH!" Luke hopped off his wife as if he'd been burned. "I'm so sorry, honey!" Mara was too busy laughing to be angry, she kissed his cheek and managed to say, "It's alright, Luke! Let's go make some breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah let's go," he said helping her up.

**

* * *

SO, they prepared breakfast together, ate it together, and walked to class together. Mara taught students fitness and saber uses, while Luke taught only those close to reaching knighthood. There where finally enough jedi masters to teach and deal with business so Luke wasn't so over worked anymore. **

After classes were finally over, Luke and Mara met back at their apartment, so they could finish packing Luke's stuff. Little did Mara know, Luke had a surprise waiting for her at home. Oh sure, she knew he was up to something, she just wasn't sure what. Just outside their apartment Luke blindfolded Mara and guided her inside to the living area. "Luke, is this really necessary?!"

"Yes, now behave yourself or it won't be a surprise."

"What did you do?" She asked, almost worried… with good reason.

"Oh, you'll see… now just stand here for a second and I'll be right back." He turned off the lights and ran over to the other side of the room and she could hear him flip a small switch. "Can I look yet?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She whipped off the blindfold, like an impatient little girl. She was surprised to see the most beautiful Christmas tree she'd ever seen in the corner if their room. Not to small, not to big, perfectly shaped, lit up with colorful little lights and a stained glass star at the top. Luke smiling wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful… the most beautiful Christmas tree I've ever seen!" Mara said, leaning back against him.

"Well it's supposed to be, it's our first Christmas tree!" Luke smiled, "I thought it would be nice if we decorated it together before I leave… You like it?"

"Oh Luke…" She breathed, her eyes filling with tears. "It's so perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it," She turned his head and gave him a big kiss. "_Whoa,_" Luke breathed, "I'm _really_ glad you like it!"

"Thank you Luke!" She hugged him tight, then she pulled away and said, "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!"

**

* * *

The Academy's Docking Bay… **

The Solo Family stood together ready to say farewell to Luke… who was nowhere in sight. "You don't think we missed him, do you mama?" Jacen asked his concerned mother.

"We might have, but he knew we were coming, I don't think he would leave knowing that!" Leia assured.

"There's his X-wing, over there Dad!" Jania pointed out.

"Yeah, so he's definitely still here, the question is, where?!" Han asked.

"I hope Auntie Mawa wiked her kissmas twee!" Little Anakin said cheerfully.

"I'm sure she did, little man." Han said rumpling the three-year-old's head.

That's when the big glass doors slid aside to reveal Luke and Mara Skywalker, hand-in-hand. All three children took off running, the twins latched on to their uncle while Anakin ran straight to Mara. After all of the children, Han included, had gotten their chance to say hello, Leia finally got to hug her brother and sister-in-law. "Did you like your surprise Auntie Mara?" Jania asked.

"Yes, I did, your uncle was very sweet, and very sneaky. Did all of you take part in this, as well?" She asked.

All five members of the Solo family happily admitted, by nodding their heads, while Luke explained. "They helped me set it up before you got back."

"Oh, well you all were very sneaky. And not even Leia dropped me any warnings!" Mara gasped looking over to her so-called-friend.

"See, she's so wicked sometimes." Han Solo said in his own defense.

"That's not what you said last night!" Leia winked at Mara, who laughed while Luke made a face and asked, "Can we please keep this on a need-to-know bases? PLEASE!"

"Take it easy, Skywalker." Mara teased.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you two are together, happy and I love you all. But if you guys go any deeper into detail, I'm gonna be waking up in the middle of the night, screaming for the rest of my life!"

"Well thank you very much, little brother!" Leia said laughing.

"He's running late; if you're gonna make this flight Farmboy you better get moving." Mara reminded.

"Yes, you're right!" Luke said suddenly beginning to say goodbye to the children, Han, and Leia… dreading having to say goodbye to Mara most of all. After each of the children had hugged their uncle, Leia had hugged him, and Han had given him a good handshake/hug thing, guys always do, trying to stay cool. Luke faced Mara and Leia cleared her throat and said, "Let's go say merry Christmas to Wedge while we're here children. Let's give your aunt and uncle some privacy."

Mara watched them walk away, but Luke's eyes never left her. He took her hands in his and said, "I promise to be careful, and I'll return as soon as I can."

"I know you will," she smiled, but he didn't miss those tears in the emerald green depths of her eyes. The tears she was fighting so hard to keep at bay. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. All I want for Christmas is you back here safe. You hear me?"

He nodded, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Believe me, there is no place I'd rather be, than right here. With you, all Christmas long, I'm so sorry that didn't happen."

"It's okay," she sniffled, "really it is, it's just… I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too!" Luke choked on his own tears. He suddenly, turned his head, and started to kiss Mara deeply.

"Masters," One of the other Jedi Masters said. "I'm sorry to interrupt like this, but you'll miss your flight."

"It's alright," he assured and faced Mara again. "I really have to go," he kissed her one more time. "Take care of yourself, I love you!"

"I love you too, be careful!"

"I will," Luke said quickly climbing into his ship. He could hear Mara call up to the droid seated behind him. "Artoo, you take care of him for me, okay!"

Artoo blew her a raspberry, as Luke called to his family, "Merry Christmas everybody!" They all waved farewell, and Luke lifted-off

* * *

**The Meeting Place…**

Luke went the place he was supposed to, and suddenly realized that it was the same place he'd seen Mara, in his last glimpse. He sat where he was assigned to sit, and awaited his contact. Suddenly a voice to his right, behind a menu said, "You're late." When the woman put the menu down, Luke was shocked to see an 'old friend.'

"Callista!" Luke said, more than a little shocked.

"Hello Luke, it's good to see you." She said coolly, an describable coldness in her eyes. "Come on; don't look so shocked, did you really suspect someone else."

"Well, yes, to tell you the truth, I did." He admitted. "You were connected to those crooks?"

"Yes, they were friends of mine. They are turning themselves in this very moment, for the crimes they committed." She said powdering her nose. "Now that that's all said and done, let's talk about the real reason I wanted you here."

"The reason I was told to come here; was to obtain the hideout of the criminals and if I can, turn them in. If what you're telling me is true, then I no longer have a reason for being here." Luke said, his gut-instinct telling him to get outta here.

"Or do you?" She asked in a smart tone, closing her compact with an audible click.

"What do you mean?" He asked, more than a little confused.

"How's the life of a jedi? Do you find it fulfilling?" She asked, leaning in closer.

"Yes, it's not an easy-life, but I find it fulfilling in many ways. Why do you ask?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, we haven't talked since that faithful day a few years ago. You know, ever since you chose that… _thing_… over _me_… I've been wondering how you're doing."

"Great, me and Mara have been great… by the way, '_that…thing_' is very special to me-"

"Oh yeah, yeah, she's gold! **Anyways**," she said darkly, rolling her eyes, and then smiling coldly. "About you and me-"

"There is no you and me anymore Callista. We're through, we're over, everything that happened between us is in the past and nothing, NOTHING is going to change that! We've been through this before!-" He tried to explain… but Callista just wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh no, it's far from over." She said calmly in a brushed off manner, checking her nails. "You'll be whistling a different tune; once you discover what **_I've_** been up to lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Luke, don't tell me you, of all people, can't tell there's a difference in me. I thought it was _painfully_ obvious." She said with another cold smile. Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The second he calmed down, and concentrated… the truth hit him like a ton of bricks and he gasped.

"You're a member of the sith… you're one with the darkside!"

"You bet that-cute-little-jedi-booty I am!" Callista said, shamelessly admiring the view.

"You used to be a loyal jedi-knight, how could you?" He asked.

"Aww, simple really! Just because I choose to live, the force will no longer empower me! Why support something that used to give you power, if it's given up on you! I've just returned the favor!" She said her face becoming scary, enraged and sickly looking.

"You've been planning this all along haven't you? You're trying to attack the Jedi… and using me to do so!" Luke realized, wishing the New Republic did a better job of researching their sources; before throwing him in a rancor pit like this!

"Yes, my people infiltrated your Yavin IV academy months ago and are unleashing our attack, as we speak." She purred, scooting closer. "But I didn't just call you away like this to shatter your dreams. I wanted to rid our lives of the one thing separating us!"

"Mara…" Luke breathed, how could he have been so stupid. He should have never left her!

"Yes, she's bound to be dead by now, Luke."

"No," he said in a pain filled voice, reaching across the stars, searching for that shining presents in the force, the presence he cherished so! And a breath of relief pushed it way out of his body, and his heart began to beat again... once he found her presence, brighter than ever. "Luke, don't you see… there's nothing stopping us now. You can join me, and we can rule the galaxy! Together, we will be the most powerful beings in the universe."

Luke looked at her in disbelief, "You think that's all I look for, power?"

"It has to be! Why else would you choose that… that sorry excuse over me? She is beneath you and me, she doesn't belong in the same class as us! Don't you see?!"

"Yeah… I'm beginning to see it all too clearly now." Luke said, as Calli tried to touch him, he slapped her hand away, and continued. "I see that you **are **the untrustworthy **sith** Mara tried to tell me you were. I see that you have somehow convinced yourself that this kind of life is rewarding and have abandoned of your morals! I chose Mara all those years ago, over you, because she is everything you're not! She is loyal, understanding, beautiful not just on the outside, but on the inside too! Yes, she has the force, and yes, she is powerful. But even if she was as force-sensitive as Han, I would still love her just the same! I see more than ever before that I made the right choice that day. And if we never meet again, it will be too soon!"

Callista sat there for a moment in silence, fuming. This had not gone at all the way she'd planned it. "Are you finished?" She asked, her eyes wild with anger. But before Luke could reply. The doors flew off their reels and New Republic troops came charging in, taking Callista into custody. General Han Solo was the commanding officer.

"Come on, kid? You're a married man now, do I really still have to come behind you!" he teased!

"HAN! But how?"

"Some of Callista's sorry assassins came after Mara as soon as you were out of the atmosphere! But don't worry, she's safe, all criminals are now in custody, including all three of the murderers you came looking for, and all of them are ready to testify against Miss. Sith-lord, over there!"

"Hey, you can't do this Solo, you've got nothing on me!" Calli screamed, as she was restrained.

"Ha, all the crap I've dug up on you in the past three hours, I could write a book, sister!" Han assured her.

"This isn't over, I'll get out! And one day Solo, one day Luke, all of you will pay! I MEAN IT! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU'LL SEE, WE'LL MEET AGAIN!" She screamed as she was dragged from the room.

"Yeah, yeah! Good work, buddy!" Han said shaking Luke's hand.

"Why thank you, General Solo! Now what do propose we do?" Luke said in a dramatic, exaggerated and not to mention bad-proper tone!

"Well I don't know about you, junior, but I'm heading home. If I get moving now, I should make it home by, oh, two… three in the morning!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Luke smiled ear to ear. Home, he was going home to be with Mara… for Christmas! It was a dream all to perfect to dream. But he wasn't dreaming, he was really on his way home to her, right now!

"All though, we'll be getting home in the middle of the night. Everyone will be asleep, do you mind?"

"To be honest, I think the Christmas celebration will be starting a little earlier than expected in the Skywalker household." Luke winked.

"Hopefully, I'll have the same luck with your sister… But don't get cocky kid, you might accidentally run into Santa Clause running around so late at night!" Han smiled as they ran into the docking bay where much of the fleet was already on their way home.

"Boy, will he get a surprise when he comes down our chimney tonight!" Luke laughed along with Han, as they ran to their ships like two little boys, in the snow! They were going home! Once Luke was in his cockpit, on a set course home… the edges of his vision were beginning to fade into darkness, like he was waking up.

"Oh COME ON GUYS! Can I at least get home?!" He called up to the sky.

'_Beggars can't be choosers, Luke!'_ Obi-wan commented wisely.

'_Oh come on Obi!'_ Anakin ribbed his old friend, and master.

'_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT DREADED NAME EVERAGAIN, SKYWALKER!'_ Obi-wan warned loudly.

'_Obi, Obi OBI!'_ Anakin said running from Obi-Wan, both armed with lightsabers.

Padmé stepped into Luke sight and smiled. _'Pay no attention to those two, they do it everyday. Some people NEVER GROW UP!'_ She called over her shoulder at the sparring jedi.

'_DAY AND NIGHT SHE TALKS! Each word more useless that the next!'_ Both jedi recite with big grins.

'_Okay, they're going to **pay** for that comment. Meanwhile, we'll let you see when you get home.'_ She smiled, snapping her fingers.

* * *

**At the Skywalker Residents…**

Luke didn't even bat and eye, he rushed inside the apartment. Inside it was pitch dark; the only light was coming from the Christmas tree, still lit up in the living area. He didn't pay much attention to that though. He headed straight for the bedroom and found Mara just where he thought she would be. She was curled up into a little ball; sound asleep on what was supposed to be his side of the bed. She'd been crying, he could tell from the dried salty trails down each cheek. "Mara... Mara, honey… I'm home!"

She moaned and rolled away from him, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So he kissed her forehead and went in the fresher; to get ready for bed himself. When he opened the door, and walked out of the fresher… he didn't expect Mara to be standing right in front of him. But there she stood, looking at him in disbelief. "Luke?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah Mara, I'm home." He smiled, as she touched him as if to see if he was real. Then she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" She choked out.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you-"He managed to get out, before she started showering kisses on him. Luke wrapped his arms around her, to get a better grip, and stumbled backwards. They both crashed on the bed, and only stopped their make-up make-out session, to laugh at themselves.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Mara said resting her head on his chest.

"I missed you too."

"So, how did you get here? What happened?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We'll talk about it later, okay. Right now, let's just relax and enjoy each other's company." Luke said as he closed his eyes and just held Mara close for a few minutes.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I will tell you this much though… you have no idea how good it is to be here with you now. You know, one time tonight I even wondered if I'd ever see you again!"

"What could be that serious?" Mara asked not looking Luke in his eyes.

"Mara, I know about the assassination attempt."

"What?"

"I know about the assassins that came after you."

"Who told you? Han? Cause if he did-"

"Han isn't the one who told me… the main one behind it all, told me. Han came just in time to help me!"

"_The main one behind it all_?" She questioned.

"Yes, but let's talk about it later, it's Christmas Eve and we're together now… that's all that matters."

"No Luke, you have to tell me who's behind this. Who was trying to kill me? Why?"

Luke looked deep in her eyes and knew she was right… she had every right to know, and he had done nothing wrong, there was nothing to hide. "It was Callista."

"**_CALLISTA_**?!" Then realization dawned on those beautiful, intelligent green eyes of hers. "Oh, I get it… Callista wanted to kill **me**, to get **me** outta the way. That way, nothing was keeping her from **you**. She figured she was doing **you** a _favor_, she was doing it for **you**!"

"Yeah, she tried to come on to me, and on top of that… she's not the same as she used to be."

"You mean she was actually decent?"

"No, far from it, you were right about her all along, Mara. She's become a sith, now." He explained.

"You're serious?" she asked, a little surprised, obviously not as surprised as Luke had been. "I kind of saw it coming, but even I thought, deep down, she was smarter than that."

"She really thought the only reason I choose you over her, was because you had power." Luke laughed at the thought, and the face Mara made.

"No, she was the only one to think of that! At least she better be the only one who thought about that!" She said shoving at Luke playfully.

"Of course, love," Luke comforted with a warm chuckle. "I stood up and told Calli that 'I chose you all those years ago, over her, because you are everything she's not! You are loyal, understanding, beautiful not just on the outside, but on the inside too! Yes, you have the force, and yes, you are powerful. But even if you were as force-sensitive as Han, I would still love you just the same! And that I see now, more than ever before that I made the right choice that day. And if we never meet again, it would be too soon.'" He repeated.

"You really said all of that?" Mara asked in awe, it still amazed her how much he cared.

"Of course I did, honey, I love you!" Luke said sincerely.

"I know, it's just… I'm still not used to this… I mean. There was a time I really thought we'd never be together. I would just have to love you from a far and I'd never dared to dream, one day, we'd have all of this." Mara said, smiling, still in awe.

"I know, I felt the same way…I can't believe I ever had trouble choosing between you and Calli. Look at all I would have been missing."

"Yeah, I don't know what would have happened to me... if she'd won. What we would have been like." Luke hugged her even closer, more protectively. He'd come so close to losing everything tonight. He'd come so close to never having this life… he was truly blessed, and thank the force, for letting him have such a precious gift.

"I love you, Mara… so much…"

"I love you too!" She smiled and kissed him deeply, when they pulled away for a moment Mara whispered, "Merry Christmas Skywalker."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Skywalker." Then as he kissed her again, the edges of his vision faded into total darkness…

The next thing he knew…he was in his old bed, all alone… With one woman's name in his heart…. He had made his choice!

* * *

_I know, I'm horrible! I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED GLIMPSE TWO! Who will Luke choose Please write in and let me know what you thought, you guys keep me going, but please… go easy on the flames… my heart can only take so much! Thanks again everyone who wrote in for chapter 11. I love you all and till next time… Bye Bye Bye!  
**-SailorLeia**_


	13. Breakfast

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again! Wow, we're getting close to the end everybody! Time really flies when you're having fun! **THIS IS MY SENCOND TO LAST CHAPTER!** Can you believe it?! ((POUT!)) Anyways, I guess all good things come to an end… But don't think this is the last of me… two new stories **will** be coming out soon for Valentine's Day! ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING… Let's get down to business as usual. SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED Chapter 12…  
_  
**Vinny and Nex –** You guys are usually one of the first ones to review, and your reviews are always a joy! And there won't be a lightsaber accident… but when I'm through with her, Callista's gonna wish there had been! ((Wink-Wink Vinny, Hands her a cyber-tissue)) I hope you guys like this chapter, were reaching the home stretch and you two have stuck with me since chapter one! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ((And I was thinking of making you guys Jedi trainees, **the** trainees who get to drag Callista kicking and screaming from the room… would that be okay?))

**Sunsoarer –** Oh yeah, on my last finals week, I had studied so hard, so I wouldn't have any problems, my brain hurt! Then I did well, but I spelled my name wrong! LoL! Thank you so much for everything!

**Furlings are Cats –** I know, I love to throw cliffhangers at you guys like that! Does it show… because I'm really trying to be discreet! LoL! I love getting reviews, but it's an honor to receive compliments from other fanfic writers like yourself! THANK YOU SO MUCH for being so nice, your reviews are such a joy!

**Sweetdeath04 –** YAH! ((I love your reviews so much!)) Mara getting Luke outta bed is one of my favorite scenes in this fic ((If I do say so myself))! I don't think the galaxy is ready for a force sensitive Han Solo… do you? LoL! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they always make m laugh!

**Amythest –** Yeah, nothing like a little LM fluff to get you through your day! LoL! And a side of Sith Lord Calli for your laughing pleasures. ((You reviewed twice again! You're so great!)) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN, Love hearing from you!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** So glad you like my story, ((and I'm showing progress in tense problem! YAH!)) Thank you so much for your kindness and enthusiasm! I really appreciate it!

**jedi-knight-lillian-skywalker –** LoL! I loved the song, you can dance to it! ((Snapping fingers and toes tapping!)) I like over-dramatic, ((seriously, I write about Luke and Mara… talk about drama! LoL!)) Mara **is** perfect for Luke, he's just being… Luke! And don't be afraid to post! I was afraid to start posting at first too… Limelight's story was so cool; I didn't think I could compete with that! Now, I'm having the time of my life reading and writing… and I can guarantee you've got one reader's review, you can count on… right here! ((Wink-wink, I even advertise if it rocks!)) Thank you for writing in, I really appreciate it!

**fluffgirl –** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ((Oh, and thank you!)) Glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Kobe-Mac –** Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ((GREAT SAYING! I'm, like, gonna use that saying for the rest of my life now!))

**Galaxy3 –** THIS WAS YOUR BEST LITTLE STORY YET! I was the good cop, you were the bad cop! HILARIOUS! ((Growing up, with Han as their Dad… they've probably heard much worse than anything we could say… in at least fifty different languages! LoL!)) And "Meany Poo-Head?" I'm gonna use that insult, for the rest of my life now! Thank you so much for being so kind, and making me laugh! ((Was this quick enough Master? LoL!))

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi –** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you like this chapter too! ((We're getting close to the end now, ya know?))

**Jedi-Lover –** I swear, your reviews are always a joy… even without quotes! They always make me laugh! Thank you so much for you compliments! ((Especially the good in bed comment! I was laughing for ages!)) And don't get the search parties started yet… I don't think you will have to worry about slapping Luke in the head… I think the shaking did it! He's finally, FINALLY AWAKE!

**Mara Look-a-like –** We pat Luke on his head, "GOOD BOY!" We say! One of the smartest things he's done in this fic! ((THANK GOD HE'S FINALLY AWAKE!)) They do make a charming couple don't they? Thank you so much for writing in, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I hope you like this chapter too!

**StarSheep3 –** WOW! Welcome aboard ((We all have so much fun on this site!))! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm! And any good Luke/Mara or Han/Leia stories you got… I'll be there! ((Wink wink! YAH! NEW WRITERS!!!))

**Sithspawned –** Hot cocoa… hmm… Oh, now I have to go drink some, you awakened my other true addition… CHOCLATE!!! LoL! Thank you so much for writing in, hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_Dedicated to my dear friend Sara, for being such a good friend to me! ROCK ON!_

**

* * *

Take Your Pick  
_Chapter 13 – Breakfast

* * *

_**

Callista and Belinda both got up early, to begin preparations for the big show they were putting on today. Ever since Belinda printed news of this contest between Mara and Calli… Beings all over the universe were interested in this contest. Belinda saw this as her big break, her moment in the spotlight. Callista saw this as her big chance to embarrass Mara Jade. Today would be a great day… and Luke had no idea what they had planned.

But little to Calli's knowledge, Luke had taken special precautions, to prepare for today too. He'd called Belinda early this morning and made some plans with her of his own. No matter what happened in this contest, it promised to be a most interesting day!

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mara Jade woke up from a dream that was so realistic; she half expected to see Luke lying next to her when she woke up. She frowned when she realized she was actually in her own bed, in her tiny, student's quarters at the academy. Luke had not chosen her, and would not choose her… it had all been a big teasing figment of her imagination.

"You're kidding yourself, Jade!" She told herself. "He is far too good for you." But that didn't help her headache, her heart-ache… her pain. It didn't even stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. Sniffling and blinking hard, to stop herself from crying, Mara got out of bed. She selected her light blue tank-top, dark blue jacket and tight black plants for today, then began to pack the rest of her things. As soon as Luke chose Calli, Mara knew she would be sent on the flight out, unless Luke did have some say in this decision… which was very unlikely.

After all of her clothes were packed, and she began to pack her holographs. She tried to busy herself with this chore… but she just couldn't hold back her tears anymore. And finally, she cried her aching heart out. Today, she didn't stand a chance… Today, Luke Skywalker would choose Callista over her in a heart beat. She was going to lose him forever and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But the thing that hurt most of all… was she REALLY loved Luke Skywalker, with all her heart… that great love that comes once in a lifetime! How would she move on, where would she go from here?

After she'd gotten it all out of her system, Mara sat up straight and scolded herself for showing such weakness. She was going to get through this, and come out stronger… some how. She wouldn't worry about it now though. She ate a quick breakfast and got herself ready to face the day… She would get through this… and Callista would not get the pleasure of seeing her pain!

**

* * *

Breakfast At the Solos'…**

Luke sat between his niece and nephew, facing his sister. Han carried on with Anakin in the kitchen as he warmed up a bottle for him. "So, how're you doing, kid."

"You look much better today, Luke." Leia smiled, she had been worried about her 'little' brother.

"I feel much better, amazing what a full night's sleep can do for you." He smiled his old aura of confidence finally back.

"You don't even seem like the same person I talked to last night. Did you finally select a girl?" Leia asked, wondering if he'd answer or dodge the question.

"Yeah, I know exactly who to pick now. I just feel so stupid for acting so silly! I don't know why I didn't see it before." Luke explained.

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" Leia smiled, deep down praying he was talking about Mara.

"Uncle Luke, which girl are you gonna pick?" Jacen asked, Luke was going to answer him truthfully... But Han spoke up and said.

"Jacen, leave your uncle alone. He's got a lot on his mind."

"No, it's alright… why are you interested Jacen?"

"Cause we don't want you to pick the wrong girl, just like mommy and daddy don't." Jania explained for him.

"Well I don't think you two have a thing to worry about. The girl I'm picking isn't the green monster." Luke smiled, Han and Leia had no idea what that meant, but Jacen and Jania understood completely and both of them grabbed him into a tight hug saying, "THANK YOU UNCLE LUKE!"

"You're both very welcome." Luke said returning their embrace and kissing their little foreheads.

"So, what helped you, how did you get your old confidence back?" Leia asked not quite sure she wanted to know what he was talking about with the twins.

"You wouldn't believe me; if I told you."

"I don't know, after last night, I'll believe anything." Han muttered getting a biscuit thrown at the back of his head… courtesy of Leia!

"What happened last night?" Luke asked.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell us what happened to you and we'll tell you what happen to us."

"Okay, sounds fair enough." Luke agreed, "Okay, last night just before I went to bed, I was visited by three very unexpected guests."

"Where two of these guest our mother and father?" Leia asked, eyes wide, Luke had a similar reaction.

"Yeah, how did you… Oh, you saw them too!?"

"Yes," Leia smiled, "I was checking on Anakin one last time before I went to bed. When I walked in, Mother and Father were looking down on him in him in his crib and the twins in their beds. I thought for sure I was losing my mind, but Han came up behind me and he saw them too."

"Did they say anything to you?" Luke asked curiously.

"They said they were proud of all of us and loved their grandchildren. They said to always make sure, the children know they grandparents are very proud of them, love them, and their always watching them." Leia said kind of distantly.

"Did they talk to you too, kid?" Han asked.

"Yeah, I saw them too, with Ben - Obi-wan. They said something along the lines of… I was making this decision hard on myself, when it was easy. And they gave me some help. They gave me a glimpse into what my future could be with each girl."

"Neat trick! What was it like?" Han asked.

"Well the first glimpse was terrible, I was miserable and no body was happy! I woke up so shaken I thought I'd never get back to sleep, but somehow I managed to sleep again. The second glimpse… I have to be honest, it was so wonderful, I didn't ever want to leave. It made everything so clear, and so easy. And now I know just what to do, and how I feel."

"Those old men are nothing if not persuasive, right kid?" Han joked.

"Yeah, you could say that again. It made me realize that… this girl… this wonderful, kind girl… isn't just a friend to me anymore… I love her… I've loved her for a while now, I just thought I would never be good enough, and she could never love me back… but she does, I just know she does… and today when I pick her… I'm going to tell her that, too!"

"Sounds like a plan, kid, a damn good plan. But are you so sure that you should be jumping into this so fast?"

"Yes Han, I'm sure… in fact we should have been together years ago." Luke said rather distantly.

"Well, my cruse worked." Leia smiled pretty proud of herself.

"Yes, I guess it did!" Luke laughed, snapping back to reality.

"What curse?" Han asked, as usual, totally oblivious.

"When I was little, my mother put two curses on me. And both of them WORKED!" Leia began to explain. "A long time ago when I was very small my mother put the first curse on me! She said: _'I hope when you grow-up, and get married, you have some children that act the same way, that you act!'_ When I got older and became interested in the opposite sex, she put the other one on me. She said: _'I hope that when you grow up, you meet your match. Not just some one you can love and he loves you back, with no spine! But someone who challenges you, and makes you crazy, likes your father and I.'_ All Alderaanians called them the _'mother's curses'_!"

"Did the fathers have curses?" Han asked excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid not," Leia smiled, "just us mothers." Han snapped his fingers.

"I'm sure you'll think up a few before they grow up, Han." Luke smiled.

"Don't Dad! Mom's already got **_two_** on us!" Jania shouted.

All three adults laughed, "Anyways, when we were getting married, Luke was a great help, but he had a tenacity to whine. So I sorta did the same as my mother… except he's my brother."

"Powerful stuff, huh?" Han asked ribbing his friend after placing Anakin in his carrier.

"Yep, you bet!" Both men laughed, then Luke got glanced at the wall-crono and hopped outta his chair. "Geez, I better get going!" He quickly put his plate the sink and ran back to family. "Thanks for breakfast sis!" Luke said hugging, his sister.

"Sure," Leia smiled, kissing his cheek for luck and letting him say 'bye' to Han and all three of their little ones. Then he was out the door, a few moments of silence passed over the group, then Han suggested. "Ya know, maybe I should go down there with the kids and watch. I mean, sure you have to take it easy… But I think it would mean a lot to him to have at least some of his family there."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, you and the twins go and I'll spend some quality time with this little guy." Leia said tickling little Anakin's tummy. Who practically laughed up at his mother.

"Great, but you have to promise you won't do anything to hurt yourself." Han said sternly to his wife.

"I know better than that." Leia smiled.

"Yeah, well, I know you. Let's get you in bed before I leave." Han said helping Leia up. She was better, but hadn't made a complete recovery yet.

Han got Leia in bed, with the remote control, and ran back outta the room. He didn't like having to leave all three Solo children in the same room like that without supervision. But all three hadn't cause total chaos this time. Jacen and Jania where finishing up their breakfast like two little angels, while Anakin rocked in his carrier, kicking his feet and sucking his pacifier. He took little Anakin back into his and Leia's room and set him beside his mother, still in his carrier. Got the other two children ready to leave then said goodbye to Leia and the youngest of the family. Half of Luke's family would be right with him today… as he picked the girl of his choice, Han just hopped it was the right girl.

As they walked together, Han in the middle of them, holding one of the twin's hands on each side. When they stepped into the turbolift, Jania looked up at her worried father and said cheerfully, "Don't worry Daddy, everything's okay."

"Yeah Dad, Uncle Luke's gonna pick Auntie Mara today!" Jacen added. Then they finished together in unison "You'll see!"

"I don't know, I hope you're right!"

_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Next chapter will be my last for this story, and Luke finally makes his choice. Thanks again everyone who reviewed Ch. 12, I really appreciate it, you guys keep me going! Bless you all; take care, till next time.  
**-SailorLeia**_


	14. Luke Take's His Pick

_**Dear Loyal, Wonderful, FANTASTIC Readers,**_

_This is my LAST chapter for this story. I can't tell you all how much I enjoyed hearing from all of you, as I posted each chapter! Even if you never reviewed, but you've been reading, I want to thank you all, just for reading along! And giving me a chance! I had so much fun! And as a reward for being such gems… NOW YOU ALL ARE A PART OF THE STORY! Wanna see what I mean, read on and see. But you don't want to hear me! Let's get down to business! Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 13…_

**Jedi-Lover –** Your reviews have always been so much fun! I can't thank you enough! They always make me laugh! I always have believed that mothers' curse(s) are universal! I'm so glad you enjoyed that (I wasn't sure if putting that in was a dumb idea or not)! Thanks for both of you reviews, from the bottom of my heart! ((Sorry I took so long, I had the most unbelievable week!))

**Galaxy3 –** ANOTHER FANTASIC SHORTIE! ((That what I'm gonna call your little stories at the top of your reviews, shorties!)) Once again _bad cop_, you have split my sides! Your reviews have always been a joy and really helped me get through a very bad case of writers block! So… BLESS YOU! I hope you like the last chapter and I hope you don't think I'm a meanie-poo-head for taking so long! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LAUGHS!

**Sithspawned –** I know, I'm excited about this posting! THE GRAND FINALLY IS HERE! I hope you like it! THANK YOU FOR YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 1 ALL THE WAY UP TO NOW!

**Kobe-Mac –** I will definitely have to check that out! Thank you SO MUCH, for your encouragement and enthusiasm!

**fluffgirl –** Opps! Did I let it slip who he's picking… 'snaps fingers' darn it! I'm excited about this chapter and I REALLY hope you like it! It is quite long too! ((Sorry for taking so long! I've had a really hard time lately! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND AND FUN REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE!

**Vinny and Nex –** YOUR wish is my command, (I've always wanted to say that!)! I hope you enjoy the story and your appearance, you guys were the first to ever review this story and I can't thank you enough for your kind and fun reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I really hope like it!

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi –** Glad you liked the green monster comment and I hope you like the last chapter! Thank you so much for your kind reviews!

**MistyRiver –** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad to hear your still reading, I was wondering wear you'd gone! We probably will bump into each other and not know it! It's a small world after all! I hope you like this last chapter and I hope you have fun while you're here in America! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR FUN REVIEWS!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** I'm so glad you liked chapter 13! ((Wow, the Bachelorette version of Romeo and Juliet! LOL! That is great!)) Don't worry; these lovers aren't going to commit suicide or anything! But hey, I think that's okay with everyone. Sorry for taking so long, I hope you like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR GREAT RIEVIEWS!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Your reviews are always a joy, and always make me laugh. Glad you liked chapter 13. Especially that quote, ((Did I let it slip… I'm so bad!))! I'm glad to review your story; you're a very talented person! YES, I am American and we probably will see one another and not even know! LoL! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm and all of the fun! I REALLY hope you like this final chapter and have fun in the USA! ((You're not gonna die! You'll be fine, HAVE FUN!))

**Shannon –** Don't go dark on me now! Here ya go! I hope you like it!

**Mara look-a-like –** Oh I know, logging into this site can be challenge at times! I hope you like Calli's reaction, and the rest of the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**Silver FireStar –** You're sweet! Sorry it took me so long to post! I _REALLY_ hope you like it!

**Jedi-Master-Mouf –** Sorry it took me so long to post! I hope you can forgive me and I REALLY REALLY REALLLY hope you like it! Thank you for all of your kind reviews!

_Dedicated **TO YOU GUYS! I never would have made it this far without you guys! THANKS AGAIN for all of the reviews and support! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!**_

* * *

"**Take Your Pick"**

_Chapter 14 – Luke Takes His Pick

* * *

_

The main gymnasium in the Jedi Academy was already packed with beings of many different origins. Member of the press, human, humanoid, or droid peppered the crowd greatly and chatted loudly amongst themselves. Callista and Mara each stood in front of the crowd, in their designated spots… well; really it was a circle of tape on the soft mated floor… But who was complaining! There were a bunch of chairs set up behind Callista for her friends to sit in and support their friend. None of Mara's true friends showed, but even if they had, there were no chairs set up for them… Not to mention Mara's side of the gymnasium had bad lighting. . The lights flickered in an out; normally this wouldn't really bother her, but today… It just gave her a headache. Her stomach was all tied in knots, and she would like nothing more, than to run out of this force-forsaken place and blast the heck outta here!

"Look at it girls," Calli said gesturing towards Mara, "Sad looking isn't it?"

"Don't you feel the teeniest bit guilty about this, Calli?" Some random friend said.

"I would, but she brought this on herself. I leave for an extended amount of time, I come home to her and Luke playing house like I was never here!" She was so angry; she shattered the glass she'd been drinking from in her hand. Her own friends backed away just a little intimidated. Callista brushed her hands nonchalantly and continued. "Take a good look at it girls; it's going to be along time before we see her again. As soon as Luke picks me, she's going to be on the next flight outta here." Then the whole group of women busted out laughing.

Mara didn't say anything; she just stood there like a stone statue. Pride in her posture but pain in her eyes. She was trying to block out Callista's voice or any of the other voices around her, but a few names slipped through her barriers. Above all her main thoughts were, _'I'm gonna get through this,'_ and _'I will not cry! No matter what, I will not let Calli see me cry; I don't want to let Luke know he hurt me either!'_

"I thought she was Luke's best friend?" Belinda asked.

"She was, he'll just have to find a new one now." Callista shrugged.

"And I thought she was becoming a Jedi, if you send her off, how is she going to finish up her training?" Belinda asked curiously.

"So, I don't care, she'll have to find some other pass-time!" Callista cheered toasting towards to Mara, "Goodbye tramp, nice try! But you'll never beat me." All the ladies… except for Belinda… Raised their glasses high, and then downed their green tinted champaign.

Calli was so sure she was going to win, and so sure Luke couldn't know what was going on… FOOL! Luke had called ahead and arranged for tiny-hidden vid-recorders and comlinks to be installed. So he could hear all and see all that went on while Mara and Calli were left out in the makeshift auditorium… oblivious to his watchful eye. Nothing would change his choice now, but he was curious.

While all of the airheads downed an eighth of their daily alcohol, Luke looked over at Mara. While the women weren't looking, Mara's head turned towards them and tears gathered in her eyes. She sniffled and blinked her tears back hard, and then she was the statue of stone once again. Luke hated to see her in pain, and as if in comfort, he ran his finger down her cheek on the screen. Promising himself he would be with her soon enough, and she wouldn't hurt anymore.

The large double doors opened on the right side of the gym, to reveal Han Solo and his young twin children. Calli smiled fakely and told all of the girls around her, "Oh look, even the Solos' have come to support me."

Mara was in such a daze she didn't even notice who was in the doorway… That is, until both Jacen and Jania shouted in unison, **"AUNTIE MARA!"** She snapped out of her trance and looked up just in time to see both children running full-speed toward her. She only had enough time to get on her knees and open her arms to the them, before both of their little bodies crashed into her full force, knocking her to the soft, plush covered ground. Han smiled as he brushed past the snooty bunch of supermodel-rejects. As soon as Mara got to her feet, she was so happy to see them; she hugged **him**, tight too! "What in the stars… what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we couldn't let you stand alone!" Han said. "Not to mention, I think Luke would appreciate his family being with him… well, half of it. Leia's at home resting with Anakin, but both send their love and their watching."

While all three present members of the Solo clan were talking to Mara and cheering her up. All Luke's Jedi Students and colleagues were filed in and sat down. **Great names like…Sweetdeath04, MistyRiver, Jedi-Lover, Galaxy3, Sunsoarer, ScifiCritic, fluffgirl, Sithspawned, SkyBlueSw, Princess-Aiel, Furlings are Cats, Jedi Master Hawaiian Poshi, Heaven's Reaper, Laurianne1717, Jade-Potter, Lady Hanna, Jade, jedi71, Black-Midnight-Soul, Hawaiian Poshi, Kobe-Mac, DMS, MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi, Mara Look-a-like, Saber Girls (Jania, Leia and Amidala), StarSheep3, jedi-knight-lillian-skywalker, Jedi-Master-Mouf, Amythest, Shannon, Silver FireStar, Vinny and Nex were in attendance.** ((**AN:** _Yep that's right, everyone who ever reviewed for this story is now a part of it! All of you wonderful people out there! If I used your name more than once, I apologize and well… you were thanked twice! Wink-wink!))_ After everyone was seated, including Calli and Mara's supporters… Jedi Master Luke Skywalker entered the room, and the crowd went wild.

The press was screaming out questions, and The Jedi cheered for the girl they liked best… ((**AN:** Judging by all of those wonderful reviews, I'm guessing that's Mara!)) Belinda stepped up to the little podium between each girl and finally got the crowd to calm down. Her voice loud and clear, she said, "Ladies and gentlebeings, today is a day that will be long remembered. A lot of you have followed this story from the very beginning; today Master Skywalker will select the girl of his choice." The crowd cheered again, mostly for Luke this time. "How are you feeling Luke?"

"I'm alright," Luke smiled kindly.

"Have you already made your decision?"

"Yes, I already know who I'm going to choose."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The entire Jedi section shouted in unison. Luke looked over his shoulder, while the whole section cheered, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then, I guess there is only one thing left to do. Each girl will get their chance to say one last thing to Luke before he selects the girl of his choice starting with Callista."

"Well, all I really wanted to say was… Our week together was one of the best I've had in a long time. Thank you for all of the good times, I know you'll going to pick the right girl for the job. So, in other words, thanks for picking me!"

Luke nodded, smiling kindly, on the inside he was thinking, _'Force, get over yourself! And to think, I almost chose her too!'_

Belinda choked a little, ((**AN:** _must have been all of the B.S. in the room_)) then continued. "Now, Mara-" She hardly got Mara's name out before the crowd went ballistic with cheers, whistles, and clapping.

'_Wow for a lost cause, they all seem to be cheering me on a lot…'_ Mara thought in wonder. _'They probably just feel sorry for me.'_ She reminded herself, but she still smiled a little, even though she didn't really feel like it. "It's been fun, Skywalker. We had some good times; the important thing is we survived. I will always be your friend, and no matter who you chose today, I'm always here when you need me."

"Alright, now both women will close their eyes and to make sure there is no peeking, Callista, you will be blind folded." Belinda explained winking at Luke; that was another one of the things he'd planned earlier. The only reason Callista didn't object was because she was so sure she was going to win and she wanted Mara to be able to see. "Now Master Skywalker will walk up to the girl of his choice and kiss her. We ask for complete and total silence, until he does that."

The gymnasium was quieter, but it wasn't completely quite, the press was the main cause of that. Luke took moment to take it all in; Calli was all puckered up waiting to be kissed, while Mara's eyes were closed and her head down. Neither women would notice and his plan would work. He gave the signal and a gentleman in the audience hopped over the railing to stand next to Luke. Standing side by side, the men were the same height with the same hair style; a blind person wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Luke began to approach Mara as soundlessly as he could, cloaking his presence, while the other guy walked confidently over to Calli. Luke got over to Mara and stepped out of her line of sight, just as the other guy began to kiss Callista passionate. Callista sighed and reacted overdramatically.

A look of unbearable pain broke out on Mara's face, but only for a second. She slowly opened her eyes, dark with pain and looked towards the kissing couple. She took a double take and turned her entire body to look. _'Wait a minute, that's not Luke!'_ Was her last thought, then someone grabbed a gentle hold on her shoulders and turned her around. IT WAS LUKE! She gasped, but before she could say a word, Luke was kissing **her**! Hungry kisses, so passionate yet so sweet and gentle at the same time. Tears of joy leaked from Mara's closed eyes as she wrapped her arms around him tight and he picked her up, in his arms, both hanging on for their dear lives. The crowd went wild; loudest they'd been all morning! Han and both twins were just as excited and at home Leia was shouting and carrying on, just like she would if she was in the gym, with everyone… Little Anakin staring at her like she'd lost her mind, the whole time.

Callista pulled away from the other guy and pulled off her blindfold. She turned to send Mara away, when she noticed someone was kissing the red-head, passionately. She looked back to see Luke's reaction to this and tell him, _'she always knew Mara was a tramp.'_ But what she didn't expect was the guy she was looking at wasn't Luke! Who the heck was he? And where was Luke? That's when she realized what was going on; Luke was the one kissing Mara, HE HAD PICKED HER? Mara wasn't the loser, Calli was!

"LUKE! **LUKE SKYWALKER**, YOU STOP THAT!" Callista demanded while the other guy held her back from running over to them. Luke and Mara, out of breath, slowly pulled apart. As he sat Mara back on her feet, Luke smiled brightly down on her and wiped her tears away, with his thumbs.

"You picked me?" Mara asked.

"Yep!" Luke smiled.

"On purpose?" She questioned further.

"Yes, of course, on purpose!" He laughed.

"But why? Why would you pick me over her? I thought you loved her?"

"I used to love her, but everything between us in the past. I picked you because," Luke took a deep breath, he was getting emotional too. Taking her hands in his he said, "All these years, you've been my friend. You have been nothing but loyal, you've always been there for me, whenever I needed you. Not only are you drop-dead gorgeous on the outside, but you're just as wonderful on the inside."

"You can't be serious." Mara said her voice very weak and hoarse on the verge of bawling.

"Mara… I love you! I've loved you for a long time now, I just wouldn't admit it to myself, because you deserve so much better… I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this; it's been you all along." Mara's tears were pouring down her face, but somehow she managed to halt his apologies.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do Mara."

"But… this is that family kinda love, right, like… you think of me as a sister or something, right?" Luke gave her another kiss on her lips.

"I don't see anything sisterly in that, do you?" Luke asked.

"I hope you don't treat your sister like that!" Han shouted from behind.

"I want to be with you, Mara …I really do… but if you don't feel the same way, I'll underst-" This time Mara grabbed him, and kissed him sweetly. As soon as they pulled apart, Mara said, "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Luke grabbed her again and just before another really cute moment could pass us by, Callista ruined it.

"STOP IT! STOP KISSING AND HOLDING EACH OTHER LIKE THAT!" She screamed her face red, scrunched and twisted. "_SHE'S_ NOT **SUPPOSED** TO BE THE **WINNER**, **_I AM_**!"

"No, I've got the right girl." He said brightly.

"YOU CAN'T PICK HER, IT'S NOT ALLOWED!" Calli shouted angrily, getting redder and louder by the moment.

"You asked me to choose Calli, and I did." Luke said calmly.

"Now Mara, you need to decide what we will do about Callista." Belinda said. The moment these words were spoken, something inside Callista snapped. The guy that had been kissing her was one of Luke's older students. Callista grabbed his lightsaber, and ran full speed for Luke, screaming.

In the blink of an eye, both Luke and Mara had their lightsabers drawn. They worked together, blocking her fierce attempts blow by blow. At first it looked like Luke and Mara had it covered, so none of the other Jedi were running to help them. They busied themselves with keeping all of the innocent bystanders safe. No one expected Calli to kick Mara, not once but twice, knocking the wind out of her. She dropped to her knees, gasping desperately for breath. While Callista slammed Luke against a wall, pressing her body against his.

"You're confused Luke, it's me you wanted." She said trying to kiss him but he threw her off him and held his blade alarmingly close to her.

"I'm not confused, I didn't pick you, and you lost!" Luke said firmly. "Now get up and stop making a fool of yourself in front of all of these people."

"Okay Luke," Callista said seeming to calm down, when what really made her cooperate was a plan was forming in her head. She grabbed a hand full of sand and throws it in Luke's face. She grabbed a hold of his lightsaber and struggled with him till she'd twisted it out of his hand.

"I originally planned to kill you Skywalker, so that no one would have you, but now that you've really pissed me off… I'll let you live, and I'll kill the one that'll hurt you most!" Callista said stepping over to Mara's still fallen form and raising the bright green blade high over her head.

"NOO, MARA!" Luke shouted, blindly, trying to see, or at least open his eyes. The sand was making his eyes all puffy, teary, and irritated. He heard the motion of his own blade, as it swiftly came closer and closer to Mara. "NO PLEASE!" Luke begged feeling around on the ground, as if trying to find something to throw.

His heart stopped beating, until he heard the distinct sound of Mara's lightsaber blade clashing against his own. He heard Callista try again, then over and over again. "**_WHY_** WON'T YOU JUST **_DIE_**?"

Mara somehow managed to get to her feet, fighting Calli the whole time. Luke could only listen carefully and try to understand what was going on around him. Callista fought fiercely, while Mara was only moving enough each time to defend herself from injurer. Letting Calli think she had the upper hand. "IT ALL ENDS HERE, JADE!" Callista yelled over the noisy lightsabers. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME… NO… MATTER… WHAT… I WILL ALWAYS BE STRONGER… PRETTIER… And I will never lose. You were merely slowing my approach down a little." Calli sneered. Mara didn't get out of the way quick enough and Calli's blade made a nice little cut on both of Mara's arms… That did it.

Mara kicked Calli hard and pinned her to the wall, holding both sabers a safe distance from them. Callista looked up at Mara still sneering, but fear darkened her eyes. All she said to the self-absorbed body snatcher was two small words. "My Turn!"

Then Mara's swordsmanship truly shined and after a few awesome maneuvers, she easily disarmed Callista. Before she could think of reaching over and retrieving Luke's saber, Mara's purple blade was almost touching her throat. Mara was holding it so close, Calli could feel the heat radiating off of the blade, and whimpered. While Mara said quietly told two Jedi trainees, **Vinny Nex** ((_The first people to ever review this story! THANKS GUYS!_)), "Take her away."

While both students grabbed her by both of her arms and dragged her out of the room. She started to laugh insanely, the horrid sounding laughs echoed, and it made the surroundings seem very eerie for a few moments. Until Vinny flipped on her sliver lightsaber, Nex flipped on her blue saber and they both held their blades threateningly close to Calli's neck, as she they carried her out of the room.

"Mara! Are you alright… ANSWER ME… I can't see!" Luke said desperately still on his knees. Mara called his lightsaber to her hand and slowly walked over to stand in front of him. Luke had been awfully sneaky earlier when he picked her. So she decided this was a perfect opportunity to even the score.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mara smiled offering him his weapon back, but instead he pushed it out of his way, hopped to his feet and crushed her in a hug. "MARA! Thank the FORCE! I was so scared!"

"It's okay." She said soothingly hugging him back, "I'm fine-" was all she managed to say before Luke was kissing her senseless. When they finally parted, Mara whispered, "I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while." Then she giggled and wiped away a lot of the sand from his face. He chucked, and leaned onto her soft hand…still unable to see. "Do your eyes hurt?"

"Not as bad as they did at first, but I still can't see, and I feel like half of Tatooine's been dumped into them!"

"Well, let's go see if we can rinse that out." Mara smiled putting an arm around him and beginning to lead him across the room. Belinda sudden popped up from her hiding place and said, "Hey, wait a minute, you never decided what we should do about Callista. You have to at least do that before you leave."

"Oh that's right, what do you think we should say, Luke?" Mara asked.

"Well I have enough evidence to have her put away for quite some time. Her attacking you, all the things she said before and after I picked… I think padded walls would do her some good." Luke said, and as serious as this situation was, Mara couldn't help but giggle to herself. Then she added, "Oh, and I think we should also demand that she take some serious anger management courses too. If she flips out like that enough, she'll be another sith lord we'll have to deal with."

"Excellent, I couldn't agree more, Calli's so unstable!" Belinda exclaimed talking to herself more than anyone.

"Now if you don't mind, Belinda, I'd like to go ahead an usher the master home." Mara said in mock seriousness.

"Wow, can we get that in writing; she called me 'the master,' and actually sounded serious." Luke smiled.

"We'll I can't help you out there, but I will make sure that Calli is put in a safer environment, and you two can go ahead home." So both Jedi said their 'thank you's and 'farewell's to Belinda and managed to escape before the mob, also known as the press, could reach them.

When they reach the hall, both Solo children once attached themselves to Mara an Luke. Cheering merrily, so happy for both their aunt and uncle.

Back at the solo residence Leia Organa Solo had tears of joy running down her face. Luke and Mara were finally together and finally, they had a chance of finding happiness together.

**

* * *

Later That Night… Far Away In A Safe Institution…**

Callista sat in the middle of her cell, her hair was still sticking straight up on her head, from the shock-therapy. She hadn't quite adjusted to her straight jacket and was having difficulty getting along with the staff. They didn't understand that she was perfect! She didn't belong here, she wasn't a common inmate. So what if she'd had a few brushes with the darkside lately. So what if Mara won this time, she just got a few lucky shots!

While Callista was sitting there, trying to find a way out of her stylishly teal straight jacket. She began to hear voices all around her. The next thing she knew she was looking Mara Jade right, in the face. Calli got up, running full force for her! Amazingly enough, she never hit the girl; she just crashed into the soft plush wall.

She heard Luke's voice behind her telling her she was a loser. So she turned to charge towards him, and crashed into the wall again. She was hallucinating, and all of the staff was thankful they'd decided to put her in the room with padded walls. She could be heard screaming, "I'LL GET MY REVENGE, YOU'LL SEE! I'LL get outta here somehow and when I do… Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade will pay for this! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL BOTH PAY!"

**

* * *

Meanwhile…At Luke Skywalker's Apartment…**

Luke happened to glace at his reflection, and was glad to see a lot of the swelling had gone down. He could see fine, but his eyes were still recovering from today's activities. He looked alright, so he quietly walked into Mara's room, but she wasn't there. He thought for sure she would have been in her room, setting it back to the way she had it before, the way she liked it. _'Where could she be?'_ he asked himself, then as he walked through his living area… he noticed the doors to the balcony were open. _'Ah ha!'_ He stepped out side and as sure as you're born, there she was. She looked radiant in the moonlight, her hair glistened, and gentlest smile on her lips. At first he didn't think she noticed him… that is until she said, "Took you long enough."

"I wasn't looking for long." He said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Sure you weren't," she teased. "You were just staring at my door trying to come up with something cleaver to say." Mara accused.

"You're reading my thoughts now!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to be lazy and broadcast your thoughts to anyone within the system." Mara practically scolded, then she smiled, "but some of those images you sent were very entertaining."

Luke turned bright red, "Sorry."

"No you're not." She giggled, "Aww, I made you blush!"

"Well since you know what I was thinking, what were you thinking about out here?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I still can't get over it. You chose me, ME!" Mara laughed, "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy, so happy! But… I still can't believe it."

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Well, you could have picked Callista, you know, someone you used to love-"

"_Used to_ being the operative words! Mara, you have to know, I don't feel that way about her anymore. I love you!"

"I know, it's just… I don't think I ever believed I had a chance. I was so sure I'd lose and have to start all over again. I should have had more faith in you."

"I don't mind, I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

"Mad, why would I be mad, Luke?"

"For putting you through this, for taking so long to realize what we had. I never meant to hurt you, I was so stupid!"

Mara turned herself in his embrace and put her hand on his cheek saying "No Farmboy, of course I'm not mad. You weren't ready to love again, you needed time. I understand that."

"That doesn't make it right, doesn't make it fair. I always cared for you."

"I know that now, and we're together, that's all that matters." Mara said in a soothing tone of voice and kissed his cheek.

"I don't deserve you, ya know, you deserve so much better." Luke said running his fingers through her hair.

"No, I don't, and I'll give you two reasons why." Mara smiled. "No other guy could handle me. And none of those other guys are you! You're very special to me and you're the one I love."

Luke smiled and pulled her into a long sweet kiss. "I'm a very lucky guy."

"I just hope you're still saying that after you see what I did." Mara said pulling him inside.

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"Nothing bad… at least I hope it's not bad." Mara muttered.

"I heard that, what did you-" That's when he saw it, dinner sitting on the table. A deep green table cloth spread, candles lit, chairs close together and steam still rising from the wonderful smelling meal beautifully arranged on a plate for each of them. "You cooked?"

"Yes, now I know I'm not a great chef and I owe a lot to Han, who walked me through this recipe step by step. But I think it turned out okay." Mara smiled, Luke was speechless, she had gone through so much to do this. "Do you like it, I heard it was one of your favorite dishes."

"You did… all of this… for me?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes," Luke choked, "Of course, I love it… thank you." He kissed her again deeply.

"Whoa, if I had known I'd get a thanks like that, I would have been cooking a long time ago." Mara laughed.

"And I haven't even tried it yet."

"Looks like I'm gonna be trying to cook a lot more often." Mara laughed and Luke pulled out a chair for her.

"Yeah, poor Han." Luke said as he pulled his seat closer, and both of them laughed. "Have you tasted it yet?"

"I did take a bitty taste, and I liked it, but I've never actually tried this kind of Alfredo before."

"Well it is one of Tatooine's delicacies; a girl like you didn't grow up with great stuff like this!"

"Yeah, where I came from, alfredo wasn't blue!"

"What do you mean it wasn't blue? It has to be blue, there's like some rule about that!"

"No, milk is only blue on Tatooine; on Coruscant it's purple like normal."

"So on Coruscant they make lavender alfredo?"

"Yes, so I thought I had made a mistake." Luke laughed and each of them took their first fork full. "Hey, that's pretty good."

"That's **_really_** good! Excellent, Great job honey!" Luke said kissing Mara sweetly on her lips in thanks.

"You really like it?"

"Of course, it's the best I've had in years. Thank you so much!"

The meal went relatively normal, poking fun at one another and carrying on like usual. But all through the meal and even afterward, Mara could tell Luke had something on his mind. So while they were sipping their cocoa on the couch, by the fireplace, Mara finally confronted him on it. "Okay Luke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He smiled, trying to be convincing, but Mara wasn't buying.

"Come on Luke, what's going on in that sandy head of yours."

"It's just, I feel like I've forced you into this. Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you to feel obligated just because I chose you."

Mara shook her head, "Is that all! Honey, I love you, no one is forcing me into anything!"

Luke looked down and said quietly, "I love you so much Mara, I always have. The reason I took so long to tell you… was because I've been hurt so many times in the past. I'm not an easy person to love."

"Neither am I, that's why I never really confessed how I felt before. I've never loved anyone or anything… before you."

"If we start this Mara, there's no turning back, I won't be able to let you go." Luke whispered.

"I feel the same way," Mara whispered back. "And I promise you here in now, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Farmboy."

"I've never been so happily stuck in my life." Luke said tears leaking from his eyes. Mara wiped his tears away and kissed him sweetly. She meant for the kiss to be short and sweet, but Luke caught her before she could get away. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She made a surprised noise and opened her eyes just for a second, then she giggled and closed her eyes. Some time later Mara broke the kiss, but she didn't pull away.

"Luke," said breathlessly, "what's gotten into you."

"Making up for lost time, love." Luke said, slowly closing the gap between them again. "And we've got a long way to go." He said lowering her to lie on her back.

"I love you so much," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"And I love you." Luke smiled, beginning to kiss his true love!

_**The End**_

_

* * *

There it is guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. I had a sever case of writers block and a migraine that lasted an entire week! The only thing that kept me writing was your reviews telling me to keep going. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please write in and let me know what you think! If everyone likes it enough, I may do a sequel in the near future…after the Valentine's Day stories I have planned! THANKS AGAIN ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Till next time, TTFN, Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


End file.
